Plan
by funkyblack
Summary: Lily ve James'le ilgili yepyeni ve diğerler yazdıklarımdan tamamen farklı bir hikaye. lütfen okuyun ve yorum yapın. umarım beğenirsiniz..
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: evet yeni bir hikaye, farklı bir konu ama gene Lily ve James:) yan karakterler, olaylar, her şey diğer türkçe hikayelerimden çok farklı olacak. bu hikayeyi önce ingilizce yazmayı denedim ama yeterince rahat yazamıyordum, o yüzden işte türkçe oldu. hikayenin çoğu kısmı kafamda hazır ama önemli olan sizin sevmeniz, yani daha fazla göndermeden önce sevip sevmediğinizi görmek için yeterince review gelmesini beklicem so please review:)_

"Sen ne dersin Çatalak?" diyerek yanında oturan James Potter'ı dürttü Sirius. James ise duymamış gibi görünüyordu. Uzakta bir noktaya gözlerini dikmiş öylece bakıyordu. Sirius James'e dönerek "Çatalak?" dedi biraz daha yüksek sesle. Karşısında oturan Remus ve Peter'a baktı 'bunun nesi var böyle?' dercesine. İkiside dalgın dalgın duran James'e merakla bakıyorlardı. "Dünyadan James'e, dünyadan James'e," diye bağırmaya başladı Sirius. James yükselen ses karşısında uykudan uyanmış gibi silkinip arkadaşlarına döndü. "Bir saattir sana sesimizi duyurmaya çalışıyoruz," dedi Sirius.

"Ne oldu?" dedi James umursamazca.

"Aylakla şöyle güzel bir eşek şakası bulmaya çalışıyorduk, senin fikrini soracaktık Çatalak; ama sana ulaşmak son günlerde bayağı zorlaştı," dedi Sirius kırgın görünerek.

"Sadece düşünüyordum," dedi James, hala düşünceli bir şekilde. Sirius ve Remus kaşlarını çatarak birbirlerine baktı.

"Okula geldiğimizden beri sürekli böyle düşüncelisin," diye konuşmaya başladı Remus. "Bir sorun mu var?"

James omuz silkti. Hogwarts'taki son yılları yaklaşık bir hafta önce başlamıştı ve çoğu kişi bu yüzden çok heyecanlı ve mutluydu. Ama James için durum tam tersi olmuştu. Bununda tek bir nedeni vardı... Arkadaşları da James'teki bu değişikliğin farkındaydı; ancak James onlara bir türlü açılmadığı için ellerinden bir şey gelmiyordu. James gene sorularına cevap vermekten kaçınınca arkadaşları sıkıntıyla tekrar birbirlerine baktılar.

"Bak abi, bu bizim son yılımız; düşünmemiz gereken tek şey buradan gittiğimizde yıllar sonra bile hatırlanacak mükemmel eşek şakaları yapmak!" dedi Sirius sabırsızca. Ama anlaşılan söyledikleri tamamen yanlıştı.

James kaşlarını çatarak Sirius'a döndü. "Neden sürekli herkes son yıl olduğunu söyleyip duruyor ki?!"

"Çünkü son yılımız James! Ama belli ki okul bitmeden sendeki o eski eğlenceli ruh ölmüş bile!" dedi Sirius sinirli bir şekilde.

"Bazılarımızın şakalardan başka düşünecek daha önemli şeyleri var Sirius; ama keşke herkes senin gibi eğlenmekten başka bir şeye kafa yormadan, hissetmeden, duygulanmadan yaşayabilseydi! Eminim öyle yaşamak çok daha rahattır."

Sirius şaşkınlıktan ağzı açık kalmış bir şekilde James'e bakıyordu. Remus'la Peter da oldukça şaşırmıştı. Sirius tam karşılık vermek üzereyken Remus duruma el koyması gerektiğini farketti.

"Tamam, sakin olun," diye lafa başladı ancak başka ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Daha önce James ve Sirius ciddi bir şekilde hiç tartışmamıştı.

Sirius başını iki yana sallayarak ayağa kalktı. Fazla ciddi olmak ve sınırı aşmakla ilgili homurdanarak yatakhaneye doğru gitti.

James de onun arkasından burnundan sinirli bir ses çıkarıp başını diğer tarafa çevirdi.

Remus derin bir nefes aldı. "Bence artık derdini anlatmanın vakti geldide geçiyor," dedi James'e bakarak. James bir süre onu duymamış gibi davrandı. Sonra başını önüne eğip zorlana zorlana ağzından anlaşılmaz bir kelime çıkardı, "Lily..."

Remus önce bir süre durakladı sonrada elinde olmadan homurdanarak iç geçirdi.

"Bir şey mi dedin Aylak?" diye savunmaya geçti hemen James kaşlarını kaldırarak.

" 'Gene mi Lily' dedi," diye vikledi Peter birden, yardımcı olduğunu sandığı için mutlu görünerek. Remus Peter'a, James de Remus'a öldürücü bakışlar gönderdi.

"Bu yüzden size söylemek istemiyordum işte!" diye çıkıştı James. "Bu konuyu hiç bir zaman ciddiye almıyorsunuz, zaten hiçbir şeyi ciddiye almıyorsunuz; ama bu ciddiye alınması gereken bir konu benim için."

"Bizi mi hiçbir şeyi ciddiye almamakla suçluyorsun?" dedi Remus şaşırarak. "Sen hiçbir konuda ciddi olmadığın için öyle davranıyoruz," diye ekledi Remus anlayışlı bir tonla.

James gene başını önüne eğip biraz düşündü. Sonra küçük bir çocuk gibi omuzlarını silkerek "Banane," dedi. Asık bir suratla ayağa kalkıp işaret parmağını Remus'a doğru sallayarak "Beni hiç anlamıyorsunuz işte!" dedi ve hızla yatakhaneye doğru uzaklaştı. Remus şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı. Peter'a dönüp "Özel gününde heralde," diye mırıldandı. Peter da kesik kesik gülerek karşılık verdi.

Ortak salonun diğer ucunda James'in sorunu Lily'nin sorunları bambaşkaydı. "Daha ilk haftadan bu kadar çok ödev verdiklerine inanamıyorum," diye yakınıyordu. "Yani daha okul başlayalı bir hafta oldu, bizi birazcık bile rahat bırakmıyorlar."

Lily'nin karşısındaki koltukta oturan Amy başını İleri Düzeyde İksir Yapımı kitabının üzerinden uzatıp Lily'e bıkkın bir bakış attı. "Bu yıl F.Y.B.S. yılımız Lily. Hangi rahat bırakmadan bahsediyorsun sen?"

Lily omuz silkti. Önünde açık duran Biçim Değiştirme kitabındaki uzun paragraflara sıkıntıyla bakıp kaçmak ister gibi kitabı hızla kapattı. "Daha ders moduna giremedim galiba," dedi; ama Amy İksir kitabının sayfalarını hızla çevirirken onu duymamış gibi görünüyordu.

"Şu tekboynuzlu at kılının kullanıldığı şey neydi ya? Hani böyle şeydi... böyle...?" Kaşlarını çatarak düşündü. "Lily, biraz yardım etsene!"

"Hiç kafamı çalıştıracak durumda değilim Amy," diye omuz silkti Lily.

"Ohoo," dedi Amy de pes edip İksir kitabını bırakarak. "Bayan Öğrenci Başı bile böyle yapıyorsa bizim gibi sıradan insanlar ne yapsın?" dedi şakalaşarak. Lily de gülümsedi, her fırsatta Öğrenci Başı olduğunu hatırladığında seviniyordu; ama sonra aklına diğer Öğrenci Başı gelince... Nasıl olabilir ya nasıl?!

"Başlardan söz etmişken," diye devam etti Amy, sanki Lily'nin aklını okumuştu. "Diğer Öğrenci Başıyla iyi anlaşıyorsundur umarım." Lil'e muzip bir bakış attı.

Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Ya James Potter!" dedi gene durumu düşünüp sinirlenerek. "James Potter nasıl Öğrenci Başı olur?! Dumbledore iyice kafayı yemiş olmalı!"

Amy hala sırıtıyordu. James konusunda Lily'i sinirlendirmek çok hoşuna gidiyordu. "Öyle deme Lil," dedi hemen. "James bu yıl biraz olgunlaşmış gözüküyor."

"Olgunlaşmak mı?" dedi Lily sanki inanılmaz absürd bir kelime kullanıyormuş gibi abartılı bir ifade takınarak. "Belki Öğrenci Başı olabilir; ama yüz yıl geçse de o kendini beğenmiş domuz asla olgunlaşamaz!"

"Aaa, Lily," dedi Amy. "Niye öyle diyorsun ki? Hem şimdilik senle uğraşmayı da bırakmış gibi görünüyor. Eşek şakalarından da yapmıyorlar. Hala ne istiyorsun zavallı çocuktan."

Lily Amy'e sinirli bir bakış atarken Amy kıkırdıyordu. "Bana gene o çapulcuları savunma Amy. Daha bir hafta oldu, eğer o Potter'ı biraz tanıyorsam şimdi kafasından ne sinsi planlar geçiyordur."

Aslında Lily haklıydı. James yatağında yatıp tavana bakarken kafasında kesinlikle bir plan vardı. Ama bu ne eşek şakalarıyla ilgiliydi, ne de Lily'i kendisiyle çıkmaya nasıl ikna edebileceğiyle ilgili. Tam tersine James Lily'i nasıl unutacağıyla ilgili bir plan kurmuştu ve planından memnun bir şekilde uykuya dalarken zümrüt yeşili gözler beyninde dönüp duruyordu. Bilmediği şey ise planının hiç beklenmeyen bir şekilde işleyeceğiydi.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:Reviewleriniz için çooook teşekkür ederim. Çok kısa ve neredeyse hiçbir şey içermeye bir başlangıç olmasına rağmen gene de beni reviewsız bırakmadınız, çok iyisiniz:) İşte şimdi karşınızda çoooook uzun bir bölüm, yazmak yıllarımı aldı :p Tabi bunlar ilk bölümler olduğu için daha çok hikayeyi oturtmaya yönelik bol bol konuşmalar içeriyor, altyapıyı oluşturuyorlar. umarım beğenirsiniz, beğenmezseniz de lütfen söyleyin, beğenirseniz tabiki daha çok söyleyin:) yani REVIEW!_

_(ayrıca diğer bölümümüzde _plan_ın gerçekleştiğini, çok heyecanlı olduğunu ve vee tamamen hazır gönderilmeyi beklediğini söylemeliyim. tabi göndermemi istiyorsanız bunu söylemeniz gerekiyor:))_

_Sanki işimi daha da zorlaştırmak için her gün daha da güzelleşiyor. _Derin derin iç geçirdi James yemek masasının ucunda oturan Lily Evans'dan gözlerini alamayarak. O sırada James'in yanına Sirius gelip oturdu. Islık çalarak tabağına kahvaltılıklardan doldurmaya başladı. Anlaşılan dün gece James'le olan tartışmalarını unutmuştu. Ama James unutmamıştı, gece bunu düşünüp yanlış davrandığına karar vermişti. Kendini zorlayarak bakışlarını Lily'den çekerek Sirius'a dönüp dikkatini üstüne çekmek için boğazını temizledi. Sirius gülümseyerek James'e baktı; "Günaydın Çatalak."

"Günaydın," dedi James Sirius'un bu kadar normal davranışına şaşırarak. "Şey... Dün gece sana öyle çıkıştığım için kusura bakma, abi," diye devam etti.

"Saçmalama Çatalak, olur böyle şeyler," dedi Sirius. Konuyu geçiştirerek ilgisini kahvaltısına yöneltti. Ama James'ten kaçış yok gibi gözüküyordu.

"Hayır Pati, öyle deme. Yani moralim başka bir şeye bozuk olduğu için biraz kırıcı konuştum," dedi James Sirius'un gözlerinin içine bakıp moralinin neye bozuk olduğunu sormasını bekleyerek. Sirius'un ise hiç öyle bir niyeti yok gibi görünüyordu. "Tamam abi, önemli değil dedim ya. Bizim arkadaşlığımız böle basit şeylerden etkilenmez." Sirius tekrar tabağına döndü.

James "Evet," dedi hemen. "Zaten moralimin bozuk olduğu konuya bir çözüm bulduğum için artık daha iyiyim," diye ekledi son söylediklerinin Sirius'u meraklandıracağından emin bir ifadeyle. Sirius'un ise tek isteği kahvaltısına yumulmaktı. Ama James'ten kurtuluş olmadığını anlayıp hafifçe iç geçirdi. James'in beklediği soruyu sordu; zaten James yarısında atılıp anlatmaya başlamıştı bile.

"Neden moralin-"

"Yani illa anlatmamı istiyorsan anlatayım abi. Biliyorsun ilk yıldan beri Lily'le ilgili bir durum sürüp gidiyor. Bunu uzun uzun bu yaz düşündüm. Daha önce böyle olduğunu bilmiyordum; ama hislerim bayağı gerçekmiş. Yani aslında bu daha onu ilk kez birinci sınıfta trende gördüğümde başladı sanırım. Tamam, o zaman daha küçüktüm; ama genede bilmiyorum. Neyse ilk yıl trende, daha senle bile tanışmamıştık o zaman, ben Lily'e çarpmıştım. Sonra bana demişti ki-"

Sirius o anda dehşet içinde anladı ki James Lily'i basbayağı takıntı haline getirmişti. Belli ki onun hakkında uzun uzun konuşabileceği bir fırsat bekliyordu -ve fırsat eline geçince bunu sonuna kadar kullanacağa benziyordu. Sirius önünde duran dopdolu tabağına veda etti üzüntüyle. Anlaşılan bugün ona kahvaltı yoktu. Karnının guruldadığını hissetti. Karşısında bir şeyler anlatıp duran arkadaşına bakıp içi sızladı. _Önemli bir şeyler anlatıyor Sirius, dikkatini topla! _James'in anlattıklarına odaklanabilmek için sandalyesinde dikleşip gözlerini James'e dikti dikkatle.

"Sonra seçim sırasında aynı binaya düşeceğimizi hissetmiştim. Hatta bunu onada söylemiştim; ama hala trende her tarafını mürekkep yaptığım için bana kızgındı. Yani evet, kabul ediyorum. Pek iyi bir başlangıç yaptığımız söylenemez. Belki de nefreti taa o günlere dayanıyordur. Ama bir türlü anlamıyorum, neden benden nefret ediyor ki? Her neyse, bina seçimlerinde kalmıştım."

_Aman Tanrım..._ diye düşündü Sirius sıkıntıyla._ Daha seçimleri anlatıyor! Önümüzde daha altı yıl var, sanırım anlattıkları bitmeden ben açlıktan ölmüş olacağım. _Sonra tekrar arkadaşını seven yönü düşüncelerini ele geçirdi; _kendine gel Sirius, arkadaşının derdini dinlemelisin, bu onun için önemli. _Sirius tekrar James'in dediklerini dinlemeye başladı; ancak bir kaç dakika sonra dinlemek yerine dinliyor gibi görünmesinin de -James öyle sandığı sürece- onu yeteri kadar mutlu edeceğine karar verdi. Ama bununda kolay bir şey olmadığını gözleri kapanmaya başlayınca anladı. Uyanık kalıp James'i dinliyor gibi görünmeye devam etmek için bir yol bulmalıydı. Sonra bildiği tüm Quidditch takımlarını içinden saymaya karar verdi. Böylece hem uyanık kalıyor hem de takımları düşünürken düşünceli göründüğü için James Sirius'un kendi anlattıklarına kafa yorduğunu düşünüyordu. Bulduğu çözümden dolayı kendini kutladı Sirius; ancak on, on beş dakika sonra tüm Quidditch takımları tükenmişti ve James ancak üçüncü yıllarının ortalarına gelebilmişti. Her olay hakkında bir sürü yorum yapıp duruyordu._ Tüm bu olaylarda bende yanındayım, hepsini biliyorum. Neden bana işkence ediyor ki! _diye düşündü iç geçirerek. Bu seferde takımlardaki tüm oyuncuları ve hepsinin hangi pozisyonda oynadığını tek tek saymaya başladı. Tam bu çözümünde tükenmesine az kalmıştı -ve üzüntüyle farkettiği üzere James altıncı yıla yeni geçebilmişti ki ileriden onlara doğru yaklaşan Remus'u gördü. _Kara göründüüü!_ Sirius umutla sandalyesinde dikleşti ve Remus'un gelip James'in yıllardır süren monoloğunu sonlandırmasını bekledi.

"Naber çocuklar? Ne konuşuyorsunuz öyle?"

_Seni seviyorum Aylak!_ diye düşündü Sirius mutlulukla. Remus'un James'le konuşmasını fırsat bilip ışık hızıyla önünde hala masum masum duran dopdolu tabağına döndü. Ağzını alabileceği kadar yiyecekle doldurmaya başladı.

"Sirius'a bir şeyler anlatıyordum," diye Remus'a cevap verdi James o sırada. "Ama sen anlamazsın Aylak, dün akşam senin ilgilenmediğin konuyla ilgili," diye ekledi burnu havada diğer tarafa dönerek. Remus gözlerini devirdi. "Ama Patiayak senin gibi değil, sorunumla çok ilgilendi, sen gelene kadar onunla güzel güzel konuşuyorduk. Di mi Pati?" Sirius başını tabağından kaldırmadan kafa salladı. _Konuştuk? Ne demezsin_... diye düşündü içinden.

"Neyse, en son ne diyordum Sirius?"

--

"Hmmm..." Düşünceli düşünceli gözlerini bir noktaya dikmişti Amy.

"Ne oldu?" dedi Lily tostunu ısırırken.

"Sence de garip değil mi?" diyerek Lily'e döndü Amy.

"Ne garip değil mi?" dedi Lily sabırla.

"James," dedi Amy elini çenesinin altına koyup masaya yaslanarak.

"Ne olmuş Potter'a?" dedi Lily, James Potter'ın adını duyunca sinirleri gerilerek. Amy gene bile bile Potter'la ilgili Lily'i sinirlendirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Sana hala çıkma teklif etmedi," dedi Amy sonunda. İşaret parmağını hafifçe çenesine vurarak düşünüyordu.

"Bana da bu yıl Hogwarts daha bir huzur dolu geliyordu, demek ki bu yüzdenmiş" dedi Lily.

"Yani farketmedin, öyle mi?" dedi Amy alaycı bakışlarla Lily'e bakarak.

Lily sinirlenerek çıkıştı, "Mankafa Potter'ın yaptıklarının çetelesini mi tutuyorum?!" Aslında elbette ki farketmişti.

"Ama Lil, yani James bu yıl bayağı garip görünüyor. Hiç Sirius'la gülüp eğlendiklerini görmedim, Snape'le bile uğraşmıyor," dedi Amy hızlıca.

Lily şaşırarak Amy'e baktı. "Oturup tüm gün Potter'ı gözetliyorsun herhalde. Yoksaa..?" Lily muzip muzip göz kırptı.

Amy ise gözlerini devirdi. "Saçmalama Lily, sadece James bir anda etrafımızda şaklabanlık yapmayı bırakınca dikkatimi çekti." dedi, sonrada hemen ekledi; "Yani merak etme, o hala tamamen senin canım." Lily'nin tekrar sinirlenen suratına sırıttı.

--

Masanın diğer ucunda kendisi hakkında konuşulduğunun farkında bile olmayan James, Lily hakkında o kadar çok konuşunca gene kendini kötü hissetmeye başlamış, durgunlaşmıştı.

"Sonuçta," dedi güçsüzleşmiş bir sesle. "Onu unutmam gerektiğine karar verdim."

"Başkasıyla çık," dedi Sirius çok emin bir ifadeyle. "Ne biçim bir öğüt bu," diye karşı çıktı Remus hemen. "James ciddi duygular hissediyor. Başka bir kızla çıkması bunları atlatmasını nasıl kolaylaştıracak?"

"Çivi çiviyi söker Aylak," dedi Sirius göz kırparak. Remus gözlerini devirdi. "Ya çıktığı kız James'e karşı ciddi şeyler hissetmeye başlarsa; ama James'in aklı hala Lily'de olursa? O kıza yazık değil mi?"

"Amaan, Aylak. Ona bakılırsa halamında sakalı olsa amcam olurdu! Oturup gerçekleşmeyen olasılıklara kafa yormanın gereği yok. Bence Çatalak'ın Lily'i unutmasının tek yolu başka bir kızla çıkması. Tabii bu kız taş gibi olmalı, Lily'e on basıp beşe katlamalı-"

"Kimse Lily'e on basamaz," diye kestirip attı James. Sirius bezgin bezgin James'e baktı. "Abi, sen şu Hogwarts'a geldin geleli Lily'den başka bir kıza hiç şööyle bir alıcı gözüyle baktın mı? Sen bir onu söylesene bana? Ya Lily'le çıkıyor olsanız bu kadar sadık olmazdın!"

James omuz silkti. "Niye başkasına bakayım ki? Ben bir tek onu istiyorum. Yani öyleydi..."

"Ya Çatalak, sen yıllardır onu isterken o ne yaptı? Bir sürü erkekle çıkmadı mı? O çocukların hepsine tuzakları birlikte kurduk, hepsine uğursuzluk büyüleri yaptık. O, o kadar insanla çıkarken sen de arada başkalarıyla çıksaydın belki çoktaan Lily'i unutup gitmiştin. Ama sözümü dinletemedim ki!"

"Sirius," diye lafa karıştı Remus. "Sen hiç duygudan filan anlamaz mısın ya? Bir insanı, başka kimseyi gözün görmeyecek kadar sevmeye, aşık olmaya inanmaz mısın?"

"Aşk mı?" dedi Sirius alayla. "Yani sen Lily'e aşıksın, öyle mi Çatalak?"

James bir an düşündü. Duyguları olduğunu falan biliyordu; ama buna bir isim koymaya hiç çalışmamıştı. Şu aşk dedikleri meşhur şey bu muydu acaba? Kim bu duyguyu tanımlayabilmişti ki James bunu başarabilsindi. Sadece içinden geldiği gibi cevap verdi, "Evet, sanırım..."

Sirius inanmamazlıkla kafa salladı. "Onunla hiç oturup uzun uzun konuşmadın, ona hiç sevgilinmiş gibi dokunmadın, onu hiç öpmedin, onu tanımıyorsun bile James! Nasıl aşık olduğunu söylersin?"

James omuz silkti. "Bilmiyorum, sadece öyle hissediyorum," dedi. Sonra bir kaç saniye duraklayıp ekledi, "Sanki onu tamamen tanıyormuşum gibi geliyor..."

Sirius abartılı bir şekilde nefes verdi. "Anlaşılan siz ikiniz de kafayı aşkla sevgiyle bozmuşsunuz, bu yaz ikinize de bol bol Amortentia içirmişler herhalde. Ama açıkçası ben bu aptalca şeylere inanmıyorum."

James'de Remus'da Sirius'a bezgin ve inanmaz bir ifadeyle baktılar. Sirius hep böyle şeyleri küçümserdi, zaten hep yaptığı şey de bir kızı bırakıp ötekiyle çıkmaktı -hatta çoğu zaman henüz birini bırakmadan ötekiyle çıkmak... Okuldaki tüm kızlar Sirius'un bu çapkınlığını bildikleri halde hepsi de onun karizmasına aldanıp onunla çıkmak için yarışırlardı. Çoğu sonunda üzülürdü; ama gene de Sirius Black'le çıkmış olmak kızlar arasında büyük bir şey sayılırdı. Bu sırada Sirius'un bu kızlardan hiçbirini gerçek anlamda önemsediği görülmemişti, onlardan hoşlanır, güzel sözler filan söylerdi; ama çabucakta sıkılırdı. Çıktığı kız onu sahiplenmeye çalıştığı anda o 'ilişki' Sirius için biterdi. Remus gruptaki en duygusal kişi olduğu için Sirius'a hep böyle yapmamasını öğütlerdi; ama bir süre sonra o da Sirius'un değişmeyeceğini anlayıp vazgeçmişti. James ise zaten en başta Sirius'u olduğu gibi kabullenmişti. Peter da zaten diğerlerini hiç eleştiremezdi -özellikle Sirius'u eleştirmeye kalkarsa alnının ortasına bir lanet yiyeceğinin farkındaydı büyük ihtimalle.

"Yani aşk demek insanın başkasını kendinden fazla düşünüp önemsemesi demek, ki bence bu imkansız. Kimse bir başkasını kendinden fazla önemsemez, insanın doğasına aykırı." diye devam etti Sirius.

"Sadece bu demek değil ki," dedi Remus. "Ayrıca insanın bir başkasını kendinden fazla düşünmesi imkansız değil. Zaten aşkta işin içine bambaşka duygular giriyor, insan mantıklı düşünemiyor ki."

"Evet," dedi James yavaş yavaş başını sallayarak "O kişi sana acı çektirse de, yerden yere vursa da sen farkına bile varmıyorsun. Sadece onunla konuşmak, ona bakmak yetiyor. Gurur diye bir şey kalmıyor."

"Saçmalık," diye homurdandı Sirius.

"Peki bunca yıldır Lily'nin beni her şekilde aşağılamasını, üstüme lanetler yağdırmasını, tokatlayıp durmasını nasıl kaldırabildim sence Sirius? Lily dışında hiç kimsenin bana öyle davranmasına izin vermem; ama konu o olunca ne gurur kalıyor, ne kızgınlık..."

"Eğer aşk buysa, aşık olmakta istemem zaten," dedi Sirius.

"Hayır, sadece bu değil," dedi James hemen. "Aynı zamanda içinde sürekli bir mutluluk oluyor. Ertesi gün kalkıp onu göreceğin için gece uyurken mutlu oluyorsun, yazın tatil biterken onu göreceğin için havalara uçuyorsun, en ufak bir gülümsemesi bile dünyaları senin yapıyor. Seni üzdüğü zamanlarda mutsuzluk bile hoşuna gidiyor," dedi James, sonra ekledi. "Tabi bir de aşk karşılıklı olursa eminim çok daha güzel oluyordur; ama ben onu yaşayamadım maalesef." Suratını üzüntüyle buruşturdu. "Yani sonuçta bu altı yıldır Lily'nin peşinden filan koşmaktan hiç pişman değilim. Ama artık karşılıksız bir aşkla sürüklenip gitmek yordu beni. Lily'e takılıp kalmaya devam edersem okul bittiğinde şimdiye kadar üzüldüğümün on katı kadar üzüleceğim; çünkü bir daha onu nasıl göreceğim bile belli değil."

"Doğru söylüyorsun abi," dedi Remus destek olmak için elini James'in omzuna vurarak. "En iyisi onu unutmaya çalışman, doğru kararı vermişsin."

"İşte ben de onu diyorum," diye araya girdi Sirius. "Öyle unutacağım demekle olmaz, unutmak için başka biriyle çıkman lazım Çatalak." Sirius 'bu kadar basit' dercesine baktı James'e.

"Hayır," dedi James. "Benim tamamen kapanışı yapabilmek için bir planım var," diye ekledi gözleri parlayarak.

--

Gece Lily Evans yatağında yatmış düşünüyordu. O gün de tamamen olaysız geçmişti. Lily'nin aklı istemeden sabah kahvaltıda Amy'nin söylediklerine kaydı. Cidden Potter'da bir gariplik vardı. Yani Lily Potter'ın kendisine çıkma teklif etmesine meraklı değildi; ama gene de neler olduğunu merak ediyordu.

James ilk yıldan beri hep bir şekilde hayatında olmayı başarmıştı. Beşinci sınıfa kadar Lily'e çıkma teklif etmeye cesaret edemese de sürekli Lily'e kur yapmış, Lily'nin hoşuna gidecek jestlerle onu etkilemeye çalışmış, etrafında pervane olmuştu. Ama son iki yıl bu iyice kontrolden çıkmaya başlamıştı. James, Lily'nin doğumgünlerinde ortak salonu süsleyip büyük partiler vermiş, 14 şubatlarda abartılı yollarla mükemmel kartlar göndermiş, Lily'nin ağzından tek bir 'evet' duyabilmek için yapmadığı kalmamıştı neredeyse. Ama hiçbir zaman o 'evet'i duyamamıştı. Lily James'ten gerçekten nefret ettiğini biliyordu. Çünkü James Potter'ın tek yaptığı Lily'e şaşaalı davranışlarda bulunmak değildi; aynı zamanda James Potter ve 'tayfası' okulun en çılgın, en inanılmaz ve en kural-dışı şakalarını yapan insanlardı. Tüm okul adeta onların yeni oyunlarıyla eğlenmek için beklerdi, tabi bir de Severus Snape'le uğraşmalarını izlemek için... Lily böylesine baş belası insanların nasıl olupta kendisi dışındaki herkes tarafından bu kadar sevildiğini bir türlü anlayamıyordu. Amy bile onlara bayılırdı. Zaten Lily etrafta olmadığı zamanlarda onlarla takılır ve hepsiyle çok iyi anlaşırdı. Yalnızca Pettigrew de hep bir gariplik olduğunu söyleyip dururdu, James ve Sirius'a yalakalık yaptığı için grupta olduğunu iddia ederdi. Lily de buna karşılık olarak sadece kendilerine yalakalık yaptığı için biriyle arkadaş olan insanlardan ne hayır geleceğinden, onların neresini iyi ve eğlenceli bulduğunu anlamadığından yakınırdı. Zaten James Potter herkes tarafından bu kadar sevildiği ve okulun en popüler çocuklarından biri olduğu için Lily'le aralarındaki durumda artık herkes tarafından biliniyordu. O olmasa bile James'in abartılı jestleri ve kahvaltı sırasında gelen baykuş postasıyla Lily'e gönderdiği kocaman hediyeler herkes tarafından görüldüğü için insanların James'in Lily için ne kadar uğraştığını anlamaları pekte zor değildi. Lily elbette ki hiçbir hediyeyi kabul etmiyor, hepsini James'e iade ediyordu -genelde James onu bir nedenden dolayı kızdırmış olduğu için çoğunu kafasına fırlatarak... James'in yaptığı jestleri de yüzünde midesi bulanmış bir ifadeyle ya da asık bir suratla ya da çatık kaşlarla karşılıyor, bir parçacık ilgi kırıntısı bile göstermiyordu. Okuldaki pek çok kız James Potter'a bayıldıkları için Lily'nin yerinde olmak için ölmeye razıydılar -ve Lily böyle yaptığı için onun tam bir aptal olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. James ne etrafında dönüp duran kızlara, ne de Lily'nin bütün o sürprizler karşısındaki ilgisizliğine aldırıyordu. Lily istemedikçe James daha çok, daha çok vermişti ama şimdi...

Lily James'le ilgili bu olayları şöyle bir kafasından geçirince onun bu yılki davran(mayı)şının nedenini anlamıştı. _Her erkeğin bir noktada gururu devreye girer,_ diye düşündü Lily. _Gerçi Potter dangalağının asla gurur yapacağı aklıma gelmezdi ama demek ki kişiliğinin bir üst seviyesine çıkmayı başarmış sonunda. _

Lily, o zamana kadar James'in onun için yaptıklarını hatırlayınca bu yılki hali gerçekten inanılmaz görünmüştü gözüne. Yıl başlayalı bir haftayı geçkin bir süre olmasına rağmen daha sadece bir kere -o da zorunluluktan- konuşmuşlardı Lily'le James -ki bu zaman dilimi eski James Potter düşünüldüğünde farklı tip ve şekillerde en az 10 çıkma teklifi demekti.

_(flashback)_

Lily trenin ön kısmındaki Öğrenci Başkanları kompartımanında oturmuş sabırsızlıkla ayağını yere vuruyordu. Gryffindor'un diğer Öğrenci Başkanı her kimse ya mektubunu almamış ya da ölmüştü. Hogwarts ekspresi şehirden çoktan çıkmış, yolu neredeyse yarılamıştı ve Lily diğer Öğrenci Başkanıyla tanışmak ve görevlerini yerine getirmeye başlamak için trene biner binmez bu kompartımana gelmişti. Ama çocuk hala ortada yoktu.

"Gergin görünüyorsun." Sağ tarafından gelen sese döndü irkilerek. Yakasında_ ÖB_ harfleri parlayan bir rozet takmış bir çocukla karşılaştı. Ama maalesef o aradığı kişi değildi. Çocuğun rozeti siyah ve sarı renklerle parıldıyordu; Hufflepuff2ın Öğrenci Başkanı... Lily çocuğu anımsamaya çalışarak suratına baktı ama bir türlü çıkaramıyordu.

"Chad Murray," dedi çocuk kendini tanıtarak. Lily'nin yanına oturdu. "Sen de Lily Evans olmalısın; bu saçları nerde görsem tanırım," diye devam etti gülümseyip. "Daha önce tanışmamıştık; ama seni okulda hep görüyordum, hep tanışmak istiyordum."

Lily de gülümseyerek baktı çocuğa. "O zaman tanıştığımıza sevindim," dedi. Chad Murray sıradan kumral saçları, sıradan kahverengi gözleri, ortalama bir boyu ve kilosu olan sıradan görünümlü birine benziyordu. Ama biraz önce gülümseyince Lily onun hiçte sıradan olmadığını anlamıştı. Ne dişleri göz kamaştıracak kadar beyazdı, ne de büyüleyici gamzeleri vardı; ancak çok etkileyici bir gülümsemesi vardı. Lily onu daha önce okulda pek farketmemesine şaşırdı biraz. Galiba bir iki kere Quidditch maçlarında görmüştü.

"Neden gerginsin?" dedi Chad merakla.

"Gryffindor'un diğer Öğrenci Başkanı henüz ortaya çıkmadı da," dedi Lily kızararak. Tam bir şeyler daha söylemek için ağzını açmıştı ki kompartımanın kapısı açıldı ve içeri orayla oldukça alakasız biri girdi. _Harika,_ diye düşündü Lily gözlerini devirerek. _James Potter gene iş başında. Hayatımı bana zindan etmek için hiç vakit kaybetmiyor! Burada olduğumu nasıl bildi bu çocuk_?

James bir süre etrafa bakınıp Lily'nin üstünde bakışlarını durdurdu. "Selam Evans," dedi Lily ve Chad'in yanına gelerek. Chad'e de başıyla bir selam gönderip Lily'le konuşmaya devam etti. "Sen olacağını biliyordum. Ben de-"

"Potter, şimdi seninle uğraşamam," diye terslenerek James'in lafını kesti Lily hemen. "Senin burada olmaman gerekiyor, burası sadece Öğrenci Başkanları için." Lily son kısmı sanki üç yaşındaki bir çocuğa laf anlatmaya çalışıyormuş gibi işaretlerle destekleyerek söylemişti. James bir şey demeden bir süre Lily'e baktı. "Bende o yüzden geldim zaten," dedi sonunda. Kotunun cebine elini daldırıp biraz karıştırdıktan sonra iğnesi yamulmuş, altın sarısı ve kırmızı parlaklığı bir göz kamaştırıp bi sönen _ÖB_ rozetini çıkardı. Lily'nin şaşkınlıktan açılan çenesi nerdeyse yere değecekti. Sonra bir anda kendini toparlayıp James'e alaycı bir bakış yöneltti.

"Buna kanacağımı düşünmedin herhalde Potter," dedi yüzünü buruşturarak. "Bu da beni tavlamak için uydurduğun yeni numaran mı? Gerçek Öğrenci Başkanı nerede? Eminim çocukcağızı sersemletip kuytu bir kompartımana kitlemişsindir!"

James dudaklarını büzüp iç geçirdi. "İnanmayacağını biliyordum," dedi. "O yüzdeen..." Tekrar kotunun cebini karıştırmaya başladı; bu sefer kolu dirseğine kadar cebine girmişti. Lily o cebin bir genişletme tılsımıyla büyülendiğini düşündü. James o sırada aradığı şeyi bulmuş gibiydi; Lily'e buruşuk bir kağıt parçası uzatıyordu. "... bunu da yanıma aldım."

Lily kağıdı açar açmaz ne olduğunu anladı; yedi senedir her okul yılı başlamadan önce evlerine baykuşla gelen mektupta kullanılan zümrütyeşili mürekkeple ve o bilindik elyazısıyla yazılmış bit not... James'in Öğrenci Başkanı olduğunu belirtiyordu Altta Profesör McGonagall'ın imzası olmasına rağmen bu da Lily'i tatmin etmişe benzemiyordu. _James Potter nasıl Öğrenci Başkanı olabilir ki? Nasıl? Bu da o aptal şakalarından biri_! Lily tek kelime etmeden asasını çıkarıp James'in hala elinde tuttuğu yamuk yumuk rozete doğrulttu. Bir saniye sonra Lily'nin asasının ucundan çıkan minik baloncuğun içinde James Potter'ın gülümseyen suratı belirdi. Bu büyü yanılmış olamazdı. James Potter _gerçekten de_ o rozetin sahibiydi; yani Öğrenci Başkanı...

"İnanılmaz..." diye mırıldandı Lily bozularak. James ona sırıtarak 'ben sana söylemiştim' ifadesiyle bakıyordu. Lily onun suratındaki sırıtmayı görünce iyice morali bozulmuştu. Hala tuttuğu buruşuk mektubunu James'in eline tutuşturdu. "Zaten senden başka kimse görevi için bu kadar geç kalamazdı Potter. Bunun içinde sen olduğunu baştan anlamalıydım! Haydi yürü, yapacak çok işimiz ve çok az zamanımız var." Hızla yürüyerek kompartımanın kapısına ilerlerken orda durmuş onları izlemekte olan Chad'e de belli belirsiz bir 'hoşçakal' işareti gönderdi. James de masum masum Lily'nin peşinden giderken "Görüşürüz Chad," diye seslendi.

_(flashback)_

Lily o günü ayrıntılarıyla hatırlayınca biraz utandı. James'in kompartımana girdiğini gördüğü anda ona çıkma teklif etmek için geldiğini düşünmüştü, yolculuğun devamında da James'in konuşmak için ağzını açtığı her an Lily olası bir çıkma teklifine 'hayır' demek üzere hazırlamıştı kendini. Ama James teklif bir yana Lily'e en ufak bir iltifatta bile bulunmamıştı. Sadece Lily'nin talimatlarına uyuyor, çoğu zaman kaytarmaya çalışıyor ve belli ki hemen Black, Lupin ve Pettigrew'in yanına dönmek istiyordu. Sanki önceki altı yıl boyunca Lily'nin peşinden koşup duran insan kendisi değildi.

Lily o zaman bunu pek farketmemişti; ama Amy'nin sabah söyledikleriyle birlikte düşününce Lily de Potter'da bir sorun olduğu kanısına varmıştı._ Belki de sadece artık senle uğraşmaktan sıkıldı. Belki de hiçbir zaman 'evet' cevabı alamayacağını kafasına dank etti. Belki de tatilde kendine bir sevgili buldu. ... _Son düşünce Lily'nin -nedense- biraz garip hissetmesine neden olmuştu. Sanki... sanki moral bozulması gibi bir şey hissetmesine...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:Reviewleriniz için çook teşekkür ederim, yazmak için bana güç veriyorlar. Sonraki bölümün yarısına kadar geldim şimdilik, bitirince hemen göndereceğim, artık sizi fazla bekletmeyeceğim:) Bu bölümü çok kolay ve çok severek yazdım. Umarım sizde seversiniz ve umarım beklentilerinizi karşılayabilir:) Ama zaten hikayede asıl eğlence bundan sonra başlıyor, neyse fazla uzatmayayım. Haydi okuyun ve düşüncelerinizi bana söylemeyi unutmayın:)_

_İşte tam zamanı_, diye düşündü James. Lily'le ilgili ne yapacağını arkadaşlarına anlattığının üzerinden bir kaç gün geçmişti; James bu süre içinde doğru zamanın gelmesini beklemişti ve işte doğru zaman gelmişti.

Öğrenci Başkanları olarak gece koridor teftişindeydiler. Ama Lily James'den kaçmak için bunu ayrı yerlerde yapmayı önermişti. Lily alt katta dolanırken James düşünüyordu. _Bu kararı verdiğim için kendimi iyi hissetmeliyim. Benimle aynı koridorda bile durmak istemeyen bir kıza aşık olarak ne yapmaya çalışmışım ki bunca zaman?! Tamam James, senden nefret ediyor, asla birlikte olmayacaksınız, asla ona sımsıkı sarılamayacaksın, asla o ipek gibi uçuşan saçlarını okşayamayacaksın, asla o zümrüt gözlere bakarak hayatını geçirmeyeceksin, ondan güzel sevgi sözcükleri duyamayacaksın, uykusunda onu izleyemeyeceksin, yanında uyanamaycaksın, yüzüne hiçbir zaman doya doya bakamayacaksın ve asla gerçek duygularını söyleyemeyeceksin._ Derin bir nefes aldı James. _Saçmalama,_ diye düşündü sonra. Ş_u an şu dakika tüm bunlardan vazgeçiyor değilim ki. Çünkü zaten bunların hiçbirine sahip bile değilim._ Tekrar derin bir nefes aldı. _Sadece tüm bu hayallerimden vazgeçiyorum ve o çaresiz, çözümsüz umudu içimden atıyorum. Bunu aşabilmek için hiç umudum olmaması gerekiyor. Ama içimde bir şey hep kalacak. O kalırsa onu asla unutamam. İşte şimdi bu ufak meseleyi halletme zamanı..._ James düşünceleriyle kendine güç verip emin adımlarla aşağı kata indi. Lily koridorda yürüyordu, arkası dönük olduğu için James'i görmemişti. O da düşünceli görünüyordu.

_Şu aptal iş bitse de uyusam artık. Ne anlamı varsa gece gece koridorlarda dolanmanın. Zaten izinsiz olarak gece kaçıp bir işler karıştıracak tek kişi de şu an izinli olarak koridorlarda geziniyor!_ Sonra birden aklına bir şey geldi Lily'nin._ O Potter'ı tek başına devriyeye göndermemeliydim! Ya şimdi gene aptalca bir eşek şakası planlıyorsa?! Al işte Lily, beğendin mi yaptığını? Potter'ın ekmeğine yağ sürmüş oldum!_ O sırada koridorun sonuna geldiği için diğer tarafa dönünce karşısında James'i gördü. Korkuyla geriye sıçradı. James Lily'in o kadar yakınındaydı ki... Lily derin düşüncelere daldığı için James'in geldiğini duymamıştı herhalde.

"Potter!" dedi yüksek sesle. Bir anda onu dibinde görünce ödü kopmuştu. "Ne yapıyorsun? Beni çok korkut-"

James işaret parmağını dudaklarına götürüp 'sus' işareti yaptı. Yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı. Lily iyice şaşırmıştı. Sonra James birden Lily'nin üstüne üstüne yürümeye başladı. Lily, "Ne oluyor -Potter -dursana -sen ne yapı-" Lily sırtında soğuk duvarı hissetmişti. Ama onu susturan bu değildi. Bir anda James'in dudaklarını kendi dudakları üstünde buluvermişti. Ne bir şey diyebiliyor, ne de bir şey yapabiliyordu. James Potter onu kollarına almış deliler gibi öpüyordu. Sanki Lily'nin tüm vücudunu kocaman bir ateşin içindeydi, sanki James'in dudaklarından, dilinden alevler fışkırıyordu. Lily o kadar hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı ki kolları iki yanından sarkmış, James'in kollarında sallanan bir kukla gibiydi. Tek hissettiği James'in hem nazik, hem ateşli dokunuşlarıydı. Dudaklarıyla kendi dudaklarını zorlaması, sonra şefkatle sarması, sonra tekrar zorlayarak onları içine çekmesi... Lily gerçekten başka hiçbir şey düşünemiyor ve hissedemiyordu. Ama Lily'nin aklının başına gelmesi sadece bir kaç dakika sürdü. Yani James'in hayatının en güzel dakikaları...

"POTTER!"

Lily var gücüyle James'i itip kendisinden uzaklaşıp dudakları serbest kaldığı ilk anda ona avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmıştı. Ama James hiç bir şey olmamış gibi uzanıp Lily'i tekrar kendine çekti ve dudaklarına ikinci kez yapıştı. Lily James'in gücünü azımsamıştı belli ki. Çünkü bu sefer James onu sımsıkı tutuyordu, kollarıyla bir kafes gibi tüm gücüyle Lily'i sarmıştı. Ama Lily'nin tekrar kendini James'in dudaklarında kaybetmeye niyeti yoktu. Onun ağzından kendi ağzına geçen uyuşturucu etkisi tekrar Lily'i zayıf düşürürken bu sefer çabuk toparlanıp başını olabildiğince geriye çekip dudaklarını James'ten uzaklaştırdı. James'in kolları halen onu sıkı sıkı tutuyordu; ama Lily bu sefer konuşabilecek vakti buldu.

"Sakın!" diye bağırdı. "Uzak dur benden!" James'in göğsünü yumruklamaya başladı. Ama bu James'i hiç etkilemiyor gibi görünüyordu. Bir an Lily'nin beyninden James'in ne kadar güçlü ve kaslı ve etkileyici ve karizmatik ve yakışıklı ve güzel öpüşen -hayır hayır hayır!- ne kadar kendini beğenmiş ve sinir bozucu ve burnu havada ve aptal ve -genede- güzel öpüşen biri olduğu geçti.

James'in de o anda içinde bir ikilem yaşanıyordu. _Onu bırakmalısın, bunun amacı zaten onu tamamen bırakmaktı -ama hayır, en başta o da karşılık verdi, demek ki bir şeyler hissediyor -saçmalama onu unutman gerekiyordu, hani bu kapanıştı, onu unutman için son yapman gereken şey buydu -aaah, kimi kandırıyorum ki, içten içe tek isteğim onu öpebilmekti ve onunda bana karşılık vereceğini ve sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşayacağımızı düşünüyordum -ne kadar aptalsın, bak şimdi sana vurup bağırıyor işte -ama artık onu öptüm ve maalesef çok güzeldi, artık onu asla unutamayacağım... _

James kollarını gevşetip Lily'i bıraktı. Lily sanki James onu tuttuğu süre boyunca hiç nefes alamamış gibi derin derin nefes alarak James'ten olabildiğince uzaklaştı. Ama hala ona bağırabileceği kadar yakındı, "İnanamıyorum ya! Potter, sen gerçekten inanılmazsın!"

James ağzının kenarıyla hafifçe gülümseyerek "İyi anlamda mı?" diye sordu pişkin pişkin.

Lily ellerini başına koyarak bağırmaya devam etti, "Cidden sana inanamıyorum Potter, sen nasıl nasıl...ne cüretle... sen.." Lily biraz önce olanları idrak ettikçe şaşkınlığı iyice artıyordu. Sonunda bir şeyler söylemeye çalışmaktan vazgeçip sadece James'in yüzüne inanamamazlıkla baktı.

James'te Lily'e bakıyordu; ama nasıl duygular içinde olduğunu kendi bile anlayamıyordu o sırada. Lily'nin debelenmekten dağılmış saçlarına, şaşkın gözlerine, al al olmuş yanaklarına, James'in saldırıları nedeniyle kızarmış dudaklarına ve güçsüzce vücudunun iki yanından sarkan kollarına baktı. Yukarıda, Lily'nin yanına gelmeden saniyeler önce düşündükleri aklına geldi. Hiç bir zaman o saçları okşayamayacağı, o gözlerin içinde kaybolamayacağı, o yanakları öpücüklere boğamayacağı, kesinlikle artık bir kere bile o dudaklara yaklaşmasının imkansız olduğu ve o kolların asla kendisini sevgiyle, aşkla saramayacağı aklına geldi. Ve bunların tek nedeni Lily'nin onu gerçekten -ama gerçekten- sevmemesi, hatta ondan hiç -ama hiç- hoşlanmamasıydı. Yani bu kadar basitti. Bunu kabullenmek neden bu kadar zordu ki? Aşk bazen böyle tek taraflı oluyor ve zaten asıl o zaman aşkın gerçekliği ve saflığı ortaya çıkıyordu. James kabullendi. O anda karşısında Lily'nin duruşu kabullenmesini sağlamıştı. O anda Lily'nin gözlerinde kendisine karşı en ufak bir pozitif duygu damlası görebilse onun için savaşmaya devam eder ve o duyguyu artırmak için her şeyi yapardı. Ama yoktu; Lily onu gerçekten istemiyordu. Sessizliği sonunda James bozdu.

"Merak etme Lily," dedi güç bela. "Bu sondu, artık bitti. Daha fazla sana çıkma teklif etmeyeceğim, ya da seni her hangi bir şekilde rahatsız etmeyeceğim, istediğin gibi olacak."

Lily hiçbir şey anlamamış gibi bakıyordu James'e. Ama neden sonra kendini biraz toparlayıp konuşabildi, "Ciddi misin?"

James başını salladı, "Hiç olmadığım kadar..."

Lily karşılığında söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı. Sadece başını salladı. James artık söylenecek bir şey olmadığını anladı; şimdi dönüp gitmesi gerekiyordu. Ama bir daha dönüşü olmayacağını bile bile dönüp gitmek çok zor geliyordu. _Ne oluyor James sana böyle?_ diye isyan etti içindeki ses tekrar._ Sanki yıllardır çıktığın sevgilinden ayrılıyorsun. Dön, git artık. Ondan sana hayır yok!_

Yıllardır James Lily'den başka hiçbir kızla ilgilenmemişti, Lily bir erkekle konuştuğunda sanki sevgilisiymiş gibi onu delice kıskanmış, başka bir kızla çıkmayı düşünmemişti bile. Sirius sürekli "Abi olmayacak işte, bırak artık şu kızı. Bak denizde daha bir sürü balık var," deyip çapkın çapkın etraftaki kızları gösterirdi. James ise diğer balıkları hiç düşünmemişti, onun bir tek balığı olmuştu hep; ama işte biricik balığı altı yıl boyunca onu köpekbalığı gibi parçalamış, vatoz gibi çarpıp durmuştu. James sanki onu tüketip bitirmiş altı yıllık koca bir ilişkiyi bitiriyordu. Bu yüzden dönüp gidemiyordu. Dönüşü elbette ki vardı, gene isterse Lily'e çıkma teklif edebilirdi, istediği kadar. Nasılsa hiç bir zaman kabul etmeyecekti. Yani şimdikinden farklı bir durum olmayacaktı. Ama James şimdi dönüp giderse bir daha Lily'e asla çıkma teklif etmeyeceğini biliyordu.

Külçe gibiydi ayakları. Ama zorla kaldırıp sürükledi kendini. Arkasını döndü ve adım adım uzaklaştı ondan. Tam koridorun sonuna gelmiş köşeyi dönüp gözden kayboluyordu ki...

"Ama neden?" diye bağırdı Lily birden arkasından. James olduğu yerde durdu; ama arkasını dönmedi. "Neden öptün eğer bittiyse?" Lily'nin sesi meraklıydı.

James bir süre bir şey demedi; çünkü nedenini kendi de bilmiyordu. Baştaki düşüncesine göre onu öptükten sonra içinde bir şey kalmayacaktı ve böylece Lily'i daha kolay unutacağını sanmıştı. Ama şimdi tam tersi olduğu ortadaydı. Belki de içten içe bunu son şans olarak değerlendirmişti, bu öpücük sayesinde Lily'nin koşa koşa kollarına geleceğini sanmıştı. Sonunda hiç bir cevap yeterince tatmin edici ve doğru gelmedi. Tamamen gitmeden önce hala Lily'e arkası dönük olarak omuz silkti hafifçe. "İşte..."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Reviewleriniz için çok teşekkür ederim..._

"Dalgın görünüyorsun Lil," dedi Amy ağzına bir sosis atarken. Lily ismini duyunca uykudan uyanmış gibi başını mısır gevreği kasesinden kaldırıp Amy'e baktı. "Ha, ben mi?" dedi şapşal şapşal.

Amy kaşlarını çatıp neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak Lily'e baktı. "Bir şey mi oldu?"

"Yoo, yo. Yok bir şey Amy," dedi Lily hızla. Amy kuşkulu kuşkulu Lily'e bakmayı sürdürdü.

"Hmm, tamam o zaman," dedi sonunda fazla uğraşmamaya karar verip tekrar sosislerine dönerek.

Zaten Lily tekrar düşüncelerine dalmıştı bile._ Rüya mıydı acaba? Nasıl böyle bir şey olmuş olabilir ki? Potter resmen gelip beni çılgınca öpüp sonra da 'merak etme, artık bitti' diyip arkasını dönüp nasıl gidebilir? Herhalde ciddi değildi. O anda çok sinirli olduğumu anlayınca kaçmak için böyle dedi. Yani beni öyle öpen bir insan nasıl artık beni rahatsız etmeyeceğini söyler? Potter bana çıkma teklif etmeyecek, öyle mi? İmkansız! Madem böyle bitirebilecekti bunca yıldır neden bitirmemiş, ona bağırıp çağırıp lanetler yaparken bile hiç bitirmeyi düşünmezken gelip beni öpüp sonra böyle demesi ne kadar saçma! -of Lily! Mankafa Potter için neden bu kadar kafa yoruyorsun ki? Yıllardır ondan sürekli seni rahat bırakmasını isteyip durmuyor muydun? İşte sonunda istediğini yaptı, sen hala nasıl, neden diye düşünüp duruyorsun! -evet, istediğimi yaptı ama ne biçim bir şekilde! Önce gelip beni o kadar ateşli bir şekilde öpüp sonra 'bitti' diyor. Kendini ne zannediyor ki? Yıllardır benle çıkmak istemesindeki amaç öpüşmekmiymiş, neymiş, ben anlamadım ki! Öpünce rahatladı herhalde, artık rahat bırakayım şu kızı diye düşündü! Ne aptal, ne beyinsiz, ne salak!.. Oooof!_ Lily o anı hatırlayınca tüm vücuduna elektrik yayıldığını hissetti. Birkaç gece önce gerçekleşen malum olaydan beri Lily'e ara ara bu elektriklenme geliyordu. Alakasız yerlerde o anı tekrar tekrar yaşıyor, kendi kendine utançtan kıpkırmızı olup yüzünün aptal bir ifade aldığını farkediyordu. Ve en kötüsü de bunu düşünmeden du-ra-mı-yor-du! Çıldırmak üzereydi, her şeyi tekrar tekrar düşünüp duruyordu. Ama Lily'i asıl allak bullak eden öpüşme olayı değildi. Sonrasında James'in söyledikleriydi. O anda James'in bu konuda ciddi olmadığından neredeyse emindi; ama günler geçtikçe ve James gerçekten de Lily'le konuşmak bir yana onun yüzüne bile bakmamayı sürdürdükçe Lily artık James'in söylediklerinde ciddi olduğundan neredeyse emindi. Anlam veremiyordu ve bu Lily'i daha da çıldırtıyordu. Tüm bunlardan sonra da en çok kendine kızıyordu. James Potter hakkında bunca yıldır neredeyse hiç düşünmemişti -o kendini beğenmiş bir domuzdu, ondan nefret ediyordu, onunla asla çıkmayacaktı, nokta. Ama artık nokta yerine ard arda virgüller ve soru işaretleri geliyordu. Önce James'in peşini bırakmasının harika olduğunu düşünüyor, sonra inanamıyor, sonra neden onu öptüğünü düşünüyor, sonra sinirleniyor; ama peşini bırakacağını söylediğini hatırladığında tekrar bunun harika olduğunu düşünüyor, bu böyle sürüp gidiyordu.

Amy Lily'i şaşkın ve düşünceli gördüğünde onu soru yağmuruna tutup ne olduğunu öğrenmek için bayağı uğraşmıştı; ama Lily'nin hiçbir şey söylemeyeceğini anlayınca uğraşmaktan vazgeçmişti. Nasılsa zamanı geldiğinde Lily anlatırdı. Lily de anlatacağını biliyordu; ama şimdilik olanları sözcüklere dökmek istemiyordu. Anlam veremediği bir şekilde bundan çok utanıyordu. Ama belki de bunu sisteminden atması için paylaşması gerekiyordu. Gene de Amy'le bu konuyu konuşmayı biraz daha ertelemeye karar verdi.

--

"Yeter Kılkuyruk," dedi Sirius sert bir şekilde. Ortak salondaki kanepelerden birine uzanmış, gözlerine kocaman İksir kitabını kapatmış uyukluyordu; ancak Peter'ın sızlanmaları yüzünden bir türlü rahat edememişti. Remus'la son öğrendikleri Biçim Değiştirme büyülerine çalışan Peter, Sirius'un ona çıkışması karşısında hemen korkarak sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Remus ise kaşlarını çatarak tekrar kitabın altına gizlenmiş olan Sirius'a baktı.

"Sirius!" dedi sinirli bir şekilde. Sirius bunu duymazlıktan gelmeyi tercih etti. "Sirius, uyumak istiyorsan gidip yatakhaneye yatarsın, Kılkuyruk'un bunları öğrenmesi gerekiyor."

Sirius istifini bozmadan, "Mızmızlanmadan öğrensin o zaman," diye karşılık verdi uykulu bir sesle.

Remus iç geçirdi. "Onun yerine sen asıl işlevi içinde uyunmak olan bir yere gitsen de hepimiz rahat etsek?" dedi sabırla.

"Burda kestirmek hoşuma gidiyor," dedi Sirius umursamazca.

"Tamam, Aylak," diye atıldı Peter. "Ben daha sessiz olurum, sorun değil."

Remus gözlerini devirdi. Ama o sırada yanlarına Amy Shenady'nin gelmesiyle konuşma dağıldı. "Selam Remus," dedi Amy gülümseyek. "Peter," dedi başıyla onu da selamlayarak. Yanlarına oturmak için yer arandı; ama Remus ve Peter'ın oturduğu yerin karşısındaki uzun kanepeyi tamamen Sirius kaplıyordu. Remus içinden tekrar Sirius'un bu tembel, umursamaz hallerine lanet etti. Remus'un centilmen ve nazik kişiliği karşısında Sirius adeta tam tersiydi. Karşısındaki kız ya da erkek olsun, onun için farketmezdi; hep kaba ve umursamaz davranır, en önce kendi rahatını düşünürdü. Kendisi rahat olduğu sürece diğerleri de rahat olabilirdi. Remus ise tersine kendisi yüzünden başka biri rahatsız olursa bundan kendisi on kat daha fazla rahatsız olurdu. Ama ikisinin bu davranış biçimleri sadece dışarıdan insanlar içindi. James, Sirius ve Remus'un arasında hiç böyle durumlarda, sorunlarda yaşanmazdı. Ama zavallı Peter ne yaparsa yapsın onların arasına tam oturamamıştı. Bu üçlü oturup saatlerce her şeyden konuşabilirken Peter yanlarındaysa saatler süren konuşmaya sadece birkaç cümle katkıda bulunurdu. Bu cümleler de genelde çok alakasız ya da salakça olurdu. Sonunda Sirius tarafından dalga geçildiği için hiç ağzını açamazdı. Remus, Sirius onu ezmeye kalktığında hep Peter'ı korurdu; ama Sirius'un umurunda bile değildi. Garip olan aşağılanmak Peter'ın da umurunda değil gibi gözüküyordu, Sirius ne derse yapmayı sürdürüyordu.

Amy oturmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçmiş görünüyordu. "Remus, senden bir şey isteyecektim," dedi. Ama o sırada yanlarına çamura bulanmış bir halde sırtında süpürgesiyle James Potter gelince söyleyeceği yarım kaldı.

"Patiayak çek şu patilerini," diyerek Sirius'un bacaklarını itip kendine oturacak yer açtı James. Sonunda kitabı gözünden kaldırıp oflaya poflaya toplandı Sirius. Zaten ona söz dinletebilecek tek kişi James'ti. Yer açılınca Amy de James'in yanına oturabilmişti.

"Naber Amy?" dedi James, yorgun bir sesle.

"Ben iyiyim de sen hiç iyi görünmüyorsun," dedi Amy.

"Quidditch," dedi James kısaca.

Amy anlayışla başını salladı. "E ama son yılımızda bizi kupasız bırakmayın yani James," dedi sonra gülerek.

"Valla son yılımda kupayı kazanmak benim içinde çok önemli. O yüzden haşat olana kadar çalışıyoruz işte," diye karşılık verdi James çamur içindeki cüppesini göstererek. "Ee Amy, seni hangi rüzgar attı yanımıza bakalım?"

Amy gülümsedi. "Ya bende tam Remus'tan Biçim Değiştirme ödeviyle ilgili yardım isteyecektim," dedi Remus'a dönerek.

"Aa, daha yapmadım Amy," dedi Remus. Sonra biraz duraklayıp devam etti. "Ama bildiğim kadarıyla Lily'nin Biçim Değiştirmesi benden daha iyi. O yardım etmiyor mu?" dedi merakla.

James Lily'nin adını duyunca ışık hızıyla başını o tarafa çevirerek konuşmaya odaklanmıştı.

"Ya Lily'e sormadım bile," dedi Amy yüzünü buruşturarak. "Son günlerde biraz garip davranıyor; ama nedenini de bana anlatmıyor. Bende bir de ödev filan sorarak üstüne gitmeyeyim dedim."

Remus anlayışla başını salladı. Ama James ve Sirius Amy'nin söylediklerini duydukları anda birbirlerine bakmışlardı. Sirius James'in aklından geçeni anlayıp anında harekete geçti. "Son günlerde derken ne zamandan beri Amy?" diye sordu, sanki öylesine soruyormuş gibi. James'in kalp atışı hızlandı.

"İşte birkaç gündür," dedi Amy. "Bana anlatmasını bekliyorum; ama 'bir şey yok' diye geçiştirip duruyor." Amy bu konuda Lily'e biraz kırgın gibi görünüyordu. Diğer taraftan James son günlerdeki durgunluğundan sonra ilk kez heyecanlanmıştı. _Yoksa, yoksa... -hayır James, hayır. Bunu yapma kendine. Seninle ilgili değildir, seninle ilgili değildir. _

James kendini telkin edip tekrar Lily'e kapılmasını önlemeye çalışırken Sirius ona hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Amy ve Remus'un derslerle ilgili konuşmaya dalmasını fırsat bilerek James'i dirseğiyle sertçe dürttü. "Abi duydun mu?" diye fısıldadı heyecanla. "Lily'nin aklı karışmış sen onu öpünce. Havalara filan zıplasana oğlum, niye öyle duruyorsun?!"

"Hayır, hayır!" diye diretti James Lily'le ilgili kurtulmaya çalıştığı duyguların onu tekrar ele geçirmesine engel olamayarak. "Sakın öyle şeyler söyleme Pati! Benle ilgisi yoktur, şimdi tekrar boşa umutlanmak istemiyorum."

"Boşa umutlanmak değil ki Çatalak. Baksana Amy'e bile-"

"Hayır!" diye hırladı James Sirius'un kulağına. Amy onları duyuyor mu diye şöyle bir baktıktan sonra Sirius'un kulağına hızlı hızlı fısıldamaya devam etti. "Sakın bana böyle şeyler söyleme Sirius. Zaten günlerdir onu aklımdan çıkarmak için uğraşıyorum. Böyle bir şeye inanırsam hiç başaramam. Ben artık kararımı verdim, Lily konusu bitecek!"

Sirius James'in böyle kararlı bir şekilde çıkışması karşısında şaşkın görünüyordu. "Peki abi. Sakin ol, ne var bu kadar coşacak."

O sırada Amy'nin ayağa kalkmasıyla konuşmaları kendiliğinden sona erdi. "Neyse çocuklar, ben yatakhaneye gideyim artık. Sonra görüşürüz."

"Görüşürüz Amy," dediler hepbir ağızdan.

Amy gözden kaybolduğu an Remus hızla James'e döndü, "Çatalak, Amy'nin Lily'le ilgili söylediklerini kendi üstüne alınmadın umarım."

James gözlerini devirdi. "Of Aylak, merak etme. Lily'i unutacağım. Onun ne yaptığı, ne hakkında ne düşündüğü de beni ilgilendirmiyor."

Sirius abartılı bir şekilde nefes verdi, James'in söylediğiyle alay edercesine. James sinirle Sirius'a baktı. O sırada Peter şaşkın şakın "James neyi üstüne alınacak ki?" diye sordu. Hiçbir şey anlamamış gibi görünüyordu. Sirius tam Peter'ı bozmak için bir şey söyleyecekken Remus konuşmaya başladı. "Sen olayları bilmiyordun, değil mi Kılkuyruk?"

"Ne olayı?" dedi Peter merakla.

"James Lily'le öpüştü," diye özetledi Sirius lafı uzatmamak için. "Ama onu unutmak için!" diye atıldı James. Remus bu konu her açıldığında takındığı inanmaz ifadeyi takındı. "Unutmana çok yardımcı oldu sanki," diye homurdandı. James'te bu konu her açıldığında verdiği tepkiyi verdi, "En azından içimde kalmadı!"

"Yeter, yeter. Gene başlamayın," diye araya girdi Sirius. Peter ise çok şaşırmış görünüyordu, "James, Lily'i mi öpmüş?" diye sordu heyecandan sesini yükselterek.

James sinirle Peter'a döndü. "Daha da bağır Peter istersen. Slyterin ortak salonunda duymayanlar kalmıştır!"

Peter James tarafından terslenince hemen kızarıp sustu. Ama sonra heyecanına yenik düştü, bu sefer azar işitmemek için abartılı bir fısıltıyla konuşarak onu tek terslemeyecek insana, Remus'a, döndü. "Öpüşmek derken... y-yani... böyle d-dudak dudağa mı?" dedi kıpkırmızı olarak. Sirius havlama gülüşüyle Remus'un konuşmasına izin vermedi. "Yok Kılkuyruk, James gitmiş, Lily'nin elini öpmüş. Biz de burada oturmuş, şaşkınlıkla bunun nasıl olduğunu tartışıyoruz!" Sonra James'e dönüp ciddi bir ifade takınarak, "James Potter, seni gidi terbiyesiz seniii!" diyip işaret parmağını James'e doğru sallayarak dalga geçti. James kendini tutamayıp güldü. "Ya yapmayın abi ya. Dalga geçmeyin şu konuyla. Sizin yüzünüzden sürekli aklıma geliyor o dakikalar," diye sitem etti sonra.

"Bizim yüzümüzden?" dedi Sirius gözlerini kocaman açarak. "Sanki hiç aklından çıkıyor da, bir de suçu bize atıyorsun. O malum olaydan beri sabah akşam sersemletilmiş gibi geziyorsun ortalıkta."

"Evet James," diye atıldı Remus. "O yaptığın büyük bir hataydı. Ama ben sana söylemiştim! Bunun unutmanı kolaylaştırmayacağını, hatta çok daha fazla zorlaştıracağını söylemiştim. Ben seni uyarmıştım."

James sinirlenerek Remus'a çıkıştı. "Aylak yeter ya! Hergün 'ben sana söylemiştim' diye başımın etini yemeye devam etceksen, ohoooo, işimiz var yani! Benim zaten derdim bana yetiyor. Tek istediğim şu konunun artık açılmaması!"

"Y-yani James -ee- ge-gerçekten dudağını mı öptün Lily'nin?" Peter inanmaz gözlerle arkadaşlarına bakıyordu.

--

"NEEEEEE?"

Amy'nin ağzı şaşkınlıktan bir karış açık kalmıştı resmen. "N-nası Lily, nası?? Yani b-bildiğimiz öpüşme mi? Öpücük değil, bildiğimiz öpüşme!?"

Lily her saniye daha da kızardığını hissediyordu. "Amy o kadar ayrıntısını ne yap-"

"Ayrıntı mıııı?" diye bağırdı Amy. "Lily bu en önemli nokta zaten!"

"Amyciğim biraz daha sessiz olsan? Tüm masa bize bakıyor da..."

Lily ve Amy ertesi akşam yemekteyken Lily daha fazla dayanamayıp bombayı patlatmıştı. Amy avazı çıktığı kadar bağıra bağıra Lily'i soru yağmuruna tutmaya başlamıştı ilk şaşkınlığı atlatınca. "Dur, dur," dedi Lily sonunda Amy'i susturmak için sesini iyice yükselterek. "Zaten asıl önemli kısım bu değildi, canım." diye devam etti sonra normal ses tonuyla.

Ama Amy için normal ses tonu kalmamıştı. "Daha önemli ne olabilir ki?!"

Lily hemen James'in onu rahat bırakmayla ilgili söylediklerini aktardı. Amy daha da şaşırmış görünüyordu, "Seni öpüp sonra bunu mu söyledi? Ama nedeeen?" Lily'nin suratına muzaffer bir ifade yayıldı, en azından buna anlam veremeyen tek kişi kendisi değildi. "Bende onu sordum," dedi. "Ama 'işte' deyip gitti. İnanabiliyor musun? James Potter!"

Amy düşünceli düşünceli başını salladı. "Sana söylemiştim," dedi sonra hemen. "James'te bu yıl bir gariplik olduğunu söylemiştim. Bak gördün mü, ortaya çıktı."

"Ne ortaya çıktı?" dedi Lily. "Hiçbir şey ortaya çıkmadı, hatta daha da karıştı bence."

"Yani evet yaptıkları kafa karıştırıcı şeyler," diyerek kabul etti Amy. "Ama sonuçta karşısında bunları takacak bir kız yok ki. Yani en fazla bir kaç gün öpme meselesi yüzünden kızgın kalırsın; ama artık senle uğraşmayı bıraktığına göre o meseleyi de unut gitsin," dedi umursamaz bir tavırla. "Sonuçta sen kazanmış oldun, James pes etti," diye ekledi sonra Lily'e gülümseyerek.

Lily şaşırmıştı. "Kazanmakla ne ilgisi var, ben bir şey kazanmaya çalışmıyordum ki."

"Ama hep seni rahat bırakmasını isteyip duruyordun," dedi Amy. "Sonuçta işte olan bu. Ne şekilde olmuş olursa olsun, James sonunda isteğini gerçekleştirdi!"

Lily hiç bu açıdan düşünmemişti. Daha doğrusu hiç öyle hissetmemişti. James onu maddi açıdan rahat bırakmıştı, o geceden sonra hiç yanına yaklaşmamıştı; ama manevi açıdan Lily'i hiç olmadığı kadar rahatsız ediyordu. _Lanet baş belası!_ diye düşündü sinirle. _Niye onu umursuyorum ki, niye niye niye?!_

"Artık mutlusundur...?" dedi Amy Lily'i dikkatle süzerek.

Lily hemen yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. "Mutluyum tabii, Potter'dan kurtuldum!" dedi. İçinden geçense hala bir tomar duygu karmaşasıydı. _Öpücük yüzünden herhalde_, diye karar verdi sonunda. Lily'i ilk öpen kişi James olmuştu ve Lily bu kadar takılmasının nedenini ilk olmasına bağladı, James olmasına değil.

Amy ise Lily'nin gülümsemesine gülümsemeyle karşılık verirken düşündükleri bambaşkaydı. Lily'i sahte gülücüğüne kanmayacak kadar iyi tanıyordu. James nasıl başardıysa başarmış, Lily'nin içine 'acaba?' tohumları ekmişti. Amy bu konunun kesinlikle burada kapanmayacağını hissediyordu.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Bu kadar geçiktirdiğim için çok çok özür dilerim gerçekten, lütfen affedin beni!:( Ama tatile gitmiştim ve gitmeden önce bir bölüm gönderemedim bir türlü. Ama telafi etmek için 2 bölüm birden gönderiyorum, umarım beğenirsiniz... Ayrıca söz veriyorum artık ya daha uzun bölümler yazacağım, ya da daha fazla bölüm koyacağım. Ve tabiki review yazan herkese çok çok teşekkürler, lütfen beni yorumsuz bırakmayın! İyi okumalar..:)_

Hogwarts'ta zaman genelde su gibi akıp geçerdi. Özellikle de mutluysanız. Ama bu ne James Potter, ne de Lily Evans için geçerliydi. Kafalarının içi ne kadar başka şeylerle dolu olsa da onları boşaltıp yerine dersleri koymaları için zorlanıyorlardı. Dersler hiç olmadıkları kadar zor, öğretmenler de hiç olmadıkları kadar gaddardı. Bu yüzden zamanlarının çoğu buldukları ilk düzlemde ödev yazmakla, ellerine asa geçtiği ilk anda büyü öğrenmekle geçiyordu. Evet, James ve Sirius bile artık pes etmişlerdi. Ödevleri, dersleri bir sonraki seneye erteleyemeyecekleri kafalarına dank etmişti ve diğer herkes gibi oturup bir parşömeni doldurmaya debelenip durmak hiç hoşlarına gitmemişti.

"Ben teori insanı değilim yani, bu kadar basit!" diye elindeki tüy kalemi bir kenara attı Sirius sonunda sinirlenerek. "Pratikte hepsini yaptığım bir şeyi oturup bir de neden anlatıyorum ki?!"

"Çünkü sınavların yüzde ellisi yazılı," diye otomatik bir şekilde cevabını yapıştırdı Remus, başını kitabından bile kaldırmadan. Sirius'un böyle yakınması ve Remus'un bu cevabı vermesi artık bir klasik olmuştu. O yüzden hala İksir kitabından aradığını bulamamış olan James bunu tamamen duymazlıktan gelmeyi tercih etmişti. _Peter da nerede kaldı,_ diye düşündü. Yarım saat önce onu kütüphaneden kendisi için birkaç kitap almaya göndermişti; ama Kılkuyruk hala dönmemişti. Belki aradığını onun getireceği _Nadir Tarifler_ kitabından bulabilirdi. Önündeki kitabın sayfalarını umutsuzlukla karıştırırken İksir dersine lanet etti -en nefret ettiği ders. Aslında bu derse nefreti Slughorn'a olan nefreti yüzündendi. Slughorn'a olan nefreti de Lily yüzünden... Slughorn Lily'i sürekli düzenleyip durduğu partilere çağırıp dururdu, Lily de tüm bu partilere başka başka kavalyelerle giderdi. Slughorn hiçbir zaman James'i partilere davet edecek kadar önemli görmemişti herhalde. Bu yüzden James Lily'i hep başka erkeklere kaptırırdı. _Sanki davet edebilsem, benle gelmeyi kabul edecekti,_ diye düşündü acı acı. Ama olsun, Slughorn yüzünden şansını bile deneyemiyordu! James kafasına üşüşen düşünceleri kovmak istecesine başını hızla salladı. Bu son zamanlarda James'in sık sık kullandığı bir hareket olmuştu. Beynine ne zaman Lily'le ilgili düşünceler üşüşse James kafasını hızla sallıyor ve sanki düşünceler kafasından düşüyor gibi hayal ederek kendini rahatlatıyordu. Sirius, Remus ve Peter artık bu harekete alışmışlardı. Ama düşünceler bu sefer James'in kafasına sıkı sıkı tutunmuş gibiydi, düşmüyolardı; şimdi de Lily'nin İksir'de ne kadar iyi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Hatta şimdi aradığı tarifi ona sorsa kesinlikle bilirdi. Gene kafasını çılgınca salladı James. _Hayır, hayır, tam bir aydır onunla hiç konuşmadın, bu rekoru bozmamalısın James,_ diye telkin etti kendini.

James geçen bir ayda Lily'le ilgili bayağı bir ilerleme kaydetmişti. Onunla hiç konuşmamak başlarda James'e ölüm gibi gelmişti. İlk hafta ortalıkta bir zombi gibi gezmişti -tabi öpücüğün de bunda etkisi olmuştu. Sonraki haftalarda ise James gitgide toparlanmaya başlamıştı. Remus ona hep 'bir insan gerçekten isterse her şeyi başarabilir' diyip duruyordu. Aklı sıra bunu söyleyerek James'e güç veriyordu. Ama James bunu her duyduğunde şöyle düşünüyordu; 'onunla çıkmayı da gerçekten istedim; ama başaramadım.'

James başını kitaptan kaldırıp açılan portre deliğine çevirdi. Kılkuyruk'un gelmiş olmasını umuyordu. Ama gelen sadece bir kaç kızdı. James kızların içinde Jane Cubrick'i farketti bir anda. İksir'de Lily'den sonra en iyi olanlardan biri de Jane'di. James aklını Lily'den almak için ödevlere vermesi gerektiğini ve bu ödeve devam edebilmek için de şu tarifi öğrenmesi gerektiğini hızla kafasından geçirdi ve "Hey, Jane!" diye seslendi. Jane şaşırarak dönüp James'e baktı. "Efendim James?" James Jane'i yanına çağırdı.

"Ya İksirle ilgili bir şey soracağım. Sen bilirsin böyle şeyleri," dedi saçlarını karıştırarak.

Jane gülümsedi. James bir anda Jane'in gülümsemeseyince ne kadar tatlı olduğunu düşündü. "Şu devekaktüsüyle bir şey karıştırılıyordu, sonra ortaya akkavak kokulu bir şey çıkıyordu...?" dedi James yüzünü buruşturarak. "O şeyler neydi, onu soracaktım," dedi sonunda şapşal bir gülümsemeyle.

Jane kaşlarını kaldırarak James'e baktı. "Oh, iksirden gerçekten de hiç anlamıyorsun, değil mi James?" dedi sırıtarak. "Dur bakalım." James'in önündeki İksir kitabına eğilip birkaç sayfa karıştırdı. James, Jane'in saçlarının çiçeksi kokusunu alabilecek kadar yakınındaydı şimdi. Kendisini garip hissettiğini farketti ve bir anda kendi sesini konuşurken duydu. "Belki bana bir gün İksirden ders filan verirsin, olmaz mı?" Bir eliyle tekrar saçını karıştırırken şakacı bir tonla ekledi; "Yoksa F.Y.B.S.'de kazanımı eritmekten korkuyorum."

Jane kitabı karıştırmayı bırakıp James'e baktı. Bir kaç saniye kaşları çatık, şaşırmış bir ifadeyle kalakaldıktan sonra hemen toparlanıp "Tabii sana yardım ederim James. Senin gibi bir büyücünün İksir yüzünden kalmasını istemeyiz," diyerek kocaman gülümsedi. Bir süre ikisi de gülümseyerek birbirlerine bakakaldılar. Sonra Jane toparlanıp İksir kitabında açmış olduğu sayfayı gösterdi. "İşte, burada o sorduğun şeyler yazıyor," dedi.

James kitaba bakarak neden kendisinin daha önce bulamadığına şaşırdı. "Janee!" Jane'nin arkadaşları ortak salonun diğer ucundan ona sesleniyorlardı. Jane James'e bakıp "Ben kızların yanına döneyim. İstersen şu ders işini sonra tekrar konuşuruz," dedi gülümseyerek. James de gene şapşal bir gülümseme ve üçüncü kez saçını karıştırmayla başını salladı. Jane uzaklaşırken de arkasından bir süre bakakaldı.

"Aman Tanrım!" diye feryat eden Sirius'un sesiyle yerinden sıçradı. Sirius gözlerini kocaman açmış James'e bakıyordu. Remus'ta şaşırmış görünüyordu. James 'ne var?' dercesine başını salladı. "Çatalak," dedi Sirius abartılı bir coşkuyla. "Flört dünyasına hoşgeldin!"

"Ne demek istiyorsun Pati?" dedi James, anlamamış görünüyordu.

"Çok şükür demek istiyorum James!" diye feryat etti Sirius. "Biraz önce hayatında ilk kez Lily Evans dışında bir kızla flört ettin! Çak bir beşlik," elini James'e uzattı çakması için ama James onun yerine, "Saçmalama," dedi.

Sirius omuz silkip "Tamam çakmak zorunda değiliz," diye homurdandı.

"Çakmaktan bahsetmiyorum Sirius, ben flört filan etmedim!"

"Hı hı, tabii," dedi Sirius dudaklarını büzüp kafasını sallarken. "Remus'ta bende gözümüzle gördük! 'ihihi, İksirden hiç anlamıyorum Jaaane, ihihi, bana yardım eder misin Jaaaane, ihihi'" Sirius aptal bir ifade takınıp saçlarını kabartarak onun taklidini yapıyordu. James sinirle Sirius'a baktı. "Ben flört etmiyordum!" dedi tekrar, kızgın kızgın.

Remus lafa karışıp "Saçını bile karıştırdın," dedi kesin bir ifadeyle.

"Evet," diye atıldı Sirius. "Saçını bile karıştırdın Çatalak. Bu senin evrensel flört işaretin falan."

James gözlerini kocaman açarak arkadaşlarına baktı. "Ben her zaman saçımı karıştırırım! Bununla ne ilgisi var?"

Remus itiraz ederek parmağını salladı. "Her zaman karıştırırdın," dedi bilmiş bilmiş. Lily'e çıkma teklif ettiğin zamanlarda hep karıştırırdın. Ama bu yıl bu ilkti."

Sirius Remus'un dediğini başını sallayarak onayladı. James ise gözlerini devirdi. "Siz kafayı yemişsiniz. Benden iyi mi bileceksiniz flört edip etmediğimi?!"

"Ooo, orada dur bakalım, koca oğlan!" dedi Sirius ciddi bir ifadeyle. "Karşında bu işlerin ustası duruyor, tabiki senden iyi bileceğim! Ve sen kesinlikle biraz önce Jane'e açık açık kur yaptın -on Sirius gücünde bir kur yapma.

Remus ve James bir anda kahkahalara boğuldular. "Demek on Sirius gücü?" dedi James gülerken. "Vay be, ben neymişim de haberim yokmuş!"

--

"Ne konuştunuz bakalım Bay Yakışıklıyla?" diye kikirdedi Jane'in arkadaşları.

Jane şaşkın ve düşünceli görünüyordu. "Ben de tam anlayamadım," dedi. "Ama anladığım bir şey varsa o da James Potter'ın tanıdığım en en tatlı büyücü olduğu!" diye ekledi heyecanlanarak. Kızlardan "Oooo!" sesleri yükseldi. Jane onlara sırıttı. "Benden İksirde ona yardımcı olmamı istediii!" dedi sevinçle. Ama sonra birden yüzü düşerek ekledi; "Ama Lily var, yani onun İksiri de benden iyi ve zaten James ondan hoşlanıyordu. Neden ondan istemedi ki?"

Jane'in yakın arkadaşlarından biri olan Cameron Dizzley hemen cevabı yapıştırdı. "Lily ondan nefret ettiği için olmasın?"

"Ama-"

"Ayrıca bu yıl onu bir kere bile Lily'nin etrafında görmedim Janey," diye atıldı Jane'in diğer yakın arkadaşı Tina Pikoul.

Jane buna hak vererek başını salladı. Cameron, Tina, Jane, Lily ve Amy aynı yatakhaneyi paylaşıyorlardı. Ama Jane, Cameron ve Tina üçlüsüyle Lily ve Amy çok farklıydılar ve pek sıkı fıkı değillerdi. Jane'in grubu daha çok bol bol süslenmeyi ve insanlar hakkında dedikodu -en çokta kim kimle çıkmış, kim kimden hoşlanmış dedikodusu- yapmayı severdi. Lily ve Amy ise bunlarla pek ilgilenmeyen ve sadece gerekli durumlarda ayna kullanan insanlardı. Jane ve grubu Lily'nin o bakımsız(!) haliyle dünyaya gönderilmiş en yakışıklı erkeklerden birini nasıl etkilediğine bir türlü inanamazlardı. Lily ve Amy ise Jane, Cameron ve Tina'nın ayna karşısında geçirdikleri boşa harcanan vaktin çokluğuna inanamazlardı. Ama gene de bu iki farklı grup biribirlerine gerçek düşüncelerini söylemez ve arkadaşça davranırlardı. Sonuçta birbirlerine zararı dokunacak bir şey yapmadıktan sonra birbirleri için sorun teşkil etmiyorlardı.

Jane, Cameron ve Tina'ya göre okuldaki en çıkılası erkekler arasında ilk sırada -tabiki- Sirius Black vardı. Ama James Potter Jane için gizli birinciydi. James uzun zamandır sadece Lily Evans'la ilgilendiği için çoğu kız ondan ümidi kesmişti; ama son zamanlarda Jane James'e karşı gizli bir arzu beslemeye başlamıştı. Ve işte, tam da bunun üstüne James bugün onunla konuşmuş, hatta kendisinden yardım bile istemişti! _Belki de James'de benden hoşlanıyordur,_ diye düşündü Jane umutla. _Artık Evans olayı da kapanmış gibi görünüyor. Belki -belki bir ihtimal..._

--

Lily bu soğuk sonbahar aylarında Hogwarts'ın görkemli bahçesinde gezinmeye bayılırdı. Soğuğun iliklerine işlemesine izin verir ve bunun beyninin tamamen açılmasını sağladığını düşünürdü. Gene o günlerden birinde gölün kenarında yavaş yavaş yürüyerek düşünüyordu. Bu yıl Lily için oldukça farklı geçiyordu. Derslerin her zamankinden zor olması bu farklılığın sadece küçük bir parçasıydı. Ve Lily her ne kadar kabul etmek istemese de farklılığın büyük kısmı James Potter'dı. Lily artık bu düşüncelerden bıkmış usanmıştı. Ama son bir ayda çok önemli bir şeyin farkına varmıştı; James'in hayatındaki eksikliğinin... Lily sonunda bunu içinde kabul edebilmişti. Ona yıllarca kendisini rahat bırakmasını söylemiş ve bunu gerçekten istediğini sanmıştı. Ama Lily James'ten gördüğü ilgiye fazlasıyla alışmıştı. Şimdi bu ilgi geri çekilince alıştığının farkına varabilmişti ancak. Gene de bunun büyük bir mesele olduğunu düşünmüyordu. James onunla uğraşmayı bırakınca uzunca bir süre kendisini garip hissetmişti. Önce bunu öpüşmeye filan bağlamaya çalışmış; ama cevaba ulaşamamıştı. Sonunda bunun sadece bir alışkanlığın eksikliğinden olduğunu ve kısa sürede kaybolacağını düşünmüştü. Ne de olsa bir alışkanlıktan kurtulmak insanın sadece 3 haftasını alıyordu. Lily bunu Muggle okuluna giderken bir kitapta okuduğuna emindi. Ve şimdiden 'alışkanlığını' bırakalı 4 haftayı geçkin bir süre olmuştu. O yüzden Lily artık Potter meselesini unutmaya başlayacağına kendini ikna etmişti. Zaten hiçbir zaman yaşadığı rahatsız hissi James Potter'ın kendisine bağlamamıştı. James'in yerinde başka biri olsa da aynı şekilde hissedeceğinden emindi. _Ne de olsa sadece bir alışkanlıktı,_ diye düşündü tekrar. Son zamanlarda bunu kendine ne kadar fazla tekrarladığını farketti.

Lily gene de bu durumda olmaktan memnun değildi. James Potter hayatına devam ediyordu, kendisi niye o ahmak çocuğu düşünüp duruyordu ki? Daha geçen gün onu ortak salonda Jane Cubrickle konuşurken görmüştü. Ertesi sabah yatakhanede de Jane arkadaşlarıyla konuşurken sürekli olarak 'James' lafının kulağına çalındığına yemin edebilirdi. Lily bu olaydan sonra kesinlikle biriyle çıkması gerektiğini düşünmüştü. Nedense içinde sanki bir rekabet duygusu oluşmuştu; _Potter biriyle çıkmadan önce ben biriyle çıkmalıyım!_

Titreyerek büyük salona girdi. Soğuk hava kafasına hiçte güzel düşünceler getirmemişti bu kez.

"Lily!" Amy yemek masasından ona sesleniyordu. Lily onun yanındaki boş yere otururken düşüncesini arkadaşıyla paylaştı; "Artık biriyle çıkmalıyım."

Amy tabağına bir sürü salata doldururken "Oh, hepimiz biriyle çıkmalıyız," dedi alaycı bir şekilde.

Lily bir yudum balkabağı suyu içip düşünceli düşünceli Amy'e baktı. "Aslında normalde şimdiye kadar sürekli birileri çıkma teklif etmiş olurdu-"

"En azından James, bir kaç bilyon kez," diye araya girdi Amy sırıtarak.

Lily onu duymamış gibi devam etti. "Bu yıl her şeyde bir gariplik var. Acaba bilmeden insanları benden uzaklaştıracak bir sinyal filan mı yayıyorum?"

"Ah, ne olduğunu biliyorum," dedi Amy kendinden emin bir şekilde. "Biriyle çıkmak için biriyle çıkmak gerekir."

"Ne kadar da mantıklı konuşuyorsun," diye alay etti Lily.

Amy başını sallayarak açıkladı, "Yani şunu demek istiyorum. Biriyle çıktığında şansın daha da açılır. Teklif üstüne teklif gelir. Tabii kabul edemezsin. Ama yalnızken ve tekliflere açıkken bir anda etrafında pervane olan tüm o erkekler yok olup gider. İşte bu yıl sana olan bu."

Lily anlamamış gibi görünüyordu. Kaşlarını çatarak "Ama ben eskiden de çoğu zaman yalnız ve tekliflere açıktım," dedi.

Amy başını salladı. "Ama James değildi."

"Gene nereden çıktı bu lanet Potter?" diye feryat etti Lily.

"Önceden o aslında farkında olmadan senin şansını açıyordu. Yani çıkmasanız da sonuçta onun gibi bir şeydi-"

"Hayır, değildi!"

"Sonuçta o seni bırakınca gözden düştün güzelim," dedi Amy Lily'nin sırtını sahte bir teselliyle okşayarak.

"Saol ya!" dedi Lily, gücenmiş bir şekilde. Amy ise sırıtıyordu.

Lily biraz düşündükten sonra "Aslında söylediğin mantıklı olabilir," dedi yavaşça. "Borsa gibi. Önce hisselerin alınıyor, yükseliyor; ama sonra bir anda ufak bir oynama yüzünden düşüveriyor."

"Dediklerinden hiçbir şey anlamadım," dedi Amy kaşlarını çatarak. Tamamen büyücülerden oluşan bir aileden gelen Amy Borsa diye bir kelimeyi ilk kez duymuştu.

Lily ise onu duymamış gibiydi. "Hisselerimi yükseltmeliyim," diyordu kendi kendine. "Yoksa onun hisseleri yükselmeye başlayacak ve kapış kapış satılacak," diye mırıldandı dehşetle.

Amy ise Lily'nin delirmeye başladığını düşünüyordu.


	6. Chapter 6

James o gece Quidditch antrenmanından dönerken beyni binlerce düşünceyle doluydu. _Zaten son zamanlarda tek yaptığım düşünüp durmak. Galiba büyümek böyle bir şey. Eskiden tek düşüncem Sirius'la yapacağımız şakalar olurdu. Ah ahh, ne rahat günlermiş onlar..._

James'in beyni kadar vücudu da yorgundu. Ama beynini şimdilik bir kenara bırakıp gidip vücudunu dinlerdirmeliydi; çünkü ertesi gün yılın ilk Quidditch maçı vardı. _Son yılımın ilk maçı,_ diye düşündü James. Bu yıl kupayı almayı her şeyden çok istiyordu. Ve işini şansa bırakmamak için her maçı kazanmak onun için çok önemliydi. Biraz önce takımla oldukça başarılı bir antrenman yapmışlar, James onlara bol bol moral vermişti. Ama kendisi için hiçbir şey yeterli olmuyordu. Takımı gönderdikten sonra kendini şatoya dönmeye ikna edememiş ve biraz daha çalışmıştı. Şu anda tüm vücudu iflas etmiş haldeydi bu yüzden. Merdivenleri zor güç çıkarken aklına önceki gece aynı yerden Jane'le birlikte çıktıkları geldi.

James Jane'le İksir dersi konusunun peşini bırakmamıştı. Tabii bunda Sirius'un onu bir türlü rahat bırakmamasının etkisi büyüktü. Ve asıl meselenin İksir filan olmadığı da kesindi. Zaten Jane'le önceki akşamki 'İksir çalışma' süreleri boyunca en az yaptıkları şey herhalde İksir çalışmak olmuştu. Onun yerine bütün akşamı birbirlerine kur yaparak geçirmişlerdi ve James inanılmaz bir şey keşfetmişti; Jane Cubrick'ten gerçekten hoşlanıyordu! James onunlayken zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamamış ve gözlerini ondan bir türlü alamamıştı, sürekli ne kadar güzel ve tatlı olduğunu düşünmüş ve sürekli kendini saçını karıştırırken bulmuştu. Sirius'a göre bunlar hoşlanmak demekti. Zaten James'te, Jane artık uyumak için yatakhaneye giderken arkasından seslenip onu gelecek haftaki Hogsmaid gezisine davet etmişti. James bunu yaptığının neredeyse farkında bile olmamıştı; ama gene Sirius'un dediğine göre bu da hoşlanmanın işaretiydi. James, Lily'den ilk hoşlandığı zamanlarda da böyle hissedip hissetmediğini düşündüğünde sadece içinde büyük bir sızlama hissediyordu. Lily'le ilgili her şey bu sızlamada toplanmıştı sanki artık. James onu hala unutamadığını hissediyordu; ama öyle değilmiş gibi davranmayı seçiyordu. Çünkü sızlama çok can yakıcıydı, dayanılmazdı. Diğer taraftan Jane'le ilgili olan her şey ise yeni, heyecan verici ve kaymakbirası sıcaklığındaydı. Bu yüzden James kendini mutlu edeni seçmekte ısrarlıydı. Neyse ki Sirius James'i sürekli Jane'le çıkması için destekleyerek ona bir bakıma yardımcı oluyordu. James düşündü, _yarın Quidditch maçı, haftaya Jane'le randevu.. Hayatım yavaş yavaş güzelleşmeye başlıyor._

Güzel duygularla portre deliğinden girerken biraz sonra dalacağı uykunun düşüncesiyle doluydu aklı. Ama ortak salonda karşısına çıkan şey biraz önce aklında olan her şeyi uçuruvermişti; Lily.

James bunu yapmak istemedi; ama Lily'i salonun bir ucundaki koltukta başı omzuna düşmüş uyurken görünce onun yanına doğru yürümekten kendini alamadı. Kucağındaki parşömen tomarına bakılırsa Lily bir ödevle uğraşırken uyuyakalmıştı. Saçları önüne düşmüş, elleri kucağında masumca kıvrılmış, düzenli nefeslerine bakılırsa derin uykudaydı. James onu uyandırıp yatakhaneye gitmesini sağlaması gerektiğini düşündü. Ama Lily olduğu yerde o kadar huzurlu görünüyordu ki onu uyandırmaya kıyamadı. _Zaten bunu yapmamalıyım!_ diye düşündü birden. Lily'e biraz yaklaşınca tekrar onun büyüsüne kapılmıştı sanki. James bir ay önce kendini bir daha Lily'le konuşmamaya ikna etmişti ve onunla konuşmadığı sürece gayet iyi baş etmişti durumla. Ama şimdi orada onu öyle görünce gene binlerce duygu, binlerce karmaşa... Bunca zaman sonunda, orada, tekrar ikisi başbaşaydı.

_Hayır hayır hayır,_ diye düşündü._ Hayır James, güzel de değil, tatlı da değil, bir tanrıçaya benziyor olması da seni etkilemesin, ona kapılmamalısın!_ James kendini biraz da olsa ikna etmeyi başarıp Lily'i öylece bırakıp yatakhaneye gitmeye karar verdi. Kararından vazgeçmeden önce hemen dönüp gitmek isterken...

PAAAM!

James elinde süpürgesi olduğunu unutmuş ve dönerken dikkat etmediği için onu Lily'nin yanındaki sehpaya çarpmıştı. Sehpa devrilmiş ve üstündeki kitap yığını da çıkarabildikleri kadar ses çıkararak yere yığılmışlardı. Yanıbaşındaki bu gürültü elbetteki Lily'i uyandırmıştı. Gözlerini açıp korkuyla etrafa bakınarak "Ne oluyor?" diye mırıldandı uykulu uykulu. James bunun sadece sakarlık mı yoksa kader mi olduğunu düşünerek Lily'e baktı.

"Potter?" dedi Lily uyku sersemliğini üstünden atmaya çalışarak. "Benim Evans," dedi James. Artık düşüncelerini durdurmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçti. Evet, Lily çok güzeldi. Evet, Lily çok tatlıydı. Ve evet, sesi de bir kadife gibi James'in üstünden akıp gidiyordu. Sonunda James kendine itiraf etti; _evet, onu çok özlemişim._

"Ah, saat kaç?" dedi Lily hala bir şey anlamamış gibi etrafına bakınarak. "Burada uyuya mı kalmışım?" Sonra dönüp onu uyandıran kitaplara baktı. Tam toplamak için uzanırken James'te aynı şeyi yapmıştı ve kafaları birbirine çarptı. "Arghh!" Lily alnını ovuşturarak kaşlarını çatıp James'e baktı. "Pardon," dedi James. Sanki fazla konuşmaya gücü yokmuş gibiydi. Lily bir şey demeden eğilip kitaplarını kucağına aldı. Sonra parşömenlerine çekidüzen vermeye çalışıp hepsini çantasına tıktı. James'le uzun süre sonra ilk kez konuşuyorlardı ve Lily zeki bir kaç kelime edemeyecek kadar uykuluydu. James'in ise tek yaptığı şey öylece dikilip hipnotize olmuş gibi Lily'e bakmaktı.

"Tepemde ne yapıyordun?" diyebildi sonunda Lily.

James hazırlıksız yakalanmış gibi rahatsızlandı. "Ben -şey... Ben antrenmandan dönmüştüm de..." diyebildi süpürgesini göstererek. "Seni gördüm. Burda. Uyuyordun. Tam giderken. Yanlışlıkla..." Tekrar süpürgesini, sonra da devrilmiş sehpayı gösterdi. İçinden de kendine lanet ediyordu. Konuşma özürlü biri gibi davranıyordu. Bunca zaman sonra Lily'le ilk konuşmalarının böyle olmaması gerekiyordu! James'in hayallerine göre kendisi ona değil, Lily kendisine hipnotize olmuş gibi bakmalıydı. Ve heyecandan konuşamayan da Lily olmalıydı. Kendisi ise en rahat ve umursamaz tavrını takınmalıydı. Ama zaten gerçek hayat hiçbir zaman James'in istediği gibi olamıştı ki...

"Yani beni uyandırmayacak mıydın?" diyen Lily'nin sesi James'i düşüncelerinden sıyırdı birden. "Ha?" dedi James boş bulunarak.

Lily çatık kaşlarla James'e bakıp "Benim burada uyuyakaldığımı gördüğün halde öylece arkanı dönüp gidiyordun yani? Sakarlığın yüzünden uyanmasam sabaha kadar burada kırk büklüm uyumama göz yumacaktın, öyle mi?"

"B-ben..." diye kekeledi James. "Uyandırmayı düşündüm; ama-"

"Aması ne?" dedi Lily kızgın kızgın. "Beni 'rakat bırakmak'tan anladığın bu herhalde? Sana daha önce beni rahat bırak demiş olmam ölsem bile parmağını kıpırdatmadan otur, izle anlamına gelmiyordu yani Potter!"

"Ne ölmesi?! Neden bahsediyorsun Evans?" James iyice şaşkına dönmüştü.

Lily sinirle elini sinek kovar gibi sallayıp "Boşver, Potter!" dedi. Sonra da hızla kızların yatakhanelerinin olduğu kuleye doğru uzaklaştı.

James allak bullak olmuş bir halde Lily'nin arkasından bakakalmıştı. _Bu da neyin nesiydi böyle?!_

--

James ertesi sabah kahvaltıda bir eli çenesinde morali bozuk bir şekilde oturuyordu. "Abi bu kadar gerilme ya, kesin kazanırsınız," dedi Sirius James'in sırtını sıvazlayarak.

"Ne?" dedi James, Sirius'un neden bahsettiğini anlamamış gibi bakıyordu.

"Maç diyorum..." dedi Sirius. "Ama kafana taktığın şey o değil heralde," dedi James'in suratındaki ifadeyi görünce.

James hemen toparlamak için "Yok, yok. Onu düşünüyordum bende," dedi. Ama Sirius hiç inanmış gibi görünmüyordu. "Çatalak sen yıllardır dostumsun, buna kanacak değilim."

Ama James o anda gerçekten sinirini bozan konu hakkında konuşmayı hiç istemiyordu. "Yok Pati, cidden..." filan gibi bir şeyler geveledi ağzında. Sirius ise James'in yüzünü bir süre inceledikten sonra "Senin bu duruşun bir şeye benziyor ama olamaz heralde," dedi kendi kendine konuşur gibi.

"Neymiş?" dedi James merakla.

Sirius hala "Yok yok, o olamaz," diyordu. Sonra durup tekrar James'e baktı. "Bu duruş Lily duruşu," dedi Sirius.

"Nee?" dedi James iyice şaşırarak. "Tamam tamam, maçtan önce hiç aklına sokmayayım dedim, ama aynı öyle yani!" dedi Sirius.

"Ama bildin!"

Sirius iç geçirdi. "Tanrım, bir kere de bir konuda haksız çıkayım ya!" dedi gözlerini yukarı dikerek.

James güldü. Sonra hemen ciddileşip önceki gece Lily'le olanlardan bahsetti.

"Eee?" dedi Sirius sonunda.

"Esi bu kadar abi, ne olduğunu anlamadım, öylece dönüp gitti," dedi James.

"İyide bu seni niye ilgilendiriyor?" diye sordu Sirius. "Hatta bunu neden anlatıyorsun? Neden kafana takıp maça sadece dakikalar kala oturup bunu düşünüyorsun?"

James utanarak başını önüne eğdi. "Ya Patiayak, haklısın. Ama artık öyle eskisi gibi değil cidden. Yani unuttum sayılır, sadece..."

"Sadece ne?" dedi Sirius, biraz kızgın görünüyordu. "Jane'den hoşlandığını sanıyordum."

"Bende öyle sanıyordum."

Sirius iç çekti. "Bak Çatalak, şimdi önce onları bir kenara bırakıp sana Lily'nin o davranışının ne demek olduğunu söyleyeyim. Biliyorsun ben kızlar üstünde uzmanlaşmış bir uzman kişilik olarak her türlü kızın her türlü durumda nası davranacağını çok iyi saptayabilen-"

"Sirius," diye araya girdi James. "Maça yetişmek istiyorum,"

Sirius kendini övme kısmını atlamaktan dolayı biraz bozularak devam etti. "Sonuçta, Lily'nin dediklerine bakılırsa senin onun peşini bırakman yüzünden bozulmuş. Hatta şaşkına dönmüş, hatta bu yüzden sana sinirlenmiş."

"Ne? Neden bahsediyorsun Sirius? Nerden çıktı bütün bunlar?"

"Az öncede söylemekte olduğum gibi, ben bu konuda uzman olduğum için," omuzlarını dikleştirip havalı bir ifade takınmıştı, "bir cümlesinden bile anlarım." dedi. "Hani sana hep 'beni rahat bırak' diyip durdu ya bunca zaman," James 'evet' anlamında başını salladı, "sende öpüştüğünüz gece ona 'artık seni rahat bırakıyorum' dedin ya," James gene başını salladı, "işte Lily dün bunu kasdetmiş. Yani şöyle ki; 'bir rahat bırak dedik diye hiç mi bir şey yapmayacaksın artık!' anlamında." James anlamaya çalışırken alnını kırıştırıp kaşlarını çatmış öylece Sirius'a bakıyordu. "Yani Çatalak, uzun lafın kısası kaçan kovalanır."

"Ben kovalayan kimse göremiyorum Sirius...?" dedi James kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Kovalaması yakındır, abi. Şimdilik sensizlikten rahatsızlık duyuyor, yakında sensiz olamayacağını anlayacak. İşte o zaman kovalayacak," dedi Sirius muzaffer bir ifadeyle.

James ise gene kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Hala Lily'den bahsettiğimize emin misin?" dedi umutsuzca.

--

Lily kahvaltıya iner inmez ilk gördüğü kişi masanın başında oturmuş Sirius Black'le konuşan Potter olmuştu. Lily gözlerini ona bakmamaya zorlayarak masanın diğer başına sindi. Son zamanlarda sanki Potter her yerdeydi. Nereye gitse, nereye baksa o karşısına çıkıyordu -ya da belki artık Lily ona daha çok dikkat ettiği için ona öyle geliyordu; ama bu Lily'nin inkar ettiği bir seçenekti.

Lily ilk kez bir Quidditch maçını izlemek için bu kadar isteksiz hissediyordu. Normalde okuldaki maçları izlemeye bayılırdı ve her zaman Gryffindor'un sıkı destekçisiydi. Ama o gün maçı izleme James'i izlemekle aynı şey gibiydi Lily için. Maç boyunca dikkatinin ona kayacağını biliyordu; çünkü son zamanlarda kendini sürekli ona bakarken yakalıyor, daha fazla bakmamak için kendisine zor engel oluyordu. Lily buna bir anlam yüklememeye çalışıyordu. Sadece onun kendi dünyasında kendi halindeyken nasıl olduğuyla ilgili bir tür merak yüzünden sürekli onu gözetlediğine karar vermişti. Belki de Jane'e bakıp bakmadığını yakalamak için ya da belki kendine bakıp bakmadığını yakalamak için... _Ah ah... Eskiden ne kadar farklıydı,_ diye düşündü. Eskiden her kafasını çevirdiğinde onu kendine bakarken yakalardı; ama bu gidişle yakalanan tek kişi kendisi olacaktı. Lily kendinden utandı. Geçen akşam James ve Jane ortak salonda oturup gülüp konuşurken Lily gizli gizli onlara bakmıştı. İstese bin defa o Jane denen kızın yerinde kendisi olabilirdi; ama istememişti işte ve bunu gurur duyulacak bir şey gibi düşünmeye çalışıyordu; ama bu artık iyice zorlaşmaya başladı. _O tür bir kızdan hoşlanan birinin benimle işi olmaz!_ diye düşündü sonra. Jane'le hiçbir ortak yönleri yoktu neredeyse. Ve James yıllarca kendisinin peşinden koştuktan sonra seçe seçe o kızı mı seçmişti?! _Eğer benden hoşlandıysa ondan hoşlanmasının imkanı yok! -ama hiç öyle görünmüyordu..._ Lily sinirle önündeki sosisleri paramparça ederken Amy'nin sesi sosisleri kurtardı. "Lil, hala burada ne yapıyorsun?" Lily uykudan uyanmış gibi başını kaldırıp etrafa bakınca Büyük Salonun neredeyse tamamen boşalmış olduğunu gördü. Amy kızarmış bir ekmek parçasının arasına biraz peynir sokuştururken "Haydi yürü, maç başlamak üzere," dedi.

--

James kendini en iyi hissettiği yerdeydi sonunda; havada. Rüzgar saçlarını yalarken Quaffle'ı Ravenclawların elinden almaya çabalıyordu. aklında Quaffle'ı alıp karşı takımın çemberlerinden geçirmekten başka hiçbir şey olmadığı için Quidditch'i seviyordu. O anda başka hiç bir şey düşünmek zorunda değildi. Sanki tüm dertler, üzüntüler, sıkıntılar aşağıya, yere aitken, özgürlük ve mutluluk buraya, havaya aitti. James Kovalayıcılığı seçtiği için çok mutluydu. Pek çokları Quidditch'in sadece Arayıcılar ve Vuruculardan ibaret olduğunu, geri kalan kısmın sadece izleyenler sıkılmasın diye uydurulmuş bir oyunun parçaları olduğunu düşünürdü. Aslında bir bakıma doğruydu; maçın kaderini belirleyen başlıca oyuncu Arayıcıydı, maçı sonlandırmak bile onun elindeydi. Vuruculuk ise Arayıcıyı durdurabilecek güce sahip olan tek pozisyondu. Yani Arayıcının belirleyeceği sonucu sadece Vurucular değiştirebilirdi. O zaman Kovalayıcı ve Tutucu gibi şeylere neden ihtiyaç olsundu ki?

James bu düşünüşte olanların ya hiç Quidditch oynamadığını ya da hiç gerçek Quidditch oynayanları izlemediğini düşünürdü. Çünkü oynarken Kovalayıcılık ve Tutuculuk en aktif pozisyonlardı. Arayıcının işi fazla sıkıcı, Vurucularınki ise fazla tehlikeliydi. James havalandığı anda ne Arayıcının Snitch'i bulup bulmadığı aklına gelirdi, ne de her an kendisini süpürgesinden atabilecek olan Bludgerlar. James maçın bitiş düdüğü çalana kadar gözünü büyük kırmızı toptan ayırmaz ve onu karşı çemberlerden geçirmekten başka bir şeye odaklanmazdı. Bu yüzden bu kadar başarılı bir oyuncu olduğunu düşünüyordu; kendi görevine tamamen kendini adadığı için. Ve kaptan olduğundan beri takımından tek istediğiyde buydu. Herkesin sadece kendi yapması gerektiğini yapmasını söylerdi hep. Kovalayıcılar çoğu zaman Arayıcı Snitch'i görüp hareketlendiği zaman oyunu durdurup Snitch'in yakalanmasını beklerdi, Tutucular gelebilecek atışlara dikkat etmezlerdi. James'in takımına tek öğretmek istediği şey ise son düdük çalmadan hiçbir şeyin bitmeyeceğiydi.

O günkü oyunları James'in bunu takımına iyi aşıladığının bir göstergesi gibiydi adeta. Gryffindor takımı tüm gücüyle sahada Ravenclawları yerle bir ediyordu. Ama her zamanki gibi en öne çıkan oyuncu gene James Potter'dı. Quaffle'ı hep o çalıyor, en güzel pasları o atıyor, çoğu sayıyı o yapıyordu. Seyirciler onun adına sloganlar atıyorlardı.

"Ah Tanrım, bu çocuk gerçek olamayacak kadar harika!" diye bağırıp zıplıyordu Jane Cubrick. Lily yan yan Jane'e bakıp gözlerini devirdi. Nasıl olduysa, Lily kendini tribünlerde Jane ve grubunun yanında buluvermişti. Jane James her top aldığında çığlık çığlığa ayağa kalkıyor, arkadaşlarına sürekli onun ne kadar mükemmel olduğunu anlatıp duruyordu. _Tam da ihtiyacım olan şey,_ diye düşündü Lily gözlerini devirerek.

"Umarım yakışıklı suratını bozacak bir Bludger yemez," dedi Jane arkadaşlarına, endişeli görünerek. Sonra aklına daha kötü bir şey gelmiş gibi iyice telaşlanarak ekledi, "Ya sakatlanırsa da randevumuza gidemezseeeek?"

_Randevu mu?_ Lily şaşırarak Jane ve arkadaşlarının konuşmasına iyice kulak kabarttı.

"Merak etme Janey," diyordu Cameron. "Hogsmaid gezisine daha bir hafta var, o zamana kadar zaten düzelir."

"Hımm, evet," diye katıldı Jane ikna olarak. "Ama gene de ona bir şey olmasın, kıyamam ben." Yüzünü köpek yavrusu gibi bir şekle sokmuştu.

"Ayyy, ne tatlıı!" dedi arkadaşları hep birlikte.

Lily duyduklarına inanamıyordu. Cubrick ve Potter resmen çıkıyorlar mıydı yani?! Lily James'in bu kadar kötü bir seçimi nasıl yaptığına inanamıyordu. Yani onun dangalağın teki olduğunu düşünürdü; ama Jane Cubrick'le çıkacak derecede olduğunu bilmiyordu cidden. Ve kendisi hala kimseyle çıkmazken Potter biriyle çıkıyordu -Potter biriyle çıkıyordu!

"Eveeet!" Amy dönmüş Lily'e sarılarak hoplayıp zıplıyordu. Lily bir anda maçta olduğunu unutmuştu; ama belli ki maç bitmişti bile. Lily sonucun yazdığı büyülü tabelaya baktı. Tabiki Gryffindor kazanmıştı, Potter kazanmıştı... Lily bu kez kazandıkları için sinirli olduğunu hissetti nedense.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: İKİ bölüm birden, oleey:P Crypta ve Tasoli'ye son reviewleri için çok teşekkürler. Ama daha fazla Review gelmesini bekliyorum, okuyan herkes bir cümlecik olsa bile bir şeyler yazarsa çooook sevinirim. Evet, bu bölümlerde olaylar hızlanıyor, hoşunuza gitmeyecek şeyler görebilirsiniz; ama ne yapabilirim ki, bunlarda hikayenin tuzu biberi:) umarım çok beğenirsiniz, iyi okumalar:)_

_Hogsmaid..._

Lily bir haftadır kendini bir cenderenin içindeymiş gibi hissediyordu. Geçen cumartesi oynanan Quidditch maçında James'le Jane'in çıktıklarını öğrendiğinden beri adeta çökmüş bir ruh halindeydi. Artık kaçacak saklanacak yeri kalmamıştı. James'in biriyle çıkması, hatta kendisinden başka biriyle çıkmayı düşünmesi bile Lily'e çok dokunmuştu. Nedenini bilmiyordu ve artık anlamaya çalışmaktan da vazgeçmişti. Tek bildiği buna çok bozulduğuydu ve artık bunu kabul etmekten başka bir çaresi kalmamıştı. Bunu Amy'e söylediğinde Amy'nin hiç şaşırmaması Lily'i çok şaşırtmıştı.

"Çok normal," demişti Amy direkt. Lily kaşlarını çatarak Amy'e bakmıştı.

"Nesi normal?" dedi Lily anlamaya çalışarak. "Yıllardır nefret ettiğim ve bir gram umurumda olmayan insanı birden böyle takmamın nesi normal Amy, Tanrı aşkına?"

"İnsanoğlunun açgözlülüğü," dedi Amy omuz silkerek. Amy Lily'nin alnını kırıştırarak daha fazla açıklama beklediğini farkedince konuşmayı sürdürdü. "Bunun seninle ya da James'le bir ilgisi yok Lily. Her insan o kadar ilgi gördükten sonra o ilgi bıçak gibi kesilince afallar. Ve birden o hiç umursanmayan insan takıntı haline getirilir. Bu gayet normal ve genelde geçici bir şeydir." Amy 'bu kadar basit' dercesine kollarını açtı. "Tabii senin durumunda 'umursanmayan insan'ın fazlasıyla tatlı olması ve mükemmel öpüşmesi de göz önüne alındığında işler biraz daha karışıyor," diye ekledi muzip bir sırıtmayla.

Lily kaşlarını çatarak "Mükemmel öpüştüğünü nereden biliyorsun?" diye sordu.

"Öpüştükten sonra bir hafta kadar kendine gelememenden," dedi Amy, sırıtması daha da yayılarak.

"Yok öyle bir şey!" diye hemen inkar etti Lily. Ama uzun zaman önceki o hissi hatırlayınca içi kamaşmıştı tekrar. "Hem iyi öpüşüp öpüşmediğini nereden anlayabilirim ki? İlk öpüşmemdi sonuçta..." dedi Lily kendi kendine konuşur gibi.

"Gayet iyi anlarsın," dedi Amy hemen. "Bakınız, Tom Salem."

"Aaa, evet evet," dedi Lily yüzünü buruşturarak. Amy'nin ilk öpüştüğü kişiydi Tom Salem. Geçen yıl mezun olmuştu, Amy'le 5 yıl önce sadece birkaç ay çıkmışlardı ve hala Amy'e sürekli baykuşlar gönderir, onu unutamadığını ve onu özlediğini söyleyip dururdu. Ayrıldıktan sonra okuldayken de belli aralıklarla Amy'e çıkma teklif ederdi; ama Amy için o defter çoktan kapanmıştı.

Yıllar önce Amy ilk öpüşmesini heyecanla Lily'e gelip anlatmıştı; heyecan ve biraz iğrenmeyle. "Yani öpüşmek böyle bir şeyse neden herkes bu kadar seviyor?" demişti şaşkın şaşkın. "Hiçte güzel bir duygu değil; ne ayakların yerden kesilmesi, ne kalbin çıkacakmış gibi atması, ne karnında kelebekler uçuşması... Hepsi yalan!" Lily bunu duyduğunda çok üzülmüştü; çünkü o da pek çok kız gibi hep ilk öpüşmenin mükemmelliğinin hayalini kurmuştu. Amy de Tom'un kendisini bir kez daha öpmesine fırsat vermeden ondan ayrılmıştı zaten.1 yıl sonra ilk ve tek gerçek ilişkisi olan Henry Stiffler Amy'i öptüğünde ilk öpüşmesinden beklediği tüm o harika duyguları yaşayınca hem kendisi çok mutlu olmuştu, hem de Lily. Ama Lily hiçbir çıktığıyla öpüşecek kadar yakın olamamıştı, ya da kimseyle yeterince uzun süre çıkmamıştı. Zaten James Potter etrafında olduğu sürece onu öpmeye çalışan her erkeğin başına gelmeyen kalmadığı tüm okulca biliniyordu artık. _Ve işte sonunda beni ilk öpen o oldu, _diye düşündü Lily James'e sinirlenerek. _Kendini beğenmiş domuz! _Ama Lily ilk öpüşmesinde yaşamak istediği tüm o duyguları James'in dudaklarında bulmuştu. Gene de bu fikir hiç hoşuna gitmiyordu.

Amy'le konuşa konuşa Hogsmaid'e kadar geldiklerini farketti. Şimdi köyün girişinde durmuş önlerinde uzanan ve Hogwarts öğrencileriyle dolu olan caddeye baktılar. Amy yüzünü buruşturarak "Beni buraya niye zorla sürükledin anlamıyorum Lil. Artık Hogsmaid sıkmadı mı sence? Hem de o kadar ödev varken..." diye homurdandı.

Lily Amy'e dönüp gözlerini kısarak bir sır verirmişçesine sesini alçalttı. "Gizli bir görevimiz var dostum."

--

James karşısında oturan Jane'i seyrediyordu. Bir şeyler anlatıyordu; ama James pek duymuyordu. Ne kadar güzel olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ve hayat dolu. Ve seksi. Ve... ve en önemlisi kendisine harika davranan. James, Jane'in kendisinden hoşlandığını her halinden anlayabiliyordu. Jane zaten saklamaya filan çalışıyor gibi değildi. Tamamen açık oynuyordu. James'in de en çok hoşuna giden bu olmuştu. Hoşlandığı birinin kendisine bu kadar iyi davranmasına alışık değildi ne de olsa. Jane'in kendisinden hoşlandığını belli etmesi onu kolay biri gibi göstermek yerine James'in gözünde daha da değerlendirmişti. Sonra fark etti ki istese de istemese de her saniye Jane'in her şeyini Lily'le karşılaştırıyordu. Ama bu Jane'in aleyhine bir şey değildi; tam tersine James Lily'nin ne kadar imkansız bir vaka olduğunu iyice anlamıştı bu sayede. _Meğer dışarıda ne kadar da harika kızlar varmış, _diye düşündü. _Ben Lily'le vakit kaybederken neler kaçırmışım. _James bunu düşündü; ama hala bir tarafı 'Lily! Lily!' diye bağırıyordu. Zaten James'in şu son bir ayda yapmayı başardığı şey de o tarafının sesini biraz kısmaktı. Yakında sesin tamamen kapanacağını umuyordu.

Ama birden iç dünyasındaki tüm frekanslar altüst oldu.

"Ahha, burdalar," diye fısıldadı Lily Amy'e Üç Süpürgenin kapısından girer girmez. Amy etrafa bakınarak "Nerede?" diyordu.

"Herkese belli etmesen tatlım," diye Amy'nin kolunu çekiştirerek bara götürdü Lily. Madame Rosemerta'dan Kaymakbiralarını isterken Amy, James ve Jane'i yeni görebilmişti. Üç Süpürgenin en köşesindeki en kuytu masada oturuyorlardı. "Taa nereye oturmuşlar. Girdiğimiz anda nasıl da gördün hemen!" Lily güldü. "Potter radarım sağ olsun."

Lily Amy'e Üç Süpürgeye gelirken James ve Jane'in buluşacaklarını ve onları bulup randevularını lanetlemeleri gerektiğini anlatmıştı. "Hangi laneti kullanacağız ki?" diye sormuştu Amy biraz şaşkın bir halde. Lily çok gülmüştü. "Hayır, mecaz anlamda söylemiştim Amylin," demişti gülmeye devam ederek. Amy hala kafası karışık görünüyordu. "Yani Muggle'lar böyle der, bir şeyi bozmak, mahvetmek anlamında," diye açıklamayı sürdürmüştü Lily de. "Muggle'ların lanetlerden haberi var mı yani?" Amy'nin şaşkınlığı daha da artmış gibiydi. Sonunda Lily demek istediğini bir şekilde açıklayınca Amy'e de bir görev vermişti; onları bulduklarında onları gözetlemek ve neler olduğunu Lily'e aktarmak...

İşte o sırada Üç Süpürgenin barında otururken Amy bu görevini yerine getiriyordu. Gözlerini kısarak James ve Jane'e baktı -sanki öyle etrafa göz gezdiriyormuş gibi. Jane'in arkası dönüktü, ellerini kollarını sallıyordu, bir şeyler anlatıyordu belli ki. James'in ise gözleri hiç saklamaya çalışmaksızın Lily ve Amy'nin üzerine sabitlenmişti. "Bize bakıyor," dedi Amy ağzının kenarıyla Lily'e. Lily en parlak gülümsemesiyle saçlarını arkaya atarak "Amaçta oydu zaten," dedi. Amy şeytani bir ifadeyle gülümsedi, "Sen var ya sen çok tehlikelisin Lillie," dedi kaymakbirasından koca bir yudum alırken.

_Nasıl olur ya?_ James tam her şeyi yoluna koymaya başlarken neden sürekli Lily Evans bir şekilde gelip bunu bozmak zorundaydı ki? Tam Quidditch maçından önce ortak salonda Lily'le karşılaşmasından sonra şimdi de burada karşısına çıkıvermişti. Yedinci sınıftakilerin Hogsmaid'e inmesinin sadece iki nedeni olabilirdi; ya bir ihtiyaç, ya da bir randevu. Ama Lily gelip yanında Amy'le karşısına oturup rahat rahat Kaymakbirası içtiğine göre iki seçenekte değildi. _Neden her şey bana karşı?_ diye düşündü James. Biraz önce tamamen Jane'e yönelik olan tüm dikkati yokolup gitmişti. İçindeki o iflah olmaz seste bas bas bağırıyordu Lily'nin adını. _Bir değişiklik var gibi._ James istemeden Lily'i inceledi._ Her zamanki güzelliğinin binle çarpılmış hali, _diye düşündü, Lily'nin Amy'le gülüp konuşurken yüzünde oluşan o inanılmaz gülümsemeye kapılarak. Saçlarının ipeksi salınımı, rahat tavırları... James gene Lily'nin yörüngesine girmişti işte. Ve Lily her tarafa köredici ışıklar saçan Güneş olsaydı Jane şu anda onun ışığıyla parlayan sıradan bir yıldız bile olamazdı.

James birden hızla kafasını salladı. _Bu lanet düşünceler nereden çıktı birden bire? Lanet olsun! Kurtulmalıyım bunlardan! _James başını çılgınca sallayıp durdukça Jane susup şaşkınlıkla ona bakmaya başladı. "James?" dedi sonunda incecik bir sesle. James birden Jane'i hatırlayıp saçlarını karıştırarak ona baktı. "Birer kaymakbirası daha?" diye sordu sonra Jane'in önündeki boş şişeyi göstererek. Jane "Evet," dedi. James kalkıp bara doğru yürüdü. _Lily'le konuşsam..?-saçmalama James!-ama Jane'le buluşmamı mahvetmesine izin vermemeliyim! Jane'i alıp başka bir yere gitsem?-onlar sonra geldi, onlar gitsin!_

"2 tane daha Madame." James hemen yanıbaşındaki sandalyede oturan Lily'i görmemiş gibi davranmak için gözlerini barın duvarındaki aynanın bir köşesine sabitlemiş, sabırla bekliyordu. Ama Lily'nin kokusu buram buram burun deliklerine saldırdıkça sanki morfin verilmiş gibi uyuşuyordu; Slughorn'un İksir sınıfında arkada sürekli kaynayan 3 kazandan biri olan Amortentia'dan her seferinde aldığı tek koku... _Belki de İksir'i bu yüzden bir türlü öğrenemiyorum, _diye düşündü. Derste bu koku hep burnunda oldukça hiç dikkatini yaşlı Slughorn'a toplayıpta bir şeyler dinlediğini hatırlamıyordu.

"Bize de 2 tane daha," diyen Lily'nin sesini duydu James. İstemsizce dönüp bakmıştı. O sırada Amy'le gözgöze geldi. Artık konuşması gerekiyordu.

"Amy! Meraba," dedi sanki onu yeni görmüş gibi. "Evans," dedi başıyla Lily'e soğuk bir selam vererek. Gayet iyi gittiğini düşündü. Lily'le önceki konuşması -daha doğrusu konuşamaması- ile karşılaştırıldığında şimdi durumu oldukça iyi idare etmişti.

"Hangi rüzgar attı sizi buraya?" diye sordu rahat bir tavırla. Lily'le gözgöze gelmiyor, daha çok Amy'le konuşuyor gibi yapıyordu. Ama cevap Lily'den geldi. "Derslere ara verip biraz rahatlayalım dedik. Seni hangi rüzgar attı Potter?" Lily, James'e yukarıdan bakarak ve kendine aşırı güven dolu bir şekilde konuşuyordu. James sonunda gözlerini Lily'den kaçırmayı bırakıp doğrudan gözlerinin içine baktı. Evet, doğrudan Güneş'e bakmak gibi bir histi. Ama sonuçta gözleri ya kör olacak ya da buna alışmak zorunda kalacaklardı. Ve James artık alışmanın zamanının çoktan geldiğini farketti o anda.

"Jane'le geldik, Evans. Çıkıyoruz da," dedi James. Bir anda kendisini daha iyi hissettiğini fark etti. Lily saklayamadan önce yüzündeki hafif afallamayı gördü. Artık gözleri yanmıyordu.

"Ah, Jane Cubrick?" dedi Lily, sanki hiçbir fikri yokmuş gibi.

"Evet," dedi James gülümseyerek. "Çok tatlı kız, değil mi?" Cevap beklemeden dönüp barda duran Kaymakbiralarını aldı. "Neyse, Jane'i daha fazla bekletmeyeyim. Sizi gördüğüme sevindim."

Ve James Potter ilk kez Lily'e sırtını dönüp bir kere bile arkasına bakmadan başka bir kıza gitmişti.

Lily kaşlarını çatarak Amy'e döndü. "Tatlı kız mı? Aman Tanrım! Potter düşündüğümden daha da salakmış!" Amy anlayışla arkadaşının sırtını sıvazladı. "Boşver tatlım, en azından artık ondan kurtuldun," dedi Amy umutlu bir gülümsemeyle. "Kurtuldum mu?" dedi Lily, Amy inanılmaz saçma bir şey söylemiş gibi. "Bu saçma şey bir hafta bile sürmez. Ve sonra Potter gene gelip ayaklarıma kapanacak onunla çıkmam için. Tabi ki gene de hiç bir zaman onunla çıkmayacağım!" Lily burnundan sinirli bir ses çıkararak önündeki Kaymakbirasını fondipledi. Amy başını sallayarak Lily'nin James'le ilgili bu takıntısının çabuk geçmesini umdu. Çünkü James'in haline bakılırsa onun Lily'le ilgili takıntısı çoktan geçmişti.

--

Ertesi gün kahvaltıya Lily çok neşeli bir şekilde inmişti. Amy bunun 'ben iyiyim, Potter falan da umurumda değil' neşesi olduğunu anında anladı.

"Bugün ne yapalım, Amylin?" diye şakıdı Lily tabağını doldururken. İki sıra yanlarında dipdibe oturan James ve Jane'i tamamen görmezlikten geliyordu.

Amy kaşlarını kaldırarak, "Hımmm, ödev?" diye önerdi.

"Ehehe, evet pek bir seçeneğimiz yok aslında," dedi Lily hala gülümseyerek.

"Lily," dedi Amy kaşlarını kaldırarak Lily'e bakıp. "İyi misin?"

"Harikayım! Neden sordun ki?" dedi Lily hala ve hala gülümseyerek.

"Immm, ödev yapmayı bile sevinçle karşıladın da..."

"Amy Amy Amy," dedi Lily başını sallayarak. "Hayatta her zaman her şey istediğimiz gibi gitmeyebilir. Ama her şeyi istediğimiz yola sokacak gücümüz olduğu sürece bunun bir önemi yok." Parmaklarıyla sayarak örneklemeye başladı. "Mesela, ödevleri yapacak gücümüzün olması gibi, uyandığımızda mutlu hissetme gücümüzün olması gibi, Chad Murray'a çıkma teklif etme gücümüzün olması gibii-"

"Ne? Kim?" diye atıldı birden Amy.

"Ne ne?" dedi Lily birden önündeki tabakla ilgilenip bir şey olmamış gibi davranarak.

"Lily," dedi Amy, Lily'i tutup tekrar kendisine döndürerek. "Kime çıkma teklif ediyormuşuz?"

Lily gözlerini yere eğip mırıldandı; "Chad Murray, Hufflepuff Öğrenci Başkanı..."

"Hımm, peki bu fikir tam olarak hangi cehennemden çıktı Lilyciğim?"

"Yani biriyle çıkmam gerekiyor, biliyorsun," dedi Lily kısık sesle. "Potter'da biriyle çıkıyor ve ben böylece-"

"Sana gerçekten inanamıyorum!" diye araya girdi Amy. "James biriyle çıkıyor diye gidip sokaktan bulduğun bir çocuğa çıkma mı teklif edeceksin?!"

Lily sinirlenerek Amy'e baktı. "Birincisi, o sokaktan bulduğum biri değil, Hufflepuff Öğrenci Başkanı! İkincisi, Potter biriyle çıkıyor diye değil, kendim bizzat Chad'i beğendiğim için! Üçüncüsü, ne zamandır birilerine çıkma teklif etmeye karşı oldunuz, Bayan Herkese-Çıkma-Teklif-Eden?!"

"Ahhh!" Amy şoktan ağzı bir karış açık kalmış, Lily'e bakıyordu. "Bunu söylediğine inanamıyorum Lily! Ben sadece çok çok hoşlandığım kişilere cevabın evet olduğundan emin olduğumda çıkma teklif ederim. Senin gibi yıllardır umurumda değil modunda gezdiğim bir çocuğa kafayı takıp onunla kendimi yarıştırdığım için, sadece adını ve aptal bir rozete sahip olduğunu bildiğim birine asla çıkma teklif etmem!"

"Hiçbir konuda bana destek olma, tamam mı?" dedi Lily gücenmiş bir ifadeyle.

"Desteğe ihtiyacın olduğunu kabul etsen olurum Lily. "Ama sen _onun_ düzgün bir ilişkiye girmesini kaldıramadığını kabul bile edemiyorsun!"

Lily yüzünü buruşturdu; "Ne ilişkisinden bahsediyorsun? Bir hafta bile sürmeyecek!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ayyyy! İnanamıyorum!"

Lily uykusundan sıçrayarak uyandı. Yatakhanede çığlıklar yankılanıyordu._ Neler oluyor böyle?! _Yatağının perdelerini açtığında karşısında Jane Cubrick'i havalara zıplarken buldu.

"Bugün James'le birinci ayımız! İnanabiliyor musunuz?!" diyordu Cameron ve Tina'ya. Belli ki onlarda Lily gibi Jane'in çığlıklarıyla uyanmış, şaşkın şaşkın bakınıyorlardı.

"Bakııın!" diye çığlıklar atmaya devam etti Jane. Cameron ve Tina'nın gözüne kocaman kahverengi peluş bir tavşan sokuyordu. "Bana aydönümü hediyesi almıış! Ne şirin değil mi?!"

Lily'nin Muggle dünyasında gördüğü peluş hayvanların aksine bu o kadar gerçekçi görünüyordu ki! Sonra Amy'nin odasındaki peluş hayvanları hatırladı. Amy'nin dediğine göre büyücü dünyasındaki peluş hayvanlar aslında gerçekten de gerçekti. Tek farkları acıkmıyor, dışkılamıyor ve kirlenmiyorlardı. İstenmediği sürece ses bile çıkarmıyorlardı. Lily bunun harika olduğunu düşünmüştü ve o günden beri bunlardan bir tane almayı istiyordu... taa ki bir tanesini Jane Cubrick'in elinde görene kadar. Hem de James'in aldığı bir tane...

"Ayy! Boynuna taktığı kurdaleye bakın! Üstüne 'Jamie' yazmıış! Ona hep Minik Tavşanım Jamie diyorum da!" diye açıklama yaptı Jane kikirdeyerek.

Lily gözlerini devirip kendini tekrar yatağa attı. Jane işte böyle bir insandı; herkese şirin olduğunu düşündüğü lakaplar takarak konuşan, her cümlesi ünlemle biten, her kelimeyi uzatarak söyleyen... ve bir aydır James Potter'la ciddi gibi görünen bir ilişki yaşayan... Lily ise daha çok şöyle bir kızdı; yakın olduğu insanlar hariç herkese soyadıyla hitap eden, tamamen noktaların insanı olan, sadece beyninde uzun cümleler kuran, gerçekte gerekmedikçe cümleyi bile fazla uzatmayan... ve bir aydır her gün kalkarken o günün James'le Jane'in ayrılacağı gün olduğunu düşünen... ve hep yanılmış olan...

"Ne halt oluyor?" diye kalktı Amy, perdesinden darmadağın saçlarıyla örtülü kafasını uzatıp küfrederek. Jane'in sevinç seremonisi hala sürüyordu. Amy'i de uyandırdığını görünce "Ayy, kusura bakmayın kızlar. Sevinçten yerimde duramıyorum da!" diye kikirdedi. Amy kaşlarını çatarak Jane'e bakıyordu. Jane "Bugün James'le birinci ayımız ve bana bu şirin şipşirin tavşanı almııış!" diye kucağındaki oyuncağı gösterdi Amy'e, sanki kimsenin o tavşanın şirinliği karşısında kızgın kalamayacağını düşünüyordu. Amy hala çatık kaşlarla Jane'e bakıyordu. Jane sonunda mesajı alıp Amy tarafından James'le birinci aydönümlerinde lanetlenmek istemediğini farketmiş olmalı ki "Neyse en iyisi ben hemen aşağı, minik tavşanıma koşayım!" dedi üstüne bir şeyler geçirirken, Amy'nin öldürücü bakışları karşısında gülümsemeye çalışarak. Jane apar topar yatakhaneden ayrılana kadar Amy onu bakışlarıyla korkuttuktan sonra Lily'e dönüp gözlerini devirdi. "Bir ay olmuş ha?" dedi, "James'in sinirleri çelikten olmalı."

"Kendisi de aynı derecede sinir bozucu olduğu için hiç sorun çekmiyordur," diye omuz silkti Lily. Artık James ve Jane'in kolay kolay ayrılmayacaklarını kabul etmeye başlıyordu.

"Sizinde Chad'le bir ay olacak o zaman, değil mi?" dedi Amy kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Pöff!" dedi Lily sadece tekrar yatağına yığılarak.

"Jane kadar heyecanlı görünmüyorsun, dostum," dedi Amy dalga geçerek.

Lily güldü. "Bizden geçti o heyecanlar, dostum," diye karşılık verdi.

--

"Bebişiiim!"

James, Sirius, Remus ve Peter'la kahvaltı ederken Jane arkadan koşup James'e sarıldı. James Jane'in bu coşkulu davranışına gülerken Jane bir anda James'in dudaklarına yapıştı. Sirius, Remus ve Peter ne yapacaklarını bilemez bir halde birbirlerine bakmışlardı. Sirius gözlerini kocaman açarak yüzünü buruşturarak kusar gibi bir ifade yapmıştı. Remus'da dudaklarını büzüp yemek masasının ortasında çılgınca öpüşen James ve Jane'e bakmamaya çalışıyordu. Peter pek rahatsız olmamış, hayran hayran onlara bakıyordu. Sirius Peter'ın koluna vurup bakışlarını çevirmesini işaret etti.

Sirius ve Remus James'in Lily'den başka bir kıza ilgi göstermesini başlarda harika bulsa da, zamanla bu kızın Jane Cubrick olmasından pek hoşlanmadıklarını farketmişlerdi. Jane James'i hep yanlarından çalıyor, birlikte oturdukları zamanda sadece kendisi konuşuyordu. Sürekli anlatacağı bir şeyler oluyordu ve bu şeyler hiçbir zaman Sirius ve Remus'un ilgisini çekmiyordu. Zaten çoğu zamanda Jane'in peşinden ayrılmayan Cameron ve Tina da yanlarında oluyor ve üçü bitmek bilmeyen bir kız muhabbetiyle Sirius ve Remus'un tam anlamıyla başlarının etini yiyorlardı. Peter ise grup içinde her zaman en çok James'e taptığı için hiçbir şeyden şikayetçi gibi gözükmüyordu. Bir de Sirius'un iddiasına göre Peter, Tina Pikoul'a karşı gizli bir aşk beslediği için onun etrafında olmaktan bile hep mutlu oluyordu. Peter ise bu konu ne zaman açılsa kızarıp yerin dibine giriyor, hiçbir şey söyleyemiyordu.

Sirius ve Remus arkadaşlarının Jane'e ve arkadaşlarına nasıl katladığını bir türlü anlayamasalarda James mutlu göründüğü sürece bir şey demiyorlardı. James'e karşı da Jane'i seviyor gibi davranıyorlardı. "Sirius! Remus!" diye şakıdı Jane, sonunda James'in dudaklarından ayrılarak. "Bugün James'le birinci aydönümümüz! İnanabiliyor musunuz?!"

Sirius ve Remus sahte birer gülümsemeyle Jane'e baktılar. "Oh, emin ol inanamıyoruz Jane," dedi Sirius bakışlarını çevirirken. Remus saklamaya çalışarak hafiften sırıttı. Ama zaten Jane, Sirius ve Remus'un dalga geçtiğini farkedemeyecek kadar mutluydu. "Jamiee, bugün ne yapacağız?" dedi cıvıl cıvıl bir sesle. "Ne yapalım aşkım?" dedi James Jane'in sevinçli haline gülümseyerek. "Bilmeem, akşama ortak salonda parti yapmaya ne dersin aşkııım?"

James düşünceli düşünceli başını salladı. "Hımm, olabilir; ama bir Öğrenci Başkanı olarak aslında böyle şeyler yapmamam gerekiyor-"

"Aa, beni kıracak mısın?" diye dudağını sarkıttı Jane.

James Jane'in sarkıttığı dudağını uzanıp öperek "Ben seni asla kırmam; ama Evans'ın sorun çıkaracağına eminim."

--

"Lilyy!"

Chad kendisini Biçim Değiştirme dersinden almış koridorda kol kola yürüyorlardı. Lily'nin arkasında duyduğu bu incecik ses tanıdığı tek bir kişiye ait olabilirdi. _Nereden çıktı şimdi bu?!_

Dönüp baktığında tahmininin doğru olduğunu görüp siniri bozuldu. Jane Cubrick arkalarından koşa koşa geliyordu. _O ayakkabılarla böyle koşmak zor olmalı_, diye düşündü Lily.

"Ah, Lily, Chad, sizi yakaladığıma sevindim," dedi gelip Lily'nin yapmacık olduğunu düşündüğü bir gülümsemeyle onlara bakarak. "Şey, iki dakika vaktiniz varsa sana bir şey soracaktım, tatlım," diye ekledi Lily'e ışıl ışıl bir gülümsemeyle bakarak. Tabii bu ışıl ışıl gülümsemenin yüzde doksanı makyajla sağlanmıştı. _Her neyse,_ diye düşündü Lily. _Jane ondan ne isteyebilirdi ki? Ve ona ne hakla 'tatlım' diyebiliyordu?_ Tekrar _her neyse_ diye düşündü.

"Imm, akşam ortak salonda bir parti düzenlemek istiyoruz da... Sorun olmaz değil mi tatlım?"

Lily kaşlarını çatarak Jane'e baktı. "İstiyoruz derken? Siz kimsiniz? Cam ve Tina'yla mı?"

"Ah, hayır. Jamie ve ben," dedi Jane kocaman sırıtarak.

"Oov, doğru ya. Artık yeni bir 'siz' var," dedi Lily başını sallayarak.

"İhihi," diye kikirdedi Jane. "Hem biliyorsun bugün bizim birinci-"

"Biliyorum biliyorum," diye araya girdi Lily. Tekrar o bugün-bizim-birinci-ayımız hikayesini dinleyemeyecekti doğrusu.

Jane aklına yeni bir şey gelmiş gibi birden atıldı. "Siz de neredeyse bir aydır çıkıyorsunuz, değil mi?" dedi sevinçle bir Chad'e bir Lily'e bakarak.

"Yarın tam bir ay olacak," dedi Chad gülümseyerek. Sonra Lily'e baktı, ondan da bir tepki beklercesine. "Ah, evet, tabii," dedi Lily, gülümsemeye çalışıp Chad'e baktı. _Bir ay olmuşsa olmuş, bu kadar abartacak ne var anlamıyorum,_ diye düşünüyordu içinden de.

Jane hoplayarak ellerini çırptı. "O zaman akşamki parti sizin içinde olmuş olur. Birlikte kutlarız!"

"Sanmıyorum," dedi Lily hemen. Jane birden elinden oyuncağı alınmış bir köpek yavrusu suratına bürünerek baktı Lily'e.

Chad'de dönüp "Neden olmasın ki?" dedi merakla.

_Çünkü kutlayacak bir şey yok! Tanrı aşkına, sanki evlilik yıldönümü!_ Bu düşüncelerini gene de kendisine saklayıp aklına gelen ilk bahaneyi söyledi. "Yani bir kere Chad bizim ortak salona nasıl girecek?"

"Ah, tatlım, şifreyi bir günlüğüne sevgiline söyleyebilirsin, değil mi?" dedi Jane, adeta Lily'i böyle bir şey söylediği için ayıplar bir bakışla.

"Imm, sanmıyorum," dedi Lily gene başını sallayarak.

Chad şaşırarak Lily'e baktı. "Hadi ama Lils!"

"Ben Öğrenci Başkanıyım Chad, insanlara örnek olmam gerekiyor."

"Bende Öğrenci Başkanıyım ve ne olacak bir gece rahatına baksan, diyorum." dedi Chad gücenmiş bir ifadeyle.

"Jamie'de Öğrenci Başkanı!" diye atıldı Jane.

Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Evet, zaten tüm sorunda buradan çıkıyor," dedi sabırla. "Madem sen bir Öğrenci Başkanısın benden böyle bir şey istememen gerektiğini bilmelisin," dedi Lily önce Chad'e dönerek. Sonra da Jane'e dönerek. "Potter da bir Öğrenci Başkanı olduğuna göre o da böyle bir partinin uygun olmadığını bilmeliydi."

Lily onları azarlarken Chad ve Jane birbirlerine bakıp gizli bir ittifak kurdular bir kaç saniye içinde. "Tam bir mızıkçısın, Lily," dedi Jane dudağını sarkıtarak.

Lily şaşkınlıkla Jane'e baktı. "Hiçte değilim-"

"Jane haklı. Oyunbozansın Lily," dedi Chad de.

"Ne demek- Ben-"

"Bir gece bile rahatlayıp eğlenmeyi kabul edemiyorsun. Ama kendine bu kadar yüklenme, tatlım. Sonra bir gün patlayıverirsin!" dedi Jane başını bilmiş bilmiş sallayarak.

"Beni çok üzdün, hem de birinci ayımızda..." dedi Chad de, başını hayal kırıklığıyla sallayarak.

Lily şaşkınlıkla bir Jane'e bir Chad'e bakıyordu.

"Mızıkçı da değilim oyunbozan da!" diye feryat etti Lily. "Görürsünüz, okulun en güzel partisi olacak! Her şeyi istediğiniz gibi ayarlayın Jane. Chad, sende sizin binadan istediğin herkesi çağırabilirsin!"

Jane tekrar ellerini çırparak hoplayıp zıplamaya başlamıştı. Chad de Lily'e sarılıp "Benim bir tanem, beni hiç kırmaz," dedi. Lily de sarılıp gülümsedi. Ama maalesef Chad çok yakında 'bir tanesinin' onu nasıl kırdığını çok iyi görecekti.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aman Tanrım," dedi Amy ortak salona girip etrafa bakarken. "Biraz abartı olmuş sanki...?" diye ekledi gülmesini engelleyemeyerek.

Lily iğrenmeyle her tarafı sarmış olan rengarenk fiyonklara baktı. "Böyle bir şeye asla izin vermemeliydim," diye homurdandı.

"Aa, Lily. Niye öyle diyorsun? Bu sizin de birinci ayınızın kutlaması!" dedi Amy şakacı bir ifadeyle.

"Hah, tabii. Birinci ay dünyadaki en önemli şey olduğu için yılbaşı falan gibi kocaman kutlamalar hak ediyor. Hatta havaifişekler nerede?!"

Lily sinirli sinirli bunları söylerken Amy gülüyordu. "Çok komik bir gece olacak," dedi kaşlarını kaldırıp başını sallayarak.

"Yaa, sorma."

---

Saat oldukça geç olmaya başlarken Lily, Chad'i ve Hufflepuff'tan arkadaşlarını artık binalarına dönmeleri için zorlamıştı. Ama Chad onu yalnız bırakıp gitmemekte ısrarlıydı. Lily'nin ise tek isteği biraz yalnız kalmak hatta bulduğu ilk fırsatta yatakhaneye kaçıp bu şamatadan kurtulmaktı.

"Tamam Lily," dedi Chad sonunda. "Ben bizimkileri binalarına götürüp geri geleceğim. Ben Öğrenci Başkanı olduğum için başıma bela açılmaz, merak etme bir tanem."

Lily gözlerini devirdi. Ama Chad gene her zamanki 'lütfeeen!' ifadesini takındığı için ona hayır diyemedi. Chad hemen döneceğini on kez tekrarlayarak portre deliğinden geçtikten sonra Lily de dönüp ortak salona baktı. Jane'in özenle hazırladığı süsler darmadağan olmuştu. Herkes ortak salonda ellerinde kaymakbiraları, punchlar ve Lily'nin kimin getirdiğini bilmediği ateşviskisiyle dolu bardaklarla sohbet ediyor, eğleniyor, müziğe çok kaptıranlar bir yerde toplanmış dans bile ediyordu. Hafif sarhoş olmuş bir kaç kişi var gibiydi; ama olay çıkarmadıkları sürece sorun yoktu. Lily zaten çoğu insanın karşı cinsiyle irtibat halinde olduğunu farketti. Yalnızlar birilerine kur yapıyor, sevgililerse buldukları her koltukta kucak kucağa öpüşüyorlardı. Evet, işte bu harika, diye düşündü Lily, Jane ve James'i de tek kişilik bir koltukta tek kişi olmuş halde gördüğünde. Daha çok gördüğü kişi James'in kucağında oturan ve tamamen onun üstüne abanmış olan Jane'di, Ama Lily James'in dağınık saçlarını seçebiliyordu. O anda istemsizce James'le öpüşmeleri çaktı gözünün önünde -James'in onu sarışı, tutuşu, dudaklarının dudaklarına değişi... Lily ürperdiğini hissetti._ Şimdi de aynı şekilde bu kızı öpüyor işte... _James'in Jane'in sırtında dolaşan ellerine gözlerini dikerek. Sonra birkaç dakikadır orada öylece durmuş James ve Jane'in öpüşmelerini izlediğini farkettiği anda başını başka tarafa çevirdi hızla.

Amy'i gördü o sırada. Tam onun yanına seyirttiğinde kimlerle oturduğunu görünce oldukça şaşırdı. "Amylin," dedi yanına gidip, oradaki garip grubu görmezlikten gelerek.

"Ah, Lily," dedi Amy başını kaldırıp.

"Niye bunlarla oturuyorsun?" diye fısıldadı Lily Amy'nin kulağına. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Cameron ve Tina 'yı kasdediyordu.

"Çünkü onlarla dalga geçiyoruz, o kadar salaklar ki," dedi Amy gülerek.

"'Biz' derken?" dedi Lily kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Sirius ve ben," diye güldü Amy. Tam çok komik olduğunu düşündüğü bir şeyi anlatmak için ağzını açmışken Lily araya girdi.

"Ha, Black hiç salak değil ya zaten," diye alay etti Lily.

"Lily, ben Sirius'u severim. Ayrıca, evet, hiçte salak değil," diye Sirius'u savundu Amy hemen. Lily gözlerini devirdi. Amy bunu görmemiş gibi davranarak devam etti. "Şimdi Cameron Sirius'a yazıyor. Biz de onunla dalga geçiyoruz. Kendini ne hallere düşürdüğünü görmelisin, Lil," Amy gülmek için biraz duraksayıp devam etti. "Sonra bir de Peter Tina'ya aşık olmuş. Tina her konuştuğunda Peter kendi kendine kızarıyor!" Amy kahkahalara boğuldu bir süre. Lily kaşlarını çatarak Amy'e bakıyor ve bu kadar komik olan şeyin ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Sonra Amy gülmekten iki büklüm olmuşken elindeki bardağı alıp kokladığında bu kadar komik olan şeyin Ateşviskisi olduğunu farketti. Sirius ve Remus'un ellerinde de aynı bardaktan vardı.

"Amy!" diye çıkıştı Lily. "Ateşviskisini nereden buldun? Yasak olduğunu bilmiyor musun?!" Amy gülmekten gözlerinde biriken yaşlarını silerken "Amaan Lillie!" dedi. "Bence sanada bir bardak lazım. Biraz rahatlaman açısından..." Lily tam karşı çıkacaktı ki Amy dönüp "Siriuuus!" diye bağırdı. Halbuki Sirius bir adım gerisindeydi sadece. Sirius'ta gülerek "Amyyy!" diye bağırdı karşılığında. Amy de tekrar gülmeye başladı. Cameron Dizzley ise kaşlarını çatmış bir Sirius'a bir Amy'e bakıyordu kıskançlık dolu bakışlarla. Lily Amy'nin Ateşviskisi içmesine zaten sinirliydi, bir de Sirius Black'le böyle eğlenip güldükçe daha da sinirleniyordu. Ama Amy Sirius'a "Lily'e de bir duble!" diyip göz kırptığında siniri iyiden iyiye attı.

"Demek Ateşviskisini sen getirdin Black!" diye gidip Sirius'un başına dikildi. Sirius kafasını kaldırmış gözlerini kırpıştırarak Lily'e bakıyordu. "Okulda yasak olduğunu bilmiyor muydun?" dedi Lily sinirle. Sonra da kendi kendine konuşur gibi devam etti. "Ah, ama tabi ben kimle konuşuyorum ki! Sirius Black yasaklardan ne anlar?"Sirius Lily'e katıldığını belirtir bir şekilde başını salladı. Lily iç çekip Remus'a döndü. "Sana da çok ayıp Lupin! Bununla ortaklık mı yapıyorsun?" diye Remus'un elindeki bardağı gösterdi.

"Sana da bir bardak verelim Evans?" diye önerdi Sirius anlaşma sağlamaya çalışırcasına. Lily ise sadece burnundan sinirli bir ses çıkararak dönüp uzaklaştı. Ama giderken "Seninle de sonra görüşeceğiz Amy!" diye Amy'e parmak sallamayı da unutmadı. Ve sonunda müzikten ve uğultudan kurtulup kendini bomboş yatakhaneye attığında çok rahatlamıştı. Chad geri döneceği için birkaç dakika sonra tekrar aşağı inmek zorunda olmasına lanet okudu. _Neyse, en azından birkaç dakika kafamı dinleyebilirim_

Maalesef bu mümkün olmayacaktı.

"Ah Lilyciğim bende seninle bir şey konuşmak istiyordum!" diye Jane'in yatakhanede bitivermesiyle Lily'nin tüm rahatlama hissi anında yokoluvermişti. Biraz önce James'in suratını yerken şu anda burada Lily'le ne gibi bir şey konuşmak isteyebilirdi acaba?

"James'le ilgili," diye ekledi Jane, utangaç bir tavırla. Lily şaşkınlıkla Jane'e baktı. "Potter'la ilgili konuşabileceğim bir konu olduğunu sanmıyorum Jane," dedi 'beni-biriyle-karıştırdın-herhalde' ifadesiyle.

"Ya aslında benim içinde söylemek zor," dedi Jane Lily'nin karşısındaki yatağa otururken. Lily bayağı merak etmişti doğrusu, bu hiçbir şeyden yüzü bile kızarmayan kızı bu kadar utandıran şeyin ne olduğunu.

"Yani James'in önceki yıllarda sana çıkma teklif edip durduğunu bilmeyen yok. Kabul etmen için yapmadığını bırakmıyordu," Jane durakladı. Bunları söylemek onun için çok zormuş gibi derin bir nefes aldı. Galiba Jane James'e aşık filan olmuştu cidden de. Öte yandan, Lily James'in kendisine çıkma teklif ettiği günleri hatrladığında sanki daha geçen yıl değil de asırlar önceymiş gibi gelmişti. Ama sonuç olarak bu konuşmanın nereye gideceğini merak ederek Jane'e bakıyordu devam etmesi için.

"Yani James'le aranızda neler oldu o zamanlarda?" diye sordu sonunda Jane.

"Nasıl yani?" dedi Lily.

"Yani belki biraz özel bir soru oldu," diyerek gözlerini yere çevirdi Jane. "Ama James'in eskiden sana bu kadar takmış olup sonra bir anda bunu bitirmesini aklım almıyor." _Emin ol benim de aklım almıyor, _diye düşündü Lily. "Bunu James'e sormayı da düşündüm; ama erkekleri bilirsin," dedi Jane ellerini açarak "yalan söylerler."

Lily Jane'in kendisinden ne istediğini hala anlayamayarak ona bakıyordu şaşkın bir ifadeyle. "Pardon Lilyciğim, daha açık konuşamadığım için," dedi Jane utangaç bir gülümsemeyle. "Ama senle çok fazla yakın olmadığımız için," _Tanrıya şükür_, diye düşündü Lily, "ters tepki verirsin diye açık konuşamıyorum."

"Kapalı konuşmanında pek faydası olduğunu söyleyemem," diye cevabı yapıştırdı Lily.

Jane sonunda derin bir nefes alıp "Yani James'le aranızda hiçbir şey geçti mi diye sormak istiyorum," dedi sonunda. "Seninle çıkmak için neden o kadar ölüyordu, ya da neden bir anda bitmiş gibi davranıyor? Ve neden-"

"Bir dakika," diyerek Jane'in daha fazla devam etmesini engelledi Lily. "Öncelikle sanırım gerçekten Potter'dan bayağı hoşlanıyorsun bunları sorguladığını göre," dedi Lily. Jane hızla başını salladı. "Evet, hem de çok çok hoşlanıyorum Lily! O yüzden sürekli bunları düşünüyorum, ya o bana karşı böyle hissetmiyorsa, ya-"

"Tamam tamam," diye onu susturdu Lily bir kez daha. "Anladım Jane. Ama bunlar onunla senin arandaki şeyler ve benimle gerçekten hiçbir ilgisi yok."

"Ama neden sana sürekli-"

"Bak Jane, Potter'dan hiçbir zaman insan olarak bile hoşlanmadım ve tam beni rahat bırakmışken onunla ilgili binlerce soruya cevap vermem gerektiğini sanmıyorum," dedi Lily. "Onunla ilgili sorunların varsa gidip onla konuşmanı öneririm," diye ekledi.

Jane zaten Lily'nin böyle bir cevap vermesini bekliyormuş gibi görünüyordu. "Peki, genede sağol Lilyciğim," diyerek ayağa kalktı. Sonra tam kapıdan çıkarken dönüp "Aranızda fiziksel bir şey olmadı yani?" diye sordu birden Lily'i hazırlıksız yakalamak istercesine. Lily şaşırarak Jane'e baktı. "Saçmalama!" dedi yüzünü buruşturarak. "Tamam," diye cıvıldadı Jane kapıdan uçarcasına çıkarken.

Ama sonra Lily birden Jane'e yalan söylediğini fark etti dehşet içinde. James'in ona çıkma teklif ettiği zamanlardan bahsettikleri için önceki altı yılı düşünerek cevap vermişti. Ama bu yıl James onu öpmüştü! _Al sana fiziksel bir şey! Şimdi Jane'e yalan söylemiş oldum, ya Potter'a sorarsa da o söylerse ve sanki ben bunu gizliyormuşum gibi olursa. _Lily bu olasılıklar karşısında yüzünü buruşturdu. _Ama zaten nasıl söyleyebilirdim ki suratına baka baka -şimdi de Jane Cubrick'i mi düşünmeye başladın -ama Potter'a bayağı aşık görünüyor, böyle bir şey bilse çok üzülür heralde -üzülsün işte, şu an Potter'la öpüşen kim -banane Potter'la öpüşüyorsa -bazen onun yerinde olmak istediğini bilmiyorum sanki! _Lily içindeki sesleri susturmaya çalışıp olabilecek en kötü ihtimali düşündü tekrar; James'in Jane'e öpüştüklerini söylemesi ve kendisinin yalancı durumuna düşmesi... Unuttuğumu söylerim, 'o kadar umurumda değil ki unutmuşum'... Ama bu yalan kendine bile inandırıcı gelmemişti. O sırada yatakhanenin kapısı sonuna kadar çarpılıp açılmasa daha güzel bir yalan düşünebilirdi belki; ama karşısında Amy'nin "Ne işin var burada? Chad seni arıyor her yerde!" diye bağırmasıyla dakikalar önce aşağı da olması gerektiğini hatırladığı için 'Janes' meselesini şimdilik rafa kaldırmak zorunda kaldı.

---

İki gün sonra Aritmansi dersinden sonra James, Sirius ve Remus boş koridorda bağırıp çağırıp şaklaşarak yürüyorlardı.

"Kılkuyruk'un bu dersi aldığını düşünemiyorum," diye güldü Sirius. "Kehanette bir küreye bakıp bir şeyler uydururken bile zorlanıyor!" Güldüler.

_Ne kadarda sesliler!_ Lily arkalarından yürüyordu; ama görünmemeye çalışıyordu. James bir dakika Sirius ve Remus'tan ayrılsa yapmaya karar verdiği konuşmayı yapacaktı; ama James onlardan ayrı olduğu her dakikayı da Jane'le geçirdiği için bu imkansız bir hal almıştı. Lily sonunda en eski numaralardan birini denemeye karar verdi. Asasını yavaşça James'in çantasına doğrulttu. Çanta yırtılıp mürekkep şişeleri her yana dağılarak patladı, kitaplar boyandı. James ne olduğunu anlamayarak döndü, küfrederek toplamaya girişmişti ki Sirius bir asa hareketiyle her şeyi eski haline getirdi. "Bazen büyücü olduğunu unutuyorsun, dostum," dedi göz kırparak.

_Sen de bir an için unutsan ölürsün, değil mi Black?_ diye düşündü Lily sinirle. Hala bu boş koridordayken James'le konuşmalıydı, sonra her an karşılarına Jane çıkabilirdi. Lily James'i kenara çekip konuşurken bir anda Jane'in çıkagelme ihtimalini düşününce telaşa kapıldı. _Öyle bir durum tam olarak kaş yaparken göz çıkarmak olur Lily, o yüzden acele et! _Sonuçta Jane yerine Sirius ve Remus'un bilmesinin daha az garip olacağını düşünerek arkalarından yaklaşıp James'e seslendi.

"Potter!"

James ona seslenen sesi duyduğu anda gerçek olmadığını düşündü.

"Potter!!" diye ikinci kez duyduğunda ise hayali-Lily-sesini kafasından atmak için başını sallamaya başladı. Ama Sirius ve Remus onu durdurup arkayı işaret ediyorlardı. Döndüğünde karşısında Lily Evans kaşlarını çatmış ona bakıyordu.

"Sağır mı oldun Potter?" dedi tek kaşını kaldırarak.

"Evans.." diyebildi James. Bunları atlattığını sanıyordu; ama Lily güzel bir filmin en önemli sahnesi gibiydi; her karşına çıktığında heyecanlandırıyor... ve izlenmeden de durulamıyordu.

"Potter... seninle bir şey konuşmam gerek," dedi Lily ıkına sıkına.

James merakla Lily'e baktı. Sirius ve Remus bile şaşkın gözlerini Lily'e dikmişlerdi.

"Immm, özel..." dedi Lily Sirius ve Remus'a bakarak. Yandaki boş bir sınıfa açılan kapıyı gösterdi. "Black ve Lupin'e nasılsa anlatırsın, sadece üç çift şaşırmış göz yerine bir çifti tercih ederim," diye espri yapmaya çalıştı yarım bir gülümsemeyle. James, Sirius ve Remus da bir süre duraksadıktan sonra 'ehe' diye güler gidi yaptılar.

James boş sınıfın kapısından geçerken içinde bir karmaşa girdabı hüküm sürüyordu. _Yoksa, yoksa bu an o an mı? Sonunda Lily Evans bana aşık olduğunu keşfetti ve ne olursa olsun bunu bana itiraf etmeye mi geldi? Benim de kendisinin de sevgilisinin olması umurunda bile değil, çünkü bana o kadar o kadar aşık ki... mi? Öyleyse ne yaparım?- ne demek 'ne yaparım', saçmalama James, onu kollarına alırsın ve bir daha bırakmazsın! -asıl sen saçmalama! Jane ne olacak? Onunla geçirdiğim koskoca bir ay ne olacak? Lily'i atlatmadım mı artık? Jane'den çok hoşlanmıyor muyum? -çok hoşlanmakta neymiş? Lily'e aşıktın unuttun mu? -aşıktım... artık değilim! -aaah, kimi kandırıyorsun!_

"Potter, saçma bir şey; ama sana söylemem gerektiğini hissettim."

_İşte geliyor,_ diye düşündü James, _'Sana aşığım' diyecek! Ha ha! O gerizekalı Chad Murray bir hiçmiş aslında!_

"Jane bir kaç gün önce benimle konuştu," dedi Lily. James bir an Lily'nin neyden bahsettiğini anlayamazken Lily devam etti. "İşte senin eskiden bana çıkma teklif etmeni filan kafasına mı takmış, öyle bir şeyler. Bunlar beni ilgilendirmiyor; ama aramızda fiziksel bir şey olup olmadığını sordu, bende saçmalama dedim," Lily duraksayıp derin bir nefes aldı. "Aslına bakarsan şu anda bunu sana anlatmanın ne kadar gereksiz olduğunu farkettim," dedi acı bir gülüşle. James'ten bir tepki bekliyor gibiydi. Ama James sadece şaşkın şaşkın Lily'e bakıyordu. Sanki dediklerinin tek kelimesini anlamamış gibiydi. "Yani sonra hatırladım ki," diye devam etti Lily rahatsız rahatsız. "Yani anladın işte..." dedi gözlerini James'ten kaçırıp yere bakarak.

James sonunda konuşmak için ağzını açtı. İlk kez Lily Evans'ı karşısında utanıp sıkılırken görüyordu, artık bir tepki vermesi gerektiğini anlamıştı. "Evet öpüşmüştük, eee?" dedi sabırsız bir tavırla. Lily nasıl kendisine aşık olduğunu söylemezdi?! Ona aşık olduğunu söyleyeceğini nasıl düşünebilmişti ki?! Hem Lily'e hem kendisine sinirliydi.

"Öpüşmedik Potter, sen beni öptün," diye düzeltti Lily işaret parmağını sallayarak.

"Hım, karşılık verdiğine çok eminim," diye mırıldandı James kendi kendine konuşur gibi. "Ama dediğin gibi olsun Evans," diye ekledi normal ses tonuyla.

Ama Lily'den kaçmamıştı James'in mırıltısı. "Ne dedin, ne dedin?" dedi Lily bir eli kulağında James'e doğru eğilerek. "Karşılık verdim öyle mi?" dedi yüksek sesle.

James elini silkerek "Tamam, unut gitsin Evans," dedi umursamaz bir tavır takınıp. "Gerçi zaten unutmuşsun Jane'e söylemediğine göre," diye ekledi.

Aralarındaki tansiyon giderek yükseliyordu. "Evet Potter," dedi Lily başını çılgınca sallayarak. "O berbat dakikaları unutmak için çok uğraşmam gerekti; ama unutabilmiştim sonunda. Taa ki, meraklı sevgilin gelip beni hayatta en nefret ettiğim insanla ilgili sorguya çekene kadar! Bilmem sana bir yerden tanıdık geldi mi bu insan?" dedi Lily sinirli sinirli.

James burnundan alaycı bir ses çıkardı. "Nefretle aşk arasında çok ince bir çizgi vardır Evans," dedi James bilmiş bilmiş başını sallayarak. "Dikkat ette kendini çizginin öbür tarafında buluverme."

Lily'nin gözlerini kocaman açılmıştı. "Sen- ne cüretle?!" diye atıldı. "Buraya gelip seninle iki medeni insanmışız gibi konuşmaya çalışmak ne büyük bir hataymış!"

"Konuşmaya çalıştığın şey ne, hala anlamadım zaten," dedi James daha da umursamaz bir havayla Lily'i çıldırtarak. Sonra ekledi. "Jane gelip benimle de konuştu bu konuyu. Ben de öpüştüğümüzü söylemedim; çünkü..." dedi devam etmeden önce derin bir nefes alıp "bir anlamı yoktu ve anlamsız bir şey yüzünden sevgilimin kafasının karışmasını istemedim." James bunu söyledikten sonra kendini Lily'den yirmi metre yukarıda duruyormuş gibi hissetti. Son darbeyi de vurmuştu; artık kesinlikle bir ay önceki James değildi, iki ay önce Lily'i öperken kendinden geçen James hiç değildi -yani en azından içinde ne fırtınalar kopsa da bunu dışarı kesinlikte vurmamayı öğrenmişti ve bu da bir şeydi. Yoksa tabii ki Lily'le öpüşmelerinin çok büyük bir anlamı vardı ve Jane'le her öpüştüklerinde birkaç saniyesini onun Lily olmadığını düşünerek geçirmesi gerekiyordu ve öpüşme olayını Jane'e söylememesinin nedeni de Lily hakkında pek düşünmek istememesiydi; çünkü düşünmeye başladığında bırakamıyordu bir türlü.

Lily James'ten duyduklarına inanamıyordu. Demek ki gerçekten bu kıza karşı bir şeyler hissediyordu. Demek ki gerçekten kendisine karşı hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu!

"Hımm," diyebildi sonunda ancak. "O zaman... tamam," diye ekledi zayıf bir sesle. James adeta onu nakavt etmişti. Ve Lily bu durumda olmaya hiç ama hiç alışık değildi. "Ben... s-sadece Jane'in ona yalan söylediğimi düşünmesini istemediğim için... Her neyse..." Lily toparlanmaya çalıştı. "Ben gideyim, şey yapmam lazım -bir şey yapmam lazım da..." Lily daha fazla kendini rezil etmemeye çalışarak hızla sınıftan çıkıp uzaklaştı.

James Lily'nin arkasından bakarken kendini dünyanın hakimi gibi hissediyordu. İşte aylardır hayalini kurduğu gibi bir konuşma olmuştu. Sonunda! James umursamazca konuşurken Lily kekeleyip konuşamayan taraf olmuştu. James kendini aşırı rahat ve hafif hissediyordu. Ama bir yandan da sanki yüreğine on ton yük yüklenmişti. Lily Evans'ın tekrar hayatına girdiğini hissediyordu. Bu konuşma tek olmayacaktı, bunu biliyordu. Ve bu sefer her şey tamamen farklıydı.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Kusura bakmayın, okuldu sınavlardı ilham gelmesini beklemekti derken çok uzun zaman oldu. Ama umarım hala beğenerek okursunuz. Elimden geldiğince hızlı yazabilmeye çalışıyorum. Yorumlarınız bekliyorum, iyi-kötü farketmez her türlü yorum çok yararlı oluyor. Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler...:)_

Lily o gün James'in yanından ayrıldığından beri bir zombiden farksızdı. Ne Amy ne Chad ne de derslerde ona sorular yöneltip duran hocalar onu bu zombilikten kurtarabilmişlerdi. Herkes Lily'e bir şeyler olduğunun farkındaydı. Ama nedeni hakkında kimsenin bir fikri yoktu. Sirius ve Remus hariç...

"Offf..." Amy suratını asıp Remus'un yanındaki pufa bıraktı kendini.

"Gene mi Lily?" diye sordu Remus anlayışlı bir ifadeyle. Üzgün üzgün başını salladı Amy.

"Niye böyle davranıyor anlayamıyorum," diye yakındı Amy. "Hiçbir şey söylemiyor, hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyor. Çok aşırı mutsuz gibi de değil; ama Lily gibi hiç değil. Anlayamıyorum ya."

Remus başını salladı. Sirius'a bir bakış attı. Ortak salondaki partiden beri Amy, Remus ve Sirius'la yakınlaşmıştı. Zaten Lily artık pek fazla uyanık durmuyor, her fırsatta yatakhaneye gidip uyuyordu. Bu yüzden Amy genelde yalnız kalıyordu. James'te sürekli Jane'le vakit geçirdiği için Remus ve Sirius'ta Amy'nin onlara katılmasından mutlu olmuşlardı. Ama Lily'nin neden öyle olduğu hakkında fikir yürütebildikleri ama bu fikri Amy'le paylaşamadıkları için Lily hakkında konuşmaktan biraz rahatsız oluyorlardı.

O gün Lily'le konuşmalarından sonra James, Remus ve Sirius'a her ayrıntıyı anlatmış ve o günden sonra adeta bambaşka biri gibi olmuştu. Lily ve James'te gelişen bu ters orantılı değişimi birbirine bağlayacak bilgilere sahip olanlar da sadece Sirius ve Remus'tu. Ve bunun sonucunda Sirius Lily'nin kesinlikle artık James'e karşı bir şeyler hissettiğini savunan taraf olurken Remus, Lily'nin James'e karşı bir hissi olamayacağını, olsaydı şimdi -ikisininde sevgilisi olduğu bir zamanda- değil James'in ona yalvardığı yıllarda ortaya çıkacağını söyleyip duruyordu. "Kaçan kovalanır Aylak," diyordu Sirius'ta her seferinde bilmiş bilmiş başını sallayarak.

Diğer taraftan Sirius ve Remus artık James'i hiç göremedikleri için sadece birbirleri ve arada bir Amy'le vakit geçiriyorlardı. Peter tamamen derslere gömülmüştü, James'te Jane'e... Bu konuyu en çok kafasına takan kişi -Lily'den bile çok- Sirius'tu. Eski dostuyla gülüp eğlenip haylazlık yaptığı zamanları o kadar o kadar çok özlüyordu ki... Bir kaç kez kendince eşek şakaları planlayıp bunları James'e anlatmaya çalışmış ama her seferinde Jane'in konuşmalarını kesmeleri veya Sirius'un planında aptalca değişiklikler yapmaya çalışmalarıyla sonlanmıştı bu girişimler. Sirius'ta bir daha Jane'i lanetlememek için kendini tutamayacağından korkarak James'e de yaklaşamaz olmuştu. En çok sinirini bozan şeyde James'in bu konuda hiçbir şey yapmamasıydı. Çoğu zaman Jane'in James'e Amortentia içirdiğinden başka açıklama bulamıyordu bu duruma. Çünkü birincisi Jane uzun süre insanın sinirlerinin kaldırabileceği bir kız değildi, ikincisi Lily'den sonra Jane'in bir tür 'atlatma kızı' olacağını düşünmüştü Sirius. Ama bu 'atlatma' olayı giderek uzamaya başlamıştı ve nerdeyse bir ilişkiye dönüşmüştü artık. Sirius irkildi ilişki düşüncesiyle. En yakın dostunu bir 'ilişki'ye kaptırdığına inanamıyordu! Ama sonra farketti ki olay bir ilişki olmasından çok Jane olmasıydı. O kızla ilgili her şey Sirius'un sinirine dokunuyordu. Şimdi bu hali görünce James'in Lily'le çıkması ya da en azından peşinden koşması gayet iyi görünüyordu Sirius'un gözüne.

Kendisi bu düşüncelere dalmışken Remus ve Amy de derin bir sohbete dalmışlardı. Sirius tam onlara katılacakken James'in onlara doğru geldiğini gördü, ve tabi Jane'in de...

"Ne yapıyorsunuz bakalım yavrucuklar?" diye şakıdı Jane. Sirius cevap vermek yerine gözlerini devirdi. James Sirius'un yanına otururken Jane'de hemen onun kucağına tünedi. _Binlerce yer varken niye her saniye Çatalak'ın içine düşmek zorunda ki? _diye düşündü Sirius gözlerini devirerek.

"Naber abi, nasıl gidiyor?" dedi James muhabbet etme çabasıyla.

"İyidir," dedi Sirius. Jane varken edecekleri hiç bir muhabbetin üç dakikadan fazla süremeyeceğini öğrenmişti çoktan. Ki düşündüğünden de kısa sürede atıldı Jane.

"Siriiius, senle konuşacaklarım vaar," dedi cıvıltılı bi sesle.

"Neymiş Jane?" dedi Sirius sıkkın sıkkın.

Jane'se James'e dönüp "Söyleyeyim mi aşkıım?" diye kikirdedi. James gülüp omuz silkerek "Ben bilmem yavrum," dedi. Jane düşünceli bi ifade takınarak ama başaramayarak duraksadı.

Sirius Jane'in James'le ayrıldıkları konusu dışında konuşabilecekleri hiçbir potansiyel konuyla ilgilenmiyordu. James'le ayrılacak olsa da böyle kucağında olamayacağına göre bu güzel olasılıkta anında kendini imha etmişti zaten. O yüzden Jane'in kendi çapında yaşadığı saçma ikilemlerle ilgilenme gereği bile duymadı. Ama belli ki Jane'in ikilemleri de sona ermişti zaten.

"Ayy, dayanamayacağım galiba," dedi heyecanla. "Söyle bakalım benim minik Cammie'me ne yaptın sen böyle? Hııı? Seni yere bakan yürek yakaan!"

Evet, insan Jane'le biraz zaman geçirdikten sonra kimin 'minik Cammie', kimin 'tavşan Jamie', kimin 'Tineey-weeney' olduğunu çözüyordu. Jane bir ara iyice ileri gidip Sirius'a Sirie, Remus'a da Remmy diye hitap etmeye kalkışmıştı ama neyse ki biraz sert çıkışmalar sonucu bu faciadan kurtarabilmişlerdi kendilerini. Maalesef Peter'ın onlar kadar sözü geçmediği için -ya da belki hoşuna bile gidiyor olabilirdi- hala Jane'le her karşılaştıklarında Petibör olarak çağırılmaktan kurtulamamıştı.

"Ne yapmışın Cameron'a?" diye sordu Sirius Jane'in heyecanını yok sayarak.

"Sen daha iyi bilirsin," dedi Jane muzip muzip. "Senin adın her geçtiğinde hulyalı hulyalı bakıyor, sen yanımıza gelince heyecanlanıyor, sana vuruldu resmen Siriuus!"

Sirius hiç şaşırmış görünmüyordu. "Eee?"

"Eesi ne zaman çıkma teklif etceksin diyoruuum??"

Sirius kaşını kaldırarak Jane'e baktı. "Iımm, öyle bir niyetim yok açıkcası Jane," dedi ciddi bir şekilde.

Jane şok olmuş gibi ağzını açtı. sonra Sirius'un koluna küçük kız yumruklarından indirerek "Kıza boşa mı umut verdin yani?!" diye çıkıştı.

Sirius Jane'in yaşadığı gel-gitlerden hiç etkilenmiş görünmüyordu. "Ben umut filan vermedim ki, Cameron'la çıkacak olsaydım çoktaan teklif ederdim zaten. Ama benim tipim değil. Bir de senin arkadaşın, böyle bir 'dörtlü takılalım, mükemmel çiftler olalım' çabası olur. Sonra James sana güzel bir şey söyler Cameron 'hani bana hani bana' der. Hiç o işlere girmeye gerek yok kısacası."

Jane bu sefer daha da sinirlenmişti. "Ah! Sirius inanmıyorum sana ya, ne kadar kötüsün! Kızı kendine aşık ediyorsun sonra böyle yapıyorsuun!"

"Ben aşık etmedim ki!" dedi Sirius omuz silkerek.

"Nasıl aşık oldu peki?!" diye kızdı Jane.

"Hımm" diye düşünür gibi yaptı Sirius önce. Sonra alaycı bir bakışla "Beni hiç gördün mü Jane?" dedi kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde.

Bunun üzerine James gülerken Sirius'la çaktılar. Jane bu sefer de James'e dönüp çıkışmaya başladı. "Arkadaşın burda benle alay ediyor sen de onu mu destekliyorsun James?! Aferin sana, aferin!" James'in kucağından kalkıp hızla uzaklaştı. Bir anda Sirius oturduğu yerde ne olduğunu anlamadan bakakaldı.

"Bu neydi böyle?" dedi kaşlarını çatarak.

James omuz silkti. "Son zamanlarda her şeye tavır yapmaya başladı abi, ben de anlamıyorum valla."

"Eee, tavır yapıyor, sonra ne oluyor?" dedi Sirius kaşlarını daha da çatarak.

"Kendi kendine pişman olup geri geliyor," dedi James gülerek. Sirius da güldü.

"Neyse bu sayede en azından iki dakika düzgünce konuşabilecek fırsat bulduk Çatalak."

"Haklısın abi, kusura bakma son zamanlarda iyice uzak kalmaya başladık," dedi James utanarak. Belli ki o da bir şeylerin değiştiğinin farkındaydı ve kendisini suçluyordu.

Sirius James'i böyle görünce hazır konu açılmışken bir çözüme ulaşmayı düşündü.

"Evet," dedi. "Ama neden böyle oldu pek anlayamadım."

"Yani ben sürekli Jane'leyim; ama görüyorsun bırakmıyor bir türlü. Daha doğrusu canı isteyince gidiyor, canı isteyince geliyor. Yanındayken de doğru düzgün iki muhabbet edemiyoruz."

Sirius bunları duyunca rahatlamış gibiydi. "En azından bunların farkında olmana sevindim Çatalak."

"Tabii ki farkındayım abi, eski zamanları özlüyorum hep."

"E, o zaman niye Jane'e izin veriyorsun?" diye sordu Sirius, asıl merak ettiği soru buydu en baştan beri. "Yoksa seviyor filan mısın?"

James biraz duraksadı. "Ya Pati, bilmiyorum. En başta bayağı hoşlanıyordum; ama son zamanlarda iyice uzaklaştım."

"Madem öyle, salla gitsin abi. Ayrılsana," dedi Sirius. James ve Jane'in ayrılması düşüncesiyle içi sevinçle doldu.

James gene duraksadı. "İşte o kadar kolay değil abi," dedi rahatsız rahatsız.

"Niyeymiş?" Sirius, James'in Jane'den ayrılamamasını gerektircek ne yapmış olabileceğini düşündü.

"Ya pek çok nedeni var," dedi James. "Bir kere o bana beni sevdiğini söyledi ve ben ona söylemeyince ağlamaya başladı, ben de sonunda sevdiğimi söylemek zorunda kaldım ve bu seferde inanmadı ve daha çok ağladı ve bende kanıtlamak için daha çok kez sevdiğimi söyledim ve sonuçta inandı ama şimdi de sürekli tavırlar yapmaya, bir havalara girmeye başladı."

"Of of! Abi bu ne ya? En başta niye sevdiğini söyledin ki zaten?"

"Ya bu olay olduğunda o kadar soğumamıştım, sevebilecek gibiydim. Bir de o ağlaması yok mu, duysan boğazlıyorlar sanırsın. İçim parçalandı, ben de söylemek zorunda kaldım. Ama bu havaları, tavırları filan tamamen soğutuyor," dedi James umutsuzca.

"Yani Çatalak, şimdi yanlış anlama ama bence soğumakta geç bile kaldın," dedi Sirius bilmiş bilmiş.

"Abi öyle deme ya," dedi James. "Gene de bir şeyleri hoşuma gitmişti, sadece artık onlar azalıp kötülükler artıyor. Ama ben ayrılmak istemiyorum, düzeltmek istiyorum Pati. Ne yapmalıyım?"

Sirius afallayarak kaldı. "Yani ben daha çok ayrılma konusunda uzmanım, düzeltmek de neymiş? İçindeki heyecan bitince biter abi, ben bunu bilirim valla."

"O kadar kolay değil işte."

"Niye kolay olmasın ya? Sen daha piyasaya yeni açılmışken hemen gene bağladın kendini, biraz özgürlüğün tadını çıkar Çatalak."

"İyi ama Pati, ya şimdi Jane'den ayrılırsam tekrar Lily'i istemeye başlarsam. O zaman ne yaparım? Jane bana Lily'i unutturdu en azından."

Sirius burnundan inanmazlık dolu bir ses çıkardı. "Tabii," diye mırıldandı.

"Abi işte görüyorsun unuttuğumu, neye inanmıyorsun?" dedi James şaşırarak.

Sirius, kimse duymasın diye James'e iyice yaklaşarak konuşmaya başladı. "Birincisi, Lily'i gerçekten unutmuş olsan ayrılınca Lily'e dönme korkun olmazdı. İkincisi, Lily'i unuttuğunu sanmanın nedeni Jane değil Lily'e karşı gelebileceğini farketmen. Üçüncüsü şu an sen Lily'i istesen onunda artık seni isteyeceğinden hiç kuşkum yok zaten."

James son cümle karşısında gözlerini iyice açarak Sirius'a baktı. "N-nası? Ne diyorsun oğlum?"

Sirius bir-bildiğim-varki-konuşuyorum ifadesiyle baş sallıyordu James'e. James'in merakıyla eğlenmeyi sürdürmek için bir süre konuşacak gibi yaptı ama konuşmadı. Sonunda yeterince eğlendiğine karar verince Lily'nin James'le yaptığı konuşmadan beri moralinin çok kötü olduğunu anlattı.

"Eee, ne var ki bunda?" dedi James hayal kırıklığıyla. "Lily'nin bir süredir garip olduğunu ben de biliyordum; ama böyle olması benimle ilgili anlamına gelmez."

"Oğlum, biraz dikkat etsene!" diye cık-cıkladı Sirius. "Tam o gün sen onu bozdun ve o günden beri bozuk kaldı. Sence bu bir tesadüf mü? Ayrıca o gün yanımıza geldiğinde ne kadar utanıyordu, gerilmişti. Farketmedin mi?"

James iç çekti. "Hiçte gergin filan değildi; ayrıca kızın sevgilisi var ya! Oturup benim ona söylediğim iki kelimeyi mi takacak? Takacak olan insanın sevgilisi mi olur, Allah aşkına?"

"Sen onun söylediği her kelimeyi takıyorsun, senin de sevgilin var. Naber?"

"Artık takmıyorum!" diye karşı çıktı hemen James.

"Hıı, evet, tabii." dedi Sirius dalga geçerek.

"Ya Patiii! Çıldırtma beni," diye çıkıştı James. "Yardım almaya geldik, iyice aklımı karıştırdı adam resmen!" diye söylendi kendi kendine.

---

Lily Biçim Değiştirme dersinden sonra parşömenlerini çantasına sokuştururken Profesör McGonagall'ın sesiyle irkildi. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, çıkmadan önce yanıma uğrayın lütfen."

Lily kaşlarını kaldırdı şaşkınlıkla. Niye Potter'la kendisini çağırdığına mantıklı sebebi bulması normalden bir kaç saniye fazla sürmüştü konu _o_ olunca. Lily çantasını omzuna atıp Profesör McGonagall'ın masasına yaklaşırken Potter da yanında bitiverdi.

McGonagall'ın yüz ifadesi hiç hoş bir haber verecek gibi değildi. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter Gryffindor'un Öğrenci Başkanları olarak sizden bana karşı tamamen dürüst olmanızı bekliyorum," diye konuşmaya başladı. _Lanet olsun,_ diye düşündü Lily ve James aynı anda. Böyle başlayan bir konuşmadan asla hayır gelmezdi.

"Duyduğuma göre bir hafta önce Gryffindor ortak salonunda bir parti düzenlemişsiniz," dedi McGonagall sakin bir ifadeyle. "Bu parti tamamen gereksiz sebeplerle yapıldığı gibi okula sokulmaması gereken türde içecekler de barındırıyormuş. Ve işin en komik yanı bu haberi Slytherin Bina Başkanı Profesör Slughorn'dan almam. Ona da kendi öğrencileri söylemiş. Ve onlara da kim söylemiş biliyor musunuz? Hufflepuff'tan bir kaç öğrenci, o gece Gryffindor binasının ortak salonunda düzenlendiği söylenen bu parti de yer almış Hufflepuff'tan bir kaç öğrenci."

Lily başından aşağı kaynar sular döküldüğünü hissetti. Hani hiç bir şey olmayacaktı, hani gayet zararsızca eğlenmişlerdi? Nası bütün bunlar McGonagall'ın kulağına gidebilirdi ki?

"Evet," dedi McGonagall beş saniyeliğine verdiği bilgilerin sindirilmesi için tanıdığı zamandan sonra. "Bu noktada 'Profesör, neden bahsediyorsunuz? Nasıl böyle bir şey söylenebilir Gryffindor hakkında? Tamamen yalan!" şeklinde nidalar atıyor olmanız gerekirken böyle süt dökmüş kedi gibi karşımda durduğunuza göre-"

"Profesör, neden bahsediyorsunuz? Nasıl böyle bir şey söylenebilir Gryffindor hakkında? Tamamen yalan!" diye bağırdı James bir anda son bir gayretle.

Lily, James'in bu şapşalca davranışının McGonagall'ı daha da sinirlendirmekten başka bir işe yaramayacağının bilincinde olmasına rağmen gene de tatlı bir hareket olduğunu düşünmeden edemedi. Sonra da _saçmalama, Potter bu tatlı filan olamaz! _diye hatırlattı kendine, son zamanlarda hep yaptığı gibi.

Ama McGonagall onun pek düşünmesine izin vermeden tekrar konuşmaya başladı. "Komik olduğunuzu mu sanıyorsunuz Mr. Potter?" diye sordu kaşlarını kaldırarak. "Konunun ciddiyetinin farkında değilsiniz sanırım. Bir binanın ortak salonuna başka binadan öğrencilerin alınması kurallarda açıkça yasaklandığı halde bunun böyle lakaytça yapılmış olması ve siz Öğrenci Başkanlarından gizli olmasını bırakın, sizin desteğiyle yapılmış olması ne kadar büyük bir sorun, bilmem fakında mısınız?"

_McGonagall her şey hakkında bu kadar ayrıntılı bilgiyi nasıl almış ki?_ diye düşündü Lily şaşırarak.

"Hufflepuff'tan kuralı ihlal eden öğrencilerin de tespit edildiğini ve cezalandırılacaklarını size bildirmek istiyorum. Ve bu kişilerden birinin de Öğrenci Başkanı olması Profesör Dumbledore'u yaptığı seçimlerin doğruluğu konusunda kuşkuya düşürdü." Derin bir nefes alıp tekrar devam etmeden önce biraz durakladı Profesör McGonagall. "Potter," dedi sonra James'e dönerek. "Daha önce de her türlü kuralı ihlal etmenden yola çıkarak bu tür bir davranışı senden hiç beklemiyordum diyemem. Ancak Profesör Dumbledore Öğrenci Başkanı sıfatıyla ve bugüne kadar kurallara tamamen bağlı kalmış olan, örnek bir öğrenci niteliğinde olan Miss Evans'la zaman geçirdikçe bu yıl farklılaşacağını ummuştu. Sene başından beri de gayet iyi gidiyordun. Ancak anlışılan o ki Miss Evans'a benzemek yerine sen onu kendine benzetmişsin." Tekrar duraksayıp Lily'e döndü. "Miss Evans bunu sizden hiç beklemezdim. Hufflepufflardan Chad Murray'nin de sizinle özel bir arkadaşlığı olduğunu öğrendikten sonra onları ortak salona alan kişinin siz olduğu da ortaya çıkmış oldu." Lily bu noktada artık saçlarıyla bir bütün oluşturuyordu kırmızılık konusunda. Nasıl olupta bütün bunları öğrenmişti McGonagall. _Nasıl? Nasıl?! _Lily bir daha onun yüzüne nası bakacaktı. Belki de okuldan bile atılabilirdi. Ama Potter'ın bunca yıldır yaptığı binlerce olaydan sonra hala orda duruyor olmasına dayanarak bu ihtimalin zayıf olduğunu düşündü. Ama Öğrenci Başkanlığı görevi kesinlikle alınacaktı. Ve belkide yıl sonuna kadar her gece cezaya kalacaktı. Lily bu olanlara inanmıyordu.

"Hayır, Profesör. Evans'ın hiçbir suçu yok!" diye atıldı James. "Hufflepuffları ben içeri aldım, partiyi de yapan bendim. Evans'tan sadece bunlara göz yummasını istemiştim-" James o sırada McGonagall'ın yüzündeki sorgulayıcı ve inanmaz ifadeyi görünce yalanını güçlendirmesi gerektiğini anlayarak sesini daha da yükseltti, "Aslına bakarsanız Evans'ı tehdit ettim! Lanelemekle tehdit ettim, eğer göz yummassa en kötü lanetleri üstünde deneyeceğimi söyledim Profesör!" diye bitirdi James coşkulu bir sesle.

Lily oldukça şaşırmıştı. Potter neden böyle bir şey yapmıştı ki? Aslında parti fikrinin onun aptal sevgilisinden çıktığı doğruydu. Aslında Lily gaza geldiği için bunlar olmuştu sadece. İstese engelleyebilirdi bunu, kesinlikle Potter'ın suçu yoktu. Ama genede Potter'ın onun suçunu böylece üstlenmesi çok centilmence bir hareketti.

"Boşa uğraşma Potter, her şeyi biliyorum ben," dedi Profesör. "Arkadaşının suçunu almaya çalışman ne kadar da nazikçe; ama ikiniz de aynı oranda cezalandırılacaksınız. Aslında Miss Evans'ın başka binadan öğrencileri alması yüzünden daha kötü şekilde cezalandırılması gerekiyor; ama onunda ilk ceza deneyimi olduğu için biraz hafifletmeyi uygun buldum."

"Sağ olun efendim," dedi Lily başını önüne eğerek.

"Hayır, hayır!" diye atıldı James tekrar. "Asıl şimdi o benim suçumu üstleniyor, efendim! Gerçekten tüm suç benim, Evans'ı cezalandırmayın lütfen. Hem o alışık değil böyle şeylere."

"Onu yaparken düşünecekti Mr. Potter," dedi McGonagall sert bir tonla. "Şimdi bu mevzuyu daha fazla uzatmayın lütfen. Öncelikle Gryffindor'dan 300 puan düşürüyorum. Tüm Gryffindor'un suçu var çünkü bu olayda. Son yılınızda Bina kupasını alma hayaline de veda edebilirsiniz böylece."

Lily'den de James'ten de ses çıkmadı. Ama aşağıda büyük salonda öğle yemeği yiyen kalabalığın bina puan durumunundaki büyük değişiklik olduğu anda hep birden çıkardıkları uğultu onlara kadar ulaşmıştı.

"Şimdi asıl meseleye gelelim," diye devam etti McGonagall. "Ben kesinlikle rozetlerinizi alıp yerinize öğrencilere iyi yönde başkanlık edebilecek gerçek Öğrenci Başkanları seçmekten yanaydım; ancak Profesör Dumbladore sizi sorumluluklardan kurtararak değil daha da çok sorumluluk yükleyerek cezalandırmamız gerektiğini savunduğu için rozetleriniz kalıyor. Ancak artık çok sıkı şartlarda ve denetim altında görevinize devam edeceksiniz." Gene biraz duraksayarak bu bilgileri sindirmelerini bekledi.

Lily tekrar şaşkınlıkla kalakaldı. Öğrenci Başkanı olmaya devam etmelerine inanamıyordu; ama McGonagall'ın sözleri yeteri kadar canını acıtmıştı zaten.

"Ve tabii birde iki ay boyunca her haftasonu cezada olacaksınız. Ne Hogsmaide gezisi ne ödev ne de Quidditch için vaktiniz olmayacak haftasonları."

"Ama Profesör-" diye atıldı James hemen Quidditch kelimesini duyduğu anda yerinden sıçrayarak.

"Aması maması yok Potter dediğimi duydun."

"Ama maç var. İki hafta sonra ve ben kaptanım!" James şok içindeydi.

"Evet, zaten cezanın özünde de bu yatıyor Potter. Bir şeyleriniz eksik kalacak ki cezanın anlamı olsun."

"Profesör siz de Gryffindorlusunuz. Lütfen sadece maç günü maç saati izin verin. Son yılım, Bina kupasını alamayacağız, bari Quidditch kupasını alalım. Lütfen, Profesör!"

McGonagall James'in yakarışları karşısında sadece başını iki yana sallıyordu. Lily bunu gerçekten berbat bir ceza olduğunu düşündü. Potter'ı Quidditch maçından alıkoymanın kimse için bir yararı yoktu ki. Hem Potter biraz önce onu savunduğu için kendisinin de Potter'a yardım etmesi gerektiğini hissetti.

"Efendim, ama Quidditch kupası sizin içinde önemli." diye lafa başladı. "Biliyorsunuz, bu yıl da Gryffindor alırsa 5 sene art arda ilk kez Quidditch kupası almış bir bina olacak tarihte ilk kez."

"Miss Evans, görüyorum ki Mr. Potter'la aranızda bir tür ittifak kurmuşsunuz." dedi McGonagall demek-öyle dercesine başını sallayarak.

"H-hayır, sadece Gryffindor için ben şey etmiştim-"

"James Potter'dan önce de Gryffindor vardı Miss Evans. O bir maça çıkmayacak diye kupayı kaybedecek değiliz."

James kırgın kırgın iç geçirdi. Hiç sansı olmadığını anlamıştı. Ama Lily'nin ona yardımcı olmaya çalışması çok şaşırtmıştı James'i.

İkisinden de ses çıkmayınca Profesör McGonagall "Şimdi gidebilirsiniz. Cezanızın nerede olacağını daha sonra bildireceğim."

Lily ve James kös kös sınıftan çıktılar. Bu olanlar gerçekten çok garipti. Tüm olayın ortaya çıkışı, McGonagall'ın onları köşeye sıkıştırışı, bina kupasını kaybetmeleri -büyük ihtimalle Quidditch kupasını da kaybetmeleri...

James de Lily de biraz önce olanları değerlendirmek için çıldırıyor; ama ikiside hakim olan rahatsız sessizliği bozamıyordu. Ne de olsa aralarında bir konu hakkında böyle iki normal insan gibi konuşma kavramı hiç olmamıştı. Sonunda Lily en azından James'in suçu üstüne alma çabasına teşekkür etmesi gerektiğini düşündü. Zaten artık düşman değillerdi, aslında galiba artık hiçbir şey değillerdi...

"Suçumu üstlenmeye çalıştığın için sağ ol Potter," dedi beklediğinden çılız çıkan bir sesle.

James Lily'e bakıp gülümseyerek "Önemli değil," dedi. Birkaç saniye susunca tekrar sessizliğe gömülmekten korkup konuşmaya devam etti. "Sen ceza almaya alışık değilsin diye. Benim için farketmez zaten. Hem cidden benim yüzümdendi. Yani benim sevgilim yüzünden olduğu için."

"Yoo, tam tersine. Asıl kızdıkları şey Chad'lerin gelmesiydi. Yani benim sevgilim yüzünden aslında."

"Ama bu planı benim sevgilim ortaya atmamış olsaydı öyle bir durum da hiç olmayacaktı." dedi James.

"Aa olur mu, birinci ayınızdı. Nasıl kutlamadan geçerdik?" Lily gene dayanamayıp dalga geçmişti. Ama James'in Jane'den 'benim sevgilim, benim sevgilim' diye bahsetmesine aşırı gıcık olmuştu.

James kaşlarını kaldırarak Lily'e baktı. "Sizinde birinci ayınızmış, Jane birlikte kutlamak istediğinizi söylemişti."

"Hadi ya, öyle miymiş. Senin sevgilin benim sevgilimin aklına böyle bir şey sokmasaydı kutlamak gibi bir niyetim filan yoktu." dedi Lily ezici bir tavırla. Sonra sesini alçaltıp kendi kendine mırıldanarak "Görmemiş gibi..." diye ekledi.

James kaşlarını çatarak "Duydum Evans!" diye atıldı.

"Duyarsan duy ne yapayım?" diye çıkıştı Lily. "Haksız da değilim zaten. Ne o milletin gözüne sokar gibi birinci ay kutlaması? Ancak yapmacık bir şey bu kadar abartılır. Senin Cubrick'le 'ilişkin' gibi!"

"Sana ne ki benim Jane'le ilişkimden, ha? Sen kendine bak! Biz Jane'le çıktığımızın ertesi günü çıkmaya başlamanız bir tesadüf mü? Yoksa benle yarışa girdiğinin bir kanıtı mı Evans?"

"Kesinlikle tesadüf değil Potter," dedi Lily başını sallayarak. "Senin kötü şansın üstümden kalkıp başkalarına musallat olduğun anda şansımın açıldığının kanıtı sadece. Chad gibi harika birini buldum. Aslında Cubrick ve senle ilgili de aynı şeyi söyleyebilirim Potter; çünkü ikiniz birbirinizi bulduğunuz için diğer insanları rahatsız edecek kişi sayısında azalma oldu en azından!"

James sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuş kaşlarını çatmıştı. Tam ağzını açıp cevap verecekti ki Lily onu susturdu. "Nefesini boşa tüketme Potter; çünkü senin boş laflarınla vakit kaybedemeyeceğim daha fazla."

Lily Büyük Salona inen merdivenlerden hızla inip James'ten uzaklaşırken James sadece Lily'e hangi lanetin en çok yakışacağını düşünüyordu sinirle.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: işte 2 bölüm birden. çok dikkatim dağıldığı için fazla hızlı yazamıyorum; sabrınız için teşekkürler. yorumlarınızı bekliyorum, iyi okumalar... :)_

"Kendini ne sanıyor?"

Lily'nin James'le ilgili monologlarında en çok kullandığı cümle buydu işte. "Amy, cidden soruyorum, yani bu çocuk kendini ne sanıyor?" dedi Lily bu sefer daha coşkulu. "Bana dediklerine inanabiliyor musun? Nası benimle böyle konuşur ya? Önümde dili tutulan, onla çıkmam için bana yalvaran James Potter! Gitti okuldaki en salak kızla çıktı ve hemen havalara girdi. Şaka mı bu ya?! Yok o öpünce karşılık vermişim de, yok Chad'le sırf ona inat çıkmışım da-"

Amy alaycı alaycı güldü gizlemeye çalışarak. Ama Lily'nin gözünden kaçmamıştı. "Neydi o?" dedi gözlerini kısıp Amy'e kötü kötü bakarak.

Amy hemen doğal bir ifadeye bürünüp "Yok, yok bir şey Lil," dedi. Sonra söyleyip söylememek konusunda kararsız gibi biraz durdu. "Yani dedikleri pekte yalan sayılmaz," diyiverdi sonunda.

"Ne?" dedi Lily anında kaşlarını çatarak. "Şimdi de onun tarafındasın öyle mi? İki gün o çapulcularla takıldın ve Potter'ın tarafına geçti demek Amy? Aferin sana aferin!"

"Ne alakası var Lily taraf tutmakla?" dedi Amy isyankar bi şekilde. "Sadece Chad'le nasıl çıkmaya başladığını ikimizde biliyoruz. Öpüşme konusunu bilemem tabi ama-"

"Öpüşme değil!" diye atıldı Lily hemen. "Öpüşme karşılıklı olan bir şeydir; ama sadece 'o' beni öptü!"

"Tamam Lilyciğim, tamam. Dediğin gibi olsun," dedi Amy pes ederek. Lily'nin sessiz moral bozukluğunun yerini artık sesli bir moral bozukluğu almıştı son zamanlarda. Artık sürekli sürekli James Potter'la ilgili dırdır ediyordu ve Amy bu durumdan oldukça sıkılmaya başlamıştı. _Artık James'e aşık olduğunu farketse de bende kurtulsam, kendi de... _diye düşünüyordu. Ancak Lily'e James'ten aslında hoşlandığı için bu kadar umursadığını anlatmaya çalıştığı anda Lily bu sefer Amy'e düşman kesiliyordu. O yüzden Amy artık Lily'nin dırdırlanmalarına sadece kafa sallayıp geçiyordu; ama Lily öyle bir noktaya gelmişti ki kahvaltıda yediği peyniri görünce bile James'i hatırlayıp tekrar sonu gelmez monoloğuna başlayabiliyordu.

Diğer taraftan James'in durumuda çok farklı değildi. "Abi yani iki gün sessiz sedasız durdu, üçüncü gün eskisinden beter olup geri geldi. Önce bana teşekkür ediyor, güzel güzel konuşuyor, sonra birden kaplan kesiliyor, üstüme saldırıyor. Anlamadım ben bu işi ya."

Remus gözlerini devirdi. "Tamam Çatalak tamam. Yarın cezanız var, orada anlarsın belki."

James hiç Remus'u duymamış gibiydi. "Hayır yani Jane'le ilgili de düşmanca konuştu. Acaba Pati'nin dediği doğru mu Aylak? Acaba Lily Jane'i kıskanıyor mu gerçekten?" dedi düşünceli düşünceli.

"Ya Lily'i ne zamandan beri umursamaya başladın James, yeter ama artık. Bak senin sevgilin var, onunda sevgilisi var-"

"Abi biliyoruz heralde," diye çıkıştı James hemen. "Zaten Lily'i artık sevmiyorum ki!" diye tekrarladı klasik repliğini.

"O zaman niye Jane'le olmadığın her an konuştuğun tek konu bu?" diye sordu Remus kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Çünkü anlayamıyorum..." dedi James tekrar. "Yani bu davranışlarının nedenini anlayamıyorum."

"Anlayacak bir şey yok zaten Çatalak," dedi Remus bıkkın bıkkın. Kahvaltı masasının diğer ucunda Lily'e arkadan yaklaşıp şaka yapmak için gözlerini kapatan Chad Murray'i gösterdi. Lily gülüp Chad'in ellerini tutup gözlerinden çekmiş, Chad'de eğilip Lily'nin alnına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. "İşte..." dedi Remus. "Anlaman gereken tek şey bu."

James derin bir of çekti Lily ve Chad'in gülüşmelerini izlerken. Sonra kızgın kızgın Remus'a döndü. "Sanki bilmiyorum o aptal çocukla çıktığını," diye kızdı. "Umrumda da değil zaten. Ben artık Lily Evans'ı sev-mi-yo-rum!"

---

Birinci sınıflardan bir çocuk Lily, Chad ve Amy tam kahvaltıdan kalkarken yanlarına geldi. Lily'e bir parşömen parçası uzatıp "Profesör McGonagall gönderdi," dedi ve uzaklaştı. Lily parşömeni açtı, içinde ertesi günkü ceza yeri ve saati yazıyordu. Profesör bir de yeri ve saati James'e bildirme görevini de Lily'e vermişti. Lily oflayarak Chad ve Amy'e döndü. "Yok artık ya, ceza sabah 6'daymış!"

"Of, çok erkenmiş ya," dedi Amy şaşırarak.

"Dur daha bitmedi," dedi Lily sıkkın sıkkın. "Bir de Yasak Ormanın önünde bekleyecekmişiz. Orda bir görev verecek heralde. Çok korkunç ya..." diye irkildi Lily. Chad Lily'e sarılıp yanağından öptü. "Merak etme aşkım, sen halledersin. Hem McGonagall o kadar da kokunç bir ceza vermez bence zaten." Sonra durakladı. "'Yasak Ormanın önünde bekleyecekmişiz' derken, 'siz' kimsiniz?" dedi kaşlarını çatarak.

"Potter ve ben," dedi Lily. "Hatta Potter'a da haber vermem gerekiyor," diyerek ofladı tekrar. Dönüp kahvaltı masasında Remus Lupin'le konuşan James'i gözüne kestirdi. Chad tam bir şey diyecekken Lily konuşmayı sürdürdü. "Neyse hazır Potter Cubricksizken gidip şunu söyleyip kurtulayım. Sonra bir de o kızın viyak viyak sesini duymak zorunda kalmak istemiyorum," diye söylenerek dönüp James'e doğru ilerledi.

Chad ve Amy onun arkasından bakarken Chad kendine kendine konuşur gibi mırıldandı. "O Potter denen çocuk..."

Amy kaşlarını kaldırarak Chad'e baktı. "Bir şey mi dedin Chad?" diye sordu.

Chad kafasını salladı. "Yok bir şey Amy," dedi rahatsız rahatsız. Ama sonra dayanamayıp konuşmaya devam etti. "James Potter'ın Lily'nin etrafında olmasından hiç hoşlanmıyorum sadece," dedi sinirli sinirli.

"Nedenki?" dedi Amy merakla.

"E, yani yıllarca Lily'e sarkıntılık yaptı. Şimdi sevgilisi filan olmasına rağmen güvenemiyorum işte o çocuğa."

"Ama Lily'e güvenmiyor musun Chad?" diye sordu Amy masum masum. Aslında Amy'e göre artık James'ten çok Lily'e güvenmemesi daha doğru olurdu. Lily her ne kadar hiçbir zaman kabul etmesede Amy onun James'e karşı bir şeyler hissettiğinden adı kadar emindi.

"Tabi ki güveniyorum," diye atılmıştı Chad, Amy bunları düşünürken. "Ama ne olursa olsun, sevgilime kimsenin başka niyetlerle yaklaşmasını kaldıramam." Chad bayağı sinirli görünüyordu. Ama Amy bunları Lily'nin yanında söyleyemeyeceğini biliyordu. Chad Lily'nin yanında ancak süt dökmüş kedi gibi durmayı bilirdi.

"Neyse Chad," dedi Amy. "Takma kafana, James'in artık Lily'e karşı bir şey hissetmediğine eminim. Jane var sonuçta, sen varsın. Kesinlikle böyle bir şeye kalkışamaz," dedi Amy emin bir ifadeyle. Chad de bu açıklamadan tatmin olarak başını salladı.

---

"Potter," dedi Lily James'in kahvaltı masasında tepesine dikilip.

James şaşırarak dönüp baktı Lily'e. "Evans?" dedi tek kaşını kaldırarak merakla.

Lily hala elinde tuttuğu parşömeni James'e uzattı. "Yarınki cezayla ilgili," dedi soğuk soğuk. James bu sırada parşömeni alıp okuyordu, Lily de daha fazla durmaya gerek görmeden dönüp gitmek üzereydi. "6'da mı?!" diye feryat etti James inanmazlıkla Lily'e bakarak. Lily başını salladı. "Evet, Potter. Anlaşılan McGonagall tüm gün çok fena canımıza okuyacak," dedi iç çekerek.

Bu sefer de James Lily'e katılarak başını salladı. "Ve Yasak Orman'da..." diye ekledi Lily. "Yani kimbilir nasıl korkunç, ucube şeyler-"

"Yasak Orman kötü değildir," diye atıldı James.

Lily kaşını kaldırdı. "Nereden biliyorsun Potter? Daha önce de orada cezaların olmuş muydu?"

James "Eh," dedi. "Cezalarım da oldu, ama onun dışında da bulunmuşluğum var."

Lily kaşlarını çattı. "Imm, isminin _Yasak _Orman olmasının bir nedeni var Potter," dedi. "Oraya gidilmemesi gerekiyor."

James güldü. "Ne yani?" dedi alaycı bir ifadeyle. "Altı yıldır bu okuldasın ve bir kere bile Yasak Ormana girmediğini mi söylüyorsun Evans?"

Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Bunun bir eksiklik olduğunu sanmıyorum Potter. Olması gereken bu çünkü," dedi ve ekledi, "senin gibi baş belaları dışındaki öğrenciler için tabii."

James burnundan alaycı bir ses çıkardı.

Lily bunun karşısında konuşmaya devam etti. "Hem hiç gitmemiş de değilim!" dedi fazla korkak görünmek istemeyerek. "Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı'nda bir kaç kez gitmiştik."

James bunun karşılığında güldü. "Ah Evans, ona gitmek denmiyor. Asıl orman çoook daha derinlerde." dedi bilmiş bilmiş.

Lily rahatsız rahatsız James'e baktı. "Ama... ama McGonagall o kadar derinlere gitmemizi istemez, değil mi?" diye sordu korkuyla.

"Bilemiyorum," dedi James ellerini açarak. Lily'nin korktuğu bir şey karşısında böyle savunmasız kalması James'in çok hoşuna gitmişti. Anlaşılan yarın Lily'le bayağı eğlenecekti.

Lily dudaklarını ısırarak düşüncelere dalmıştı. O sırada Remus James'in Lily'i korkutmak için uğraşlarını boşa çıkarmasa Lily neredeyse gidip McGonagall'la konuşacaktı. "Tabii ki derinlerine göndermez, merak etme Lily," dedi Remus anlayışlı bir sesle. "Ayrıca o kadar korkunç yaratıklarla dolu filan da değil," diye ekledi.

Lily Remus'a döndü rahatlamış bir ifadeyle. "Öyle mi Remus?" dedi umutla.

"Evet, tabii ki. Hem bu sadece ceza. McGonagall asla zarar verici cezalar vermez," diye Lily'i telkin etmeyi sürdürdü Remus.

James şaşkınlıkla Remus'a baktı. Ona ne oluyordu da Lily'le yaptığı en başarılı konuşmayı bölüp günün kahramanı oluyordu??

"Oh, sağ ol Remus. İçime su serpildi," dedi Lily Remus'a gülümseyerek. "Neyse ben derse gideyim, sonra görüşürüz," diyerek Remus ve James'e el sallayarak uzaklaştı Chad ve Amy'e doğru.

Lily duyma sınırını geçtiği anda James Remus'a döndü sinirle. "Aylak! Ne yapıyorsun?!"

Remus anlamamış bir ifadeyle baktı James'e. "Ne yapıyormuşum?"

"Evans'la konuşmama niye dalıyorsun?"

"Dalmadım Çatal; ama konuşmayı nereye götürmeye çalıştığın belliydi. Senin iyiliğin için engellemem gerekiyordu," dedi Remus sakin bir ifadeyle.

"O ne demek oluyor?" dedi James kaşlarını çatarak. Hala Remus'a Lily'le konuşmasını böyle mahvettiği için içten içe köpürüyordu.

"Yani şimdi Lily'i böyle korkutup sonra yarın 'ben seni korurum Lilyciğim, merak etme Lilyciğim, yanında ben olduğum sürece başına bir şey gelmez Lilyciğim' diye olayı farklı taraflara çekip-"

"Nee? Ben mi?!" diye Remus'un lafını kesti James gözlerini kocaman açarak. "Saçmalama Aylak. Yok artık!"

Remus güldü. "James, bunca yıldır arkadaşız. Bırak da seni biraz tanımış olayım yani."

"Hiç hiç tanımamışsın Aylak. Birincisi, ben Lily'e Evans diye hitap ediyorum. Bu yüzden asla Lilyciğim demem -o bana Jamesciğim diyene kadar." Remus güldü. "İkincisii, ımm... ikincisi, evet dediğin gibi yapacaktım; ama Yasak Ormanın tehlikeli olduğu doğru. Bilmeyen biri kaybolabilir, o yüzden yardımıma ihtiyacı var zaten! Ne var ki bunda?" diyerek pes etti James.

Remus ben-demiştim dercesine elini açtı. "Bunda ne var söyleyeyim. Hah, işte olan şey geliyor zaten; sevgilin..." dedi Büyük Salonun merdivenlerin koşa koşa inen Jane'i kaşlarıyla işaret ederek. "O olduğu sürece de Lily'den kendini uzak tutman gerekiyor Mr. Potter." Remus bir baba edasında parmağını James'e doğru salladı.

James gözlerini devirdi. "Of Aylak, sadece biraz eğlenecektim. Lily Evans'ı seviyor filan değilim yani."

Remus buna karşılık sadece gülüp kahvaltısına döndü.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ne konuştun Potter'la o kadar uzun?" dedi Chad Lily onların yanına gider gitmez. Lily umursamazca "Ceza hakkında," dedi.

"Cezayla ilgili o kadar konuşacak ne var ki?" dedi ısrarla.

"Öyle konuştuk işte Chad, ne var bunda?" dedi Lily kaşlarını çatarak. Amy ikisini heyecanla izliyordu.

"Ne yani?" dedi Chad. "James Potter'la arkadaş filan mı oldun artık?"

Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Yok artık."

"Onunla arkadaş olmanı istemiyorum Lily," dedi Chad parmağını Lily'e doğru sallayarak.

Lily şaşkın şaşkın Chad'e baktı. "Arkadaş olduğum yok zaten Efendi Hazretleri. Başka emriniz?" dedi alaycı bir tavırla.

Chad'se sinirli görünüyordu. "Dalga geçme Lily. Ben çok ciddiyim."

"Farkettim," dedi Lily sıkıntıyla iç çekerek. "Ama nedenini anlayamadım maalesef," diye ekledi.

"Çünkü birlikte geçirebileceğimiz kısacık zamanı da James Potter serserisiyle konuşarak harcadın! Zaten çok az görüşüyoruz. Ya derse giriyor oluyorsun, ya ders çalışıyor oluyorsun-"

"Bunlar senin de yaptığın şeyler," dedi Lily Chad'in bu çıkışmasını anlamsız bularak.

"Evet, ama artık haftasonları da cezalısın ve birlikte geçirdiğimiz tek zamanları da artık o Potter denen çocukla geçireceksin!"

Lily ağzı açık Chad'e baktı. "Sanki benim seçimim! Sizin gibi hastane kanadında iki lazımlık silme cezası almamak benim seçimim sanki! Ayrıca bu cezaya kalmamın asıl nedeni de senin 'aşkııım, parti yapalııım, aşkııım, bende geliyiiim' diye yalvarıp beni ikna etmen. 'kimse anlamaz aşkım, nolcak aşkım' hah gördük!"

Chad sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuştu. "Bütün suç benim yani öyle mi?" diye bağırdı.

"Sen ne hakla bana bağırıyorsun?!" diye Lily bağırdı karşılığında.

"Çünkü beni çileden çıkarıyorsun Lily!" diye feryat etti Chad.

Amy bir tenis maçı izler gibi bir ona bir diğerine bakıyordu.

Chad durup biraz nefes aldı. Sırf Amy'nin değil, etraftaki pek çok kişinin onlara baktığını farketti. Lily'e yaklaştı. Elini Lily'nin yanağına koyup yumuşak bir sesle "Bunları burada tartışmasak tatlım?" dedi. Ama belli ki Lily onun gibi sakinleşememişti. Geriye bir adım çekilerek "Niye?" dedi kollarını açıp. "İnsanların bana nası bağırıp kötü davrandığını görmeleri hoşuna gitmedi mi?" dedi kızgın kızgın.

Chad derin bir nefes alıp sabırlı olmaya çalıştı. "Hayatım, ben sana hiç kötü davranır mıyım? Lütfen yapma böyle."

"Ne yapmayayım, ne?" dedi Lily sinirle. "Hiç suçum olmadığı halde kavga çıkaran birine nasıl davranmamı bekliyorsun?"

Chad tam bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı; ama Lily konuşmasına izin vermeyerek "Daha fazla konuşmak istemiyorum Chad. Derse gidiyorum, sonra görüşürüz," dedi. Tam dönüyordu ki Chad uzanıp kolundan tuttu. "Aşkım, lütfen."

Lily Chad'e baktı. "En son bu lütfenlere kandığımda başım derde girmişti. Bir daha kanacağımı sanmıyorum," dedi ve kolunu Chad'den kurtarıp hızla zindanlara yürüdü.

Chad iç geçirerek Lily'nin arkasından baktı. Amy Chad'e destek olmak için elini sırtına vurdu hafifçe. "Merak etme, siniri birazdan geçer," dedi. "Ben onunla konuşurum."

Chad Amy'e baktı kırık bir gülümsemeyle. "Sağ ol Amy."

---

Lily İksir dersinde Chad'le olan tartışmalarının kafasını meşgul etmesi yetmezmiş gibi bir de diplerindeki kazanda çalışan 'Janes' ikilisinin sesleriyle uğraşıyordu. Ama İksir kendini en mutlu hissettiği dersti, kafasında ne olursa olsun etkilenmemeliydi. Arkasından gelen Jane Cubrick'in kıkırdamalarını duymamaya çalışarak yaptığı iksire konsantre oldu._ Üç diş sarımayan üstüne bir tutam zencefil, _diye düşündü. "İhihihi, Jamiee, çok alemsiin!" Lily Jane'in sesini tekrar yok sayarak iksir formülünü çıkarmaya devam etti. _Beş sap meyankökü ve..._ "Jamie, yetiştiremeyeceğiz iksiri, güldürmee!" Lily sinirle Amy'e döndü. "Off, şunlar sesini kesmezse iksire malzeme olarak kullanacağım ikisini de!" diye fısıldadı. "Bir adet nadir bulunur küçüklükte Cubrick beyni, yanına da Potter'ın kafasından kazınmış üç kilo kabarık saç!" dedi burnundan soluyarak. Amy bir kahkaha attı bunun üzerine. Malzemeleri yazdıkları listeye ekledi Lily'nin bu dediklerini. Sonra ciddi bir ifade takınıp listeyi kontrol ediyor gibi yaptı. "Hımm, en azından başka kimsenin yapamayacağı bir iksir yarattık Lil," dedi sırıtarak. Lily de güldü bunun üstüne. "Ve kimsenin içmeyeceği bir iksir!" dedi suratını ekşiterek. Amy de hak verircesine başını salladı. "Evet, nereden başlayalım?" dedi Amy oyununu sürdürerek. "Hımm... Cubrick'in beynini çıkarma şerefini sana veriyorum. Ben sarımayanları doğrarım Lil," Lily güldü. "Tamam, tamam, biri görecek şimdi ver şu listeyi," diye Amy'nin elinden aldı parşömeni.

"Lilyciğiim!" Lily arkasına dönüp Jane Cubrick'le burun buruna geldi. Elindeki parşömeni saklamaya çalışarak Jane'e baktı. "Ya bizim meyanköklerimiz eksikmiiş, sizde fazla var mıı?" diye sordu Jane şirin bir ifade takınma çabasıyla. Lily gülümsemeye çalışarak önündeki meyanköklerini avuçlayıp Jane'in eline tutuşturdu. Jane sevinerek meyanköklerini alıp teşekkür ederek James'in yanına koştu. Lily de hemen Amy'e dönüp "Az daha yakalanıyorduk!" diye fısıldadı kızgın kızgın. Amy ise sadece gülüyordu. Lily elindeki parşömeni parçalayıp tamamen imha ettikten sonra yeni bir liste yapmaya başladı; ama arkalarında Jane'in sesi hala kesilmiyordu. Anlaşılan bundan tek rahatsız olan kendisi değildi.

"Miss Cubrick, Mr. Potter!" diye seslendi Profesör Slughorn masasından kalkarak. "Kafa Karıştıran Öz iksirinin nesini bu kadar eğlenceli bulduğunuz bizimle de paylaşın lütfen," dedi sert sert. Lily içinden kıs kıs güldü. Bu ilk seferleri değildi zaten. İksir'de ne zaman James ve Jane birlikte çalışsa Slughorn'un çıldırmasıyla sonlanıyordu o ders.

Jane ve James sessizce kalmışlardı. Tüm sınıf onlara bakıyordu. Cevap gelmeyince Slughorn kıpkırmızı suratıyla konuşmaya devam etti. "Bir daha dersimde ikinizi birlikte çalışırken görmeyeceğim! Daha fazla sizin yüzünüzden dersimi bölmek istemiyorum. Şimdi de çabuk yer değiştirin. Potter, sen Miss Evans'la çalışacaksın. Belki onun yeteneklerinden birazını kaparsan F.Y.B.S'nde İfrit almaktan kurtulabilirsin." Lily gözlerini devirdi. Altı yıldır Potter'la aynı sınıftaydılar ve hiç bu yılki kadar birarada olmamışlardı. Bu yılın başından beri her şey onları biraraya getirmeye çalışıyor gibiydi sanki! Potter'ın öğrenci başkanı seçilmesi, birlikte iki aylık bir ceza almaları ve şimdi de İksir'de birlikte mi çalışacaklarıdı? _Yok artık!_ diye düşündü Lily. _Cidden yok artık! _Ama James'in aklından da o sırada tam olarak Lily'nin düşündükleri geçiyordu. _Altı yıldır Evans'la birlikte bir şeyler yapmak için kendimi parçaladım ve tam ondan uzak kalmaya çalışırken bu olanlar neyin nesi böyle? _"Miss Cubrick, sizde yaptığımız iksirlere Miss Shenady'le çalışırken daha iyi konsantre olabilirsiniz belki! Miss Shenady, lütfen Mr. Potter'la yer değiştirin." Amy iç geçirerek Jane'in yanına geçerken James de kös kös Lily'nin yanına gelmişti. Slughorn'un dikkatleri üzerlerinden çekilene kadar konuşmadan çalıştılar. Slughorn Frank Longbottom'ın kazanının başına dikilip yükselen koyu yeşil dumanı koklamaya başlayınca James kazana malzemeleri dikkatle koyan Lily'e döndü.

"Nedense bu yıl herkes seni örnek almam gerektiğini takmış durumda," dedi alaycı bir şekilde.

Lily tek kaşını kaldırarak James'e bir bakış atıp sanki onu duymamış gibi kazana döndü.

James de iç geçirip konuşmaya devam etti. "Anlaşılan artık zamanımızın çoğunu birlikte geçireceğiz Evans. Yani iksir dersleri ve haftasonları şu ceza filan derken..." dedi ve durakladı Lily'i izleyerek. Lily kazana koyduğu malzemeleri kontrol ediyor gibi yapıyordu; ama James Lily'nin kulağının kendisinde olduğunu biliyordu. Devam etti, "Bu durum zaten yeterince kötü, o yüzden en azından bu süre geçene kadar bir ateşkes imzalasak?" diye sordu James Lily'nin yanına yaklaşarak. Lily yüzünü buruşturarak dönüp James'e baktı. Ama James Lily'nin konuşmasına izin vermeden ekledi. "Hemen karşı çıkmadan bir düşünsen sende mantıklı olduğunu göreceksin Evans. Yarın sabah 6'da kalkacağız ve kimbilir kaça kadar kimbilir nasıl iğrenç bir işle uğraşacağız. Bunun yanında bir de sürekli bana sinir olmak seni daha çok yormayacak mı?" Lily gene konuşmak için ağzını açmıştı ki James gene izin vermedi. "Ayrıca İksir senin favori dersin değil mi? Bu derste de sürekli benle atışmaktan dersin tadını çıkaramayacaksın. Ayrıca yaşlı Slugy'nin dediği gibi benimde İksir'den biraz yardıma ihtiyacım olduğu kesin. Ve senin gibi bir iksir dehasından daha iyi bir öğretmen düşünemiyorum Evans," diye sözlerini bitirdi James yamuk bir gülümsemeyle.

Lily gözlerini kısıp James'e bakarak derin bir nefes aldı konuşmaya başlamadan önce. "Potter," dedi sakin sakin, "birincisi, bana bir daha yağ çekme, ikincisi, sen başlıbaşına sinir bir insan olmasan senle kavga etmeye meraklı değilim zaten, üçüncüsü, zamanımı senle beraber geçirmek ya da sana hayatta yardım etmek gibi bir niyetim yok, sen yokmuşsun gibi davranmayı tercih ederim." James gözlerini devirdi. Tam cevap verecekken bu sefer de Lily onun konuşmasına izin vermedi. "Hayır, söylediklerimden anlamıyorsan kısaca şöyle söyleyeyim; hayır! Senle anlaşmaya çalışmayı reddediyorum." James gülüp başını iki yana salladı. "Hımm, sen istedin. O zaman yarın ormanda yalnızsınız Miss Evans," dedi alaycı bir ifadeyle. Ve önüne İksir kitabını alıp dergi okur gibi sayfalarını çevirmeye başladı. Lily James'in cevabı karşısında dişlerini sıkmıştı. Tereddütlü bir ifadeyle James'e bakıyordu. Sonunda isyankar bir sesle "Potteeer," dedi. "Sen var ya sen, çok çok çok-"

"Ne?" dedi James sinsi bir gülümsemeyle. "Ben çok neymişim Evans? Çok yardımsever mi? Çok iyi kalpli mi? Yoksa seni korkunç yaratıklardan ve gündüz bile zifiri karanlık olan Yasak Orman'ın bilinmezliklerinden koruyabilecek yegane kahraman mı?"

Lily pes etmiş bir ifadeyle içini çekti. "Peki Potter, peki. Sen gerizekalıca tavırlarını takınmadığın sürece sana tahammül edeceğim."

James elini kulağının arkasına koyup Lily'e doğru eğildi. "Efendim? Duyamadım?"

"Şansını zorlama!" dedi Lily James'e doğru parmağını sallayarak. James güldü.

"Son yirmi dakika!" diye bağıran Slughorn'un sesiyle irkilmese Lily James'le atışmama sözüyle ilgili atışmaya başlayacaktı bile. Ama yaptıkları iksirin daha yarısına bile gelmemiş olmaları Lily'i hayata döndürdü. "Eyvah!" dedi kazanın içine bir göz atarak. "Haydi Potter, iş başına. Ben şunları soyarken kazanın altını yakıp karıştırmaya başla!" diyerek James'in eline kepçeyi tutuşturup kendisi de bıçağa uzandı. James bir kaç saniye duraklayıp Lily'nin kızıl saçlarını bir oraya bir buraya savurarak çabalamasını izledi. Nasıl olduğunu anlayamıyordu ama Lily'nin etrafında durdukça çok güçlü bir hortumun daha da yaklaştığını hissediyordu James. Bulduğu her şeyi söküp götürecek kadar güçlü bir hortum...


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Çoooooooooook uzun bir ara verdiğimin farkındayım=( Şimdiden sonrada son hız yazabileceğimi garantileyemiyorum maalesef, çünkü sınavlarım var. Ama hala okuyan birileri varsa yorumlarınızın benim ilham kaynağım olduğunu bilin lütfen... Umarım beğenirsiniz.  
_

Aralık soğuğu Hogwarts'ı sarıp sarmalamıştı. Kupkuru ve dondurucu esen rüzgar yüzünden kimse sıcacık şatonun dışına adım atmaz olmuştu. Ama o cumartesi sabahı alacakaranlıkta bir siluet koşarak şatodan çıkıyordu. Simsiyah pelerinine sımsıkı sarılmış kıpkızıl saçları rüzgarda uçuşan Lily Evans gözünde iyice büyüttüğü Yasak Orman'a doğru ilerledi. Lily bu havada ve bu saatte burada olmaktan dolayı mutsuz, üşümüş ve uykusuzdu. Ormanın önündeki Hagrid'in evine doğru ilerledikçe orada bekleyen iki kişiyi gördü.

"Günaydın Miss Evans," dedi Profesör McGonagall sert bir şekilde. Lily'nin yanında James'i arıyordu gözleri. "Günaydın efendim," dedi Lily de, içinden daha günün aydınlanmadığını düşünerek.

"Lilly!" Hagrid de Profesör'ün yanında durmuş heyecanla Lily'e koca elini sallıyordu. Lily gülümsedi. İçi rahatlamıştı Hagrid'i görünce. Demek ki McGonagall onları ormana tek başlarına sokmayacaktı, yanlarında Hagrid olacaktı._ Böylece Potter da benim korkmamdan faydalanamaz işte, oh be! _Potter'ı düşününce saatine bir göz attı. Altıyı on geçiyordu. Geç kalmıştı işte ve McGonagall sinirli görünüyordu. _Off nerde kaldı bu Potter? _diye düşündü Lily sabırsızlıkla. Dönüp şatonun büyük kapılarına bir göz attı. Ama şato uykudaydı adeta, hiç bir hareket yoktu.

"Miss Evans," dedi Profesör McGonagall sonunda dayanamayarak. "Mr. Potter'a cezanın kaçta olacağını bildirdiniz mi?"

"Evet, evet," diye atıldı Lily hemen. _Al işte, bu sorumsuzun geç kalması da benim suçum olacak şimdi!_

"O zaman neden hala gelmedi?" diye sorgulamaya devam etti Profesör McGonagall.

Lily suçlanmaya dayanamadı, "Profesör, Potter'ın ne kadar sorumsuz olduğunu biliyorsunuz," dedi isyankar bir tonda.

McGonagall bunun karşılığında diyecek bir şey bulamadı. 'Bilmez miyim' dercesine içini çekerek başını iki yana salladı.

"Uyanamamıştır!" diye atıldı Hagrid. James ve tayfasıyla Hagrid'in aralarının çok iyi olduğunu biliyordu Lily. Kendisi de Hagrid'i çok seviyordu; ama insanların James Potter'ı bu kadar çok sevmesinin nedenini bir türlü çözemiyordu. İşte böyle sorumsuz biriydi, kendisi dünyanın merkeziydi sanki. Lily bu yıl başladığından beri çapulcuların geleneksel haylazlıklarını yapmamalarından ve James'in olgunlaşmış tavırlarından yola çıkarak artık akıllandığını düşünmeye başlamıştı ki işte gene Potter'ın gerçek yüzü ortaya çıkmıştı. Sanki tek uykusu olan kişi kendisiydi, Lily de çok zor uyanmıştı; ama işte tam saatinde oradaydı. Orada o soğukta onları nasıl bekletebiliyordu, bu nasıl bir düşüncesizlikti?! James'in gelmediği her saniye Lily'nin siniri biraz daha artıyordu. Aynı şeyin Profesör McGonagall içinde geçerli olduğu yüzünden okunuyordu. Lily saatine tekrar göz attığında altı buçuğu gösteriyordu. O anda Hagrid'in sevinç dolu sesi duyuldu, "İşte geliyor!" _Aman ne şeref! _diye düşündü Lily sinirle. Yarım saat geç kalmıştı. Ve Lily dönüp baktığında James'in hiç geç kalmamışçasına sırıtarak yayalana yaylana kendilerine doğru yürüdüğünü gördü.

"Potter," dedi Profesör McGonagall James sonunda yanlarına ulaştığında dişlerini sıkarak. "Geç kaldınız!"

James saatine baktı. "Hıı, evet uyanamadım," dedi fütursuzca. "Çok erkene koymuşsunuz cezayı Profesör," diye bir de McGonagall'a sitem etti. Lily gerçekten bu çocuğun kendini beğenmişliğine inanamıyordu!

"Potter, sen yarın saat 5'te burada olacaksın. Erken neymiş o zaman görürsün," dedi Profesör McGonagall kendini hiç sıkmadan. "Miss Evans'ın da eminim uykusu vardı; ancak o tam altıda burada olmasını becerdi. Ve hiç kimse bu soğukta sizin keyfinizi beklemek mecburiyetinde değil."

James gözlerini devirdi. "5'te daha hava bile aydınlanmıyor!" diye isyan edecek oldu ama McGonagall'ın delici bakışları karşısında sesini kesmek zorunda kaldı.

Lily bu çocuktaki umursamazlığa gerçekten inanamıyordu. O sırada Profesör McGonagall cezalarını anlatmaya başladı. "Yasak Orman'dan pek çok iksirde kullanılan ve Bitkibilim dersiniz için de büyük önem taşıyan yamalak bitkisinden toplamanızı istiyorum. Sizin bu cezanız sayesinde sıkı bir yamalak stoku yapmış olacağız. Profesör Sprout bunu duyduğunda gerçekten çok sevindi. Ama toplarken oldukça dikkatli olunması gereken bir bitki. Nedenini biliyor musunuz?"

Lily hemen atıldı. "Çünkü yamalaklar toprağa yapışık yaşarlar ve çıkarırken hem çok dikkatli hem de çok nazik olmak gerekir. Eğer yamalağa zarar verirsek o da bize zarar verir."

"Bravo Miss Evans," dedi Profesör McGonagall gözleri parlayarak. "Bir hata yapmış olabilirsiniz; ama hala en iyi öğrencimizsiniz." Lily kızarıp başını önüne eğdi; ama içinden zıplayıp Profesör McGonagall'ın boynuna sarılmak geliyordu.

"Bir dakika," dedi James kaşlarını çatarak. "Nasıl biz ona zarar verirsek o da bize zarar verir? Bildiğimiz ot yani, ne zararı olabilir ki?"

Profesör McGonagall açıklaması için Lily'e elini uzattı. "Şöyle ki, eğer nazik ve dikkatli olunmazsa elini sarmalar ve ikna edene kadar bırakmaz. Parmaklarını hatta tüm elini kırabilir," dedi Lily James'e dönüp bilmiş bilmiş başını sallayarak.

James inanmaz bir ifadeyle güldü. "İkna etmek de ne demek?"

Lily gözlerini devirdi James'in bunları bilmemesine inanamayarak. "Yani onu sevdiğine inanmalı, onu önemsediğine inanmalı Potter. O da bir canlı sonuçta."

James alaycı bir ifadeyle Lily'e baktı, "Her canlı kendisini sevmeyenin kemiklerini kırsaydı, ohooo..." diye mırıldandı. Lily James'in dediğini duymazlıktan geldi ve iç geçirdi. Profesör McGonagall da zaten James'i duymamıştı. Hala Lily'nin bu kadar bilgili oluşundan dolayı gurur içindeydi. "Miss Evans verdiğiniz bu bilgiler için Gryffindor'a on puan," dedi ağzının kenarında bir kıvrımla. Lily bunu gülümseme olarak algılayıp çok sevindi. Aptal Potter'ın dediklerinin ne önemi vardı ki? Yaptığı hatadan sonra gene de Profesör McGonagall'ın gözünden düşmemek Lily için daha önemliydi.

"Böyle bir tehlike olduğu için şu eldivenleri almanızı istiyorum," dedi Profesör McGonagall. İki çift ejderha derisi eldiven uzattı Lily ve James'e. "Gene de dikkatli olmalısınız; ama eldivenler size bir ölçüde yardımcı olacaktır. Hagrid size yamalakları nerelerde aramanız gerektiğini ve nerelerden uzak durmanız gerektiğini gösterecek. Ancak ceza süresince yanınızda olmayacak. Başınıza bir şey gelirse asanızla kırmızı kıvılcımlar çıkarıp Hagrid'den yardım isteyebilirsiniz." Profesör McGonagall biraz durakladı. Lily Hagrid'siz Yasak Orman'a gireceklerine inanamıyordu. Tam rahatlamışken gene içini korku sarmaya başlamıştı. _Kırmızı kıvılcım ne işe yarar ki?_ diye düşündü dehşet içinde_. Hagrid onu görüp gelene kadar yaratıklara yem oluruz! "_Öğlene kadar aralıksız çalışacaksınız." diye devam etti Profesör McGonagall bu sırada. "Öğlen yemek için şatoya kadar gitmeniz yerine Hagrid size kulübesini açmayı teklif etti. Hem vakit kaybetmenizi istemiyorum. Öğlen yarımdan bire kadar yemek molası verip akşam altıya kadar tekrar cezaya döneceksiniz," dedi Profesör McGonagall ve James'e doğru parmağını sallayarak ekledi. "Kaytarmak yok!"

James cezalarının bu kadar ağır olmasına şaşırıp kalmıştı. Tam itiraz etmek için ağzını açmışken Profesör McGonagall konuşmasına izin vermedi. "İtiraz istemiyorum Potter. Yaptıklarınız karşılığında bunu hak ettiniz. Haydi şimdi iş başına." McGonagall ormanı gösterip ellerini beline koydu. Hagrid Profesör McGonagall'a sırıtıp "Ben onlara göz kulak olurum Profesör, merak etmeyin," dedikten sonra ormana yöneldi. Lily ve James de kös kös Hagrid'in peşine takılıp Yasak Orman'ın derinliklerine doğru ilerlemeye başladılar.


	14. Chapter 14

"Çocuklar, eldivenlerinizi sakın çıkarmayın," diye tekrar etti Hagrid. Ormanın içinde yüz metre kadar yürümüşlerdi. Ağaçlar biraz sıklaşmıştı; ama Lily'nin korktuğu gibi gökyüzünü kapatacak kadar da değildi. Gene de pek aydınlık olduğu söylenemezdi. Hagrid iki tane lamba getirmişti yanında. Lily ve James'e verdi. "Bunlar daha iyi görebilmeniz için," diye açıkladı. "Yamalakları bulmak pek kolay bir iş değildir haa," dedi Hagrid parmağını sallayarak. "Ona göre çok dikkatli olun. Eğer görmeyip üzerine basarsanız ondan hayır gelmez artık."

James ofladı 'sanki-çok-önemli' dercesine. "Ya Hagrid, sen bir yolunu bul da şu aptal cezadan kurtar bizi," dedi umutla Hagrid'e bakarak.

Hagrid güldü. "Valla bundan kurtaracak bir yol yok James. Profesör McGonagall çok acımasız bir ceza ayarlamış size. Aman, havada bir soğuk ki," dedi koca kürküne sarınarak. "Bu soğukta canınız çıkar vallahi." Üzgün üzgün Lily ve James'e baktı. Onlar da pelerinlerine sarınmış acıklı acıklı duruyorlardı Hagrid'in karşısında. "Bakın, ceza için bir şey yapamam ama benim koca bir kürküm daha vardıydı. Onu getireyim size de soğuktan korur en azından," dedi gözlerini aça aça. James hemen atıldı. "Evet, Hagrid. Mükemmel olur ya!"

"Tamam," dedi Hagrid sevinçle. "Siz burada kalın. Hatta hemen işinize başlayın. Ne kadar çok toplarsanız o kadar iyi! Ben şimdi geliyorum," diye ekledikten sonra koca gövdesinden beklenmeyecek bir hızla ağaçların arasından kayboldu gitti.

Lily ve James orada garip bir atmosfer içinde kalakalmışlardı. Buz gibi bir cumartesi sabahı saat 7'ye gelirken Yasak Orman'ın içinde bir yerde ellerinde ejderha derisi koca eldivenlerle yamalak toplamakla görevli iki kişi... Oldukça garip bir manzara olduğu kesindi. Özellikle bu iki kişinin arasındaki ilişkinin garipliği de göz önünde bulundurulursa...

_İlk konuşan ben olmayacağım_, diye düşündü Lily inatçılığını takınarak. Ama James de konuşmaya niyetli gözükmüyordu. Sessizlik içinde orada ne kadar dikildiklerini bilmiyordu Lily; ama James'in konuşmamasına gıcık olmuştu. Daha dün 'ateşkes yapalım' diye tutturan o değil miydi? Neyse ki Lily daha fazla düşünüp çıldırmadan Hagrid göründü. Omzuna atmıştı kürkü.

"Alın bakalım," dedi muzaffer bir ifadeyle. Ama omzundan indirdiği kürkün bir tane olmasının sorun olacağını o anda anladı ve yüzü soldu. "Imm, şimdi bunu sırtınıza birlikte örtmek gerekecek," dedi Hagrid sonunda zor bir problemi çözmüş gibi. Lily ve James'in bir şey demesine fırsat vermeden koca elleriyle ikisini birbirine itip kürkü omuzlarına astı. Ancak Lily ve James omuzları birbirine değdiği anda alev almış gibi anında uzaklaştılar. "Ben üşümüyorum, o örtsün," dedi James hemen. Ama Lily de atıldı, "Hayır hayır, o örtsün."

Hagrid kafası karışmış gibi bakıyordu ikisine de. "E, madem üşümüyordunuz, ne diye getirttiniz ki?" dedi hafif sitem dolu bir sesle.

James hemen kontrolü ele aldı. "Evans üşür. O kız. Onun için demiştim ben."

Lily tam karşılığında bir şey söylemek için ağzını açmıştı ki James devam etti. "Neyse gerisini biz hallederiz." Gidip yere düşmüş olan kürkü aldı. Hagrid hala kafası karışmış gibi bir James'e bir Lily'e bakıyordu. "Siz de bir gariplik var ama neyse," diye mırıldandı. "Öğlen olunca gelip sizi alırım. Fazla uzaklaşmayın ha," diye tembihledikten sonra dönüp gitti.

Hagrid gidince James Lily'e döndü. Kürkü uzatıp "Al," dedi. Lily James'e baktı. James'te bir gariplik olduğu kesindi. Daha dün gene eskisi gibi Lily'le ilgilenmeye başlamışken şimdi gene onu öptüğü geceden sonra olduğu gibi Lily'den uzak durmaya çalışır gibi bir hali vardı. _İyi o zaman, üşüsün bakalım_, diye düşündü ve hiçbir şey demeden James'in elinden kürkü alıp sırtına örttü. Sonra bir ağaç köküne oturup lambayı yanına koydu ve toprağı incelemeye başladı. James'se hiçbir görevi yokmuş gibi sıkı sıkı pelerinine sarınmış geziniyordu durdukları yerde. Aslında o da Lily'i düşünüyordu. Bugünün bambaşka olacağını hayal etmişti. Özellikle dünkü İksir dersinden sonra Lily'le bugün aralarının eskisine göre çok daha iyi olacağını düşünerek sevinmişti. Ama gece Jane'le olanlar aklından çıkmıyordu; bu yüzden James artık Lily'e yaklaşamazdı, yaklaşmamalıydı...

_(flashback)_

James İksir dersinden çıktıktan sonra keyfi oldukça yerindeydi. Sirius'la şakalaşıyor hatta yılın ilk büyük eşek şakasını planlama zamanının geldiğinden bahsediyorlardı.

"Abi, bu yıl çok kötü başladık. Bak kaç ay oldu, hala bizden tık yok. İnsanlar formdan düştüğümüzü sanacak!" diye yakınıyordu Sirius.

"Haklısın Pati," dedi James başını sallayarak. "Hemen bir plan bulup en kısa zamanda gerçekleştirmeliyiz. Cadılar Bayramını bile kaçırdık!"

Sirius 'çok şükür' dercesine ellerini açtı. "Evet abi, evet! İşte sendeki o ruh kaybolduğu için bu hale geldik zaten," diye sitem etti James'e. "Ama önümüzdeki hafta sonu için büyük bir planım var Çatal," dedi sesini alçaltıp göz kırparak.

James Sirius'un bu heyecanını paylaşamadı. "Abi benim cezam var hafta sonları biliyorsun, hem zaten haftaya Quidditch maçı da var. Offf," diye iç geçirdi James.

Ama Sirius heyecanından hiçbir şey kaybetmemişti. "Biliyorum Çatalak, biliyorum," dedi yerinde duramayarak. "Herkes maçta olacak zaten, işin güzelliği bu. Ve sen de cezada olacaksın. Yani herkes öyle sanacak!" James Sirius'un gözlerindeki parıltıları görebiliyordu. James'in de yüzü güldü. "Anlaşıldı Pati," dedi sevinçle.

Sirius durakladı. "Yalnız küçük bir pürüz var." James'in de o anda aklına gelmişti zaten 'pürüz'. "Lily Evans..." diye fısıldaştılar aynı anda.

"Ne yapıyorsunuz öyle?" dedi Remus yanlarına gelerek. Sirius suçüstü yakalanmış gibi telaşlanıp "Yok bir şey!" diye atıldı. James Sirius'un neden bu meseleyi Remus'tan saklamaya çalıştığına anlam veremese de sesini çıkarmadı.

"Bir şeyler mi planlıyorsunuz?" diye sordu Remus tek kaşını kaldırarak. James Sirius'un tepkisini bekleyerek ona baktı. Sirius "Yoo," diye yalan söyleyiverdi Remus'a. James şaşırarak Sirius'a bakarken Jane'in sesiyle durum araya kaynadı.

"Jamess," diye sesleniyordu Jane yanlarına gelirken. James bir şeylerin ters gittiğini o anda anlamalıydı -Jane ona taktığı isimlerden biriyle değil de kendi ismiyle seslendiği için. Ama James'in kafası o anda bunu fark edemeyecek kadar dolu olduğu için sadece dönüp Jane'e gülümsemekle yetindi.

Sonra Sirius ve Remus'la Quidditch muhabbeti yapmaya başladı diğer derse gidene kadar. James, Sirius ve Remus'un dersi Aritmansi'ydi. Jane'in ise Kehanet. Merdivenlerde Jane kuzey kulesine gitmek için James, Sirius ve Remus'un yanlarından ayrılırken gene James'e her zaman gösterdiği o sevgi gösterilerini yapmadan sessizce gitmişti -ve James gene bir şeylerin ters gittiğini fark etmemişti. Öğle yemeğinde de Jane hiç olmadığı kadar sessizdi. Ama James Quidditch takımını yemekte bir araya getirmiş, sonraki cumartesi günkü maçla ilgili taktikler yağdırıyordu. James o maçta oynayamayacağı için acilen hiç çalıştırılmayan yedek kovalayıcı çalıştırılmaya başlanmış, James neredeyse her akşam antrenman yaparak kendi yokluğuna rağmen Gryffindor'un kazanmasını sağlamaya çalışıyordu. Tüm bunlarla meşgul olduğu ve zaten son zamanlarda Jane'den uzaklaştığı için Jane'le hiç vakit geçiremediğinin farkına bile varmıyordu. Öğlenden sonra da gün bu şekilde yan yana ama neredeyse hiç konuşmadan geçmişti James ve Jane için ve buna rağmen James hiçbir şeyin farkına varmamıştı bile. Akşam da yemekten sonra Jane'in yanağına bir öpücük kondurup antrenmana gitmiş, Jane'in hiç ses çıkarmadan durduğunu hala fark etmemişti.

Gece yarısına doğru James ancak antrenmandan dönebilmişti. Bu yüzden Jane'i ortak salonda tek başına kendisini beklerken bulunca şaşırmıştı.

"Jane, neden hala yatmadın?" dedi yanına gidip. Jane şöminenin karşısında alevlere bakarak oturuyordu. James yanına gittiğinde başını bile kaldırmamıştı. James Jane'in duruşuna anlam veremeyerek yanına oturup koluna dokundu. O anda Jane'in gözünden yaşlar süzülmeye başladığında ancak o zaman James bir şeylerin ters gittiğini fark edebilmişti. Karşısında ağlayan bir kadın gören her erkek gibi James de Jane'in ağladığını görünce hem telaşlandı hem sinirlendi. "Noluyor?" diye atıldı hemen.

Jane ise konuşmak yerine daha şiddetli ağlamaya başladı. James iyice telaşlanmış, sürekli neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak Jane'i soru yağmuruna tutuyordu. Jane sonunda hıçkırıkları arasından konuşmaya başladı. "H-her şeyi biliyorum… Niye benden g-gizledin?" diye bildi daha şiddetli ağlayarak. "Ne? Neyi gizlemişim?" dedi James hemen. Jane ise James'in kolunu yumrukladı. "Lily- Evans!" diyebildi dişlerini sıkarak. "İkiniz de yalan söylediniz," diye ekledi. Ağlaması iyice şiddetlenmişti. James bir anda soğuk duş etkisinde kaldı. Lily'le öpüştüklerini mi öğrenmişti acaba Jane? Başka bir şey olması mümkün değildi, James'in tek gizlediği şey buydu.

Jane James'in sessizliği karşısında ağladıkça ağlıyor, hiddetlendikçe hiddetleniyordu. James ise ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Sonunda gene konuşan Jane oldu.

"Doğru mu yani James? Lily Evans'la öpüştüğün doğru mu?"

Sonunda mesele açık seçik kelimelere dökülmüştü işte. James hala ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Ağzından saçma sapan bir cümle döküldü ancak. "Ama senle çıkmadan önceydi…"

Jane ağlamaktan kızarmış gözlerini kocaman açtı. "Bir de benimle çıkarken öpseydin James!" diye bağırdı. James Jane'in hiddetiyle biraz kendine geldi. Ağlamasındansa kavga etmesini tercih ederdi.

"Jane yani öyle bir tepki veriyorsun ki sanki seni aldattım! Uzun zaman önce olan bir olaydı işte," diyerek hemen savunmaya geçti James.

Jane şaşkınlıkla James'e baktı. "Ne kadar zaman olursa olsun James. Ben sana sordum ve sende benim gözümün içine baka baka yalan söyledin!"

"Ne yalanı Jane ya? Bu konuda niye yalan söyleyeyim? Unutmuşum ben, şimdi sen söyleyince hatırladım," diye önceki yalanı yaşatmak için daha fazla yalan söyledi James.

Jane gözyaşlarını sildi. Ağlamayı kesmiş, o da kavga moduna bürünmüştü. "Nasıl unutabilirsin James? Daha bu yılın başında olmuş bu olay."

James Jane'in bunca bilgiyi almış olmasına inanamayarak bir süre sessiz kaldı. Sonra gene yalanlarına devam etti. "Ya benim için hiçbir şey ifade etmeyen bir şeyi niye unutmayayım ki?"

Jane James'in gözlerine gözlerini dikerek yalan söyleyip söylemediğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Ama James hiçbir ipucu barındırmayan kararlı gözlerle bakıyordu Jane'e. Jane bu seferde başka bir yönden olaya yaklaşmaya karar verdi.

"Lily'e de sordum, o da aranızda hiçbir şey olmadığını söylemişti." Jane bunu James'in bilmediğini düşündüğü için söylerken tüm kızgınlığı ve kırgınlığı yanında birazda utanç hissetmişti. James'in kendisi hakkında Lily'e sorular sorması James'i kızdırır mıydı acaba? Jane işte böyle aşıktı James'e. Ne olursa olsun, ona ne kadar kızgın olursa olsun James'in ondan uzaklaşmasından korktuğu için elinden hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. James bu durumun biraz farkında olmasına rağmen kendisi de Jane'i üzmeyi gerçekten istemiyordu. Ama elinde olmadan bunu yapıyordu, çünkü Jane gibi hissetmeyi ne kadar isterse istesin bunu başaramıyordu.

"Öyle mi?" dedi James sadece. Jane'in kendisinin bildiğini bilip bilmediğini bilmediği için kilitlenip kalmıştı.

"Evet James," dedi Jane. "Senle konuşmadan önce Lily'e sordum aranızda neler geçtiğini. Bana hiçbir şey olmadığını söylemişti. Neden yalan söyledi?"

James omuz silkti. "Belki o da unutmuştur," dedi.

Jane bir şey diyemeden burnunu çekerek James'e bakıyordu. James de Jane'e baktığında içi parçalandı. Ne kadar üzülmüştü gerçekten de. Jane bunları hak etmiyordu, o James'i saf bir sevgiyle seviyordu. Ama bir şekilde James'in ona karşı olan duyguları sadece hoşlanma düzeyinde kalmış, o bile azalmıştı. _Gene Lily'nin yörüngesine girdim çünkü_ diye düşündü James. Jane'e keşke aşık olsaydı, o kadar kolay olacaktı ki o zaman hayatı.

Uzanıp Jane'e sarıldı sımsıkı. İçinde dolaşan en ufak duygu kıpırtılarını bile hissetmeye çalıştı. Jane'e karşı bir şeyler hissediyordu. Ama bunlar Lily'nin bir bakışının yarattığı duyguların onda biri ediyordu ancak. Jane ise bambaşka bir boyuttaydı. James ona sarıldığında bu seferde James'in dediklerine kendisini inandırıp mutluluktan ağlamaya başladı. "Bende hala Lily Evans'a aşıksın sandım, beni sevmediğini sandım Jamie," diye hıçkırdı. James Jane'in başını okşadı şefkatle. "Bundan sonra seni üzmemeye çalışırım," diyebildi ancak. İçindeki duygular daha fazlasına engel oluyordu.

Jane'e bu bile yeterdi; ama sonra birden aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi hızla geriye çekildi. "Bütün hafta sonu o kızla olacaksın!" diye kaşlarını çattı. "Zaten her yerde birliktesiniz, bir de bütün gün baş başa olacaksınız!"

James içini çekti. Kendisi Lily'le ilgili düşüncelerden kurtulmaya çalışırken Jane'in sürekli getirip Lily meselesini önüne koyması ne kadar ironikti. "Saçmalama lütfen. Sanki baş başa oturup mum ışığında yemek yiyeceğiz. Bahsettiğin şey bize ceza olarak verildiğine göre bence korkacak bir şey yok Jane."

"James eğer bana biraz olsun değer veriyorsan o kızla konuşmazsın," dedi Jane bıçak gibi keskin bir şekilde. Sanki James'in dediklerini duymamış, hep söylemek istediği şeyi sonunda söyleyebilmenin verdiği hırslı heyecana kapılmıştı.

James Jane'in bu isteği karşısında ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Daha aynı gün içinde Lily'le en umut verici konuşmayı gerçekleştirmiş, ateşkes yapmışken şimdi bu istek karşısında iki arada kalmıştı. Ama aynı zamanda da Lily'le yakınlaşmaya çalışmasının ne kadar yanlış olduğunu da açıkça görüyordu. Remus'un hep kafasına sokmaya çalıştığı gerçek James'i o anda vurdu. Bir sevgilisi ve buna bağlı olarak da pek çok sorumluluğu vardı. Lily'le ilgili yapacağı herhangi bir hareket temelde Jane'i aldatmak oluyordu. Belki bu dışarıdan bakınca çok saçmaydı; ama James kendi duygularının bilincinde olduğu için Lily'le konuşmasının bile Jane'e ne kadar haksızlık olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Lily'nin içinde yarattığı koca dalgalara kapılıp gitmesi an meselesiydi çünkü. Bu yüzden James, büyük dalgalarda boğulma tehlikesini göze almak yerine küçük sularda yüzmeyi tercih etti.

"Peki aşkım. Zorunlu kalmadıkça konuşmam."

Jane James'in böyle bir cevap vermesini beklememesine rağmen şaşırdığını bile fark edemeyecek kadar çok sevindi. Bunu James'in kendisine ne kadar değer verdiğinin bir işareti olarak gördü sadece. Aslında ondan istediği şeyin saçmalığının farkında olsa James'in bunu böyle sorgusuz sualsiz kabul etmesinin altındaki nedenleri de düşünebilirdi belki. Ama Jane sevinçle James'e sarılırken yalnızca mutluluk hissediyordu. James ise her zamanki gibi karmakarışıktı.

_(flashback)_

Sonuçta o buz gibi cumartesi sabahı Yasak Orman'ın içinde yanında sevdiği aklında kendisini seven kızla ne yapacağını bilemeyen bir James duruyordu. Fakat Lily bu olanlarla ilgili en ufak bir bilgiye sahip olmadığı için James'in böyle uzak davranmasına anlam verememekle bunu umursamamaya çalışmak arasında gidip geliyordu.

Yeri inceleyip toprak rengi büyük bir yamalağı çıkarabilmek için yavaş yavaş temizlerken Lily'nin de aklı James'ten Chad'e kaydı. Chad'le önceki gün yaptığı kavganın saçmalığını daha net gördü, James'le tek kelime etmediklerini fark edince. Lily de önceki gün James gibi ilişki problemleri yaşamış; ama Lily için olanlar tam ters yönde etki yapmıştı.

_(flashback)_

İksir dersinden çıktıktan sonra Amy hemen Lily'nin yanına geldi. Chad gelmeden önce Lily'le biraz konuşup durumun düzelmesinde yardımcı olması gerektiğini hissediyordu. Çünkü Lily Chad'in James'i ne kadar sorun ettiğinin farkında bile olmadığı için yanlış davranıp Chad'in iyice damarına basabilirdi. Kavga iyice büyüyüp ayrılık noktasına gelebilir, Lily eğer Chad'den ayrılırsa gözü James Potter'dan başka kimseyi görmez ve o da Jane'le çıktığı için sürekli mutsuz olurdu. Amy bunların hepsini bir anda düşünmüş ve sonuçta Lily'nin mutsuz olmaması için Chad'le çıkmaya devam etmesi ve hatta onu artık sevmesi gerektiğine karar vermişti.

"Lily-"

"Ah Amy, Potter'la derste konuştuklarımıza inanamazsın," diye atıldı Lily, Amy'i görür görmez. Amy derin bir nefes aldı. Lily'nin James'le daha fazla ilgilenmesine izin vermemeliydi artık.

"Boşver şimdi Potter'ı," dedi hemen. "Chad'le gidip konuşacak mısın?" diye konuyu da değiştirdi.

Lily Amy'nin konuyu ne hızla değiştirdiğini fark etmedi bile, Chad lafını duyunca ettikleri kavgayı tamamen unuttuğunu hatırladı. Hatta çoğu zaman Chad'in varlığını unutuyordu. Amy'e cevap olarak "Bilmiyorum," dedi sadece.

Amy zaten hemen konuşmaya devam etti. "Bak Lily. Chad seni çok kıskanıyor, çünkü seni çok seviyor. Üzme çocuğu."

Lily bu konuşmanın nerden çıktığını anlamayarak Amy'e garip garip baktı. Ama bir şey demeye kalmadan Chad bizzat yanlarına gelmişti bile. Lily'nin gözlerinin içine bakarak durdu bir süre. Lily de durumu uzatmamaya karar verip gülümsedi. Bu minicik bir saniyelik gülümseme Chad'i dünyanın en mutlu insanı yapmıştı adeta. Lily'i hemen sımsıkı kucakladı. Amy sevinerek ikisine bakıyordu. "Neyse, zaten az görüşüyorsunuz, ben biraz sizi baş başa bırakayım," dedi hemen göz kırparak. Chad Amy'nin düşünceliliğine sevinerek güldü. Sonra Lily'e dönüp "Gel tatlım, biraz konuşalım," dedi. Lily ne konuşacaklarını anlamadı. Kavgayla ilgili bir şey konuşmak istemiyordu; ama sesini çıkarmadan Chad'le koridordaki boş bir sınıfa girdi.

Chad Lily'i karşısına oturtup ciddi bir ifade takındı. "Lily, ben seni seviyorum," dedi. Bunu söylemeyi hem sanki uzun zamandır istiyor, hem de söylediği anda bunu yaptığına pişman oluyor gibi bir ifadesi vardı.

Lily ise şaşırmıştı. Chad bunu ilk kez söylüyordu; ama Lily neden bir anda Chad'in böyle garip davranmaya başladığını anlayamıyordu. Sevgisini ifade etmekten çok sanki başka bir şeyin nedeni ya da sonucu olarak bu sözleri söylemiş gibiydi. O yüzden Lily sessizliğini korudu. Chad de devam etti, "Seni sevdiğim için de tahmin edemeyeceğin şekilde kıskanıyorum. Özellikle de James Potter… Yani o çocuğu senin etrafında görmek nasıl sinirime dokunuyor bilemezsin!" Chad'in nasıl sinirine dokunduğu bunları söylerken bile dişlerini sıkmasından anlaşılıyordu.

Lily iyice şaşırmıştı. Hala konuşmadan Chad'in devam etmesini bekledi. O da devam etti, "Yani bu yüzden seni kırdıysam özür dilerim. Ama hepsi seni sevdiğim içindi Lily."

Lily Chad'e bakıyordu sadece. İlk kez 'seni seviyorum' demesiyle sanki Chad'in içindeki duyguları tutan bir baraj yıkılmıştı. Şimdi çağıl çağıl 'seni seviyorum'lar birbirini takip ediyordu. Lily artık bir şey söylemesi gerektiğini hissetti; ama Chad'e karşı olan duyguları henüz 'seni seviyorum' diyecek kadar güçlü değildi ki.

"Anlıyorum," dedi sonunda. Chad Lily'den daha fazlasını beklemiyordu bile. Ama gene içini kemiren şeyi söylemeliydi.

"Lily,lütfen o çocuktan uzak dur…" dedi umutsuzca. Lily'nin ne tepki vereceğini bilemiyordu. Ama o sabahki gibi onların konuşmalarını düşünmek bile Chad'i çıldırtıyordu. James'in sevgilisi olduğunu biliyordu; ama gene de içinde kötü bir his vardı işte.

"Zaten Potter'dan nefret ettiğimi bütün okul biliyor…" dedi Lily Chad'in bu isteğini anlamamış gibi yaparak. Aslında anlamıştı. Hem de olması gerektiğinden daha mantıklı gelmişti Lily'e bu istek. Çünkü Lily'nin gerçekten de James Potter'dan uzak durması gerekiyordu, yoksa içindeki nefret farklı yönlere gidecekti. Lily her ne kadar Potter'a karşı duyguları olduğunu kabul etmek istemese de 10 dakika kadar önce İksir dersinde şimdi Chad'in yanında olduğundan daha heyecanlı olmasını başka türlü açıklayamıyordu.

"Biliyorum Lils, ama gene de beni anlamaya çalış. Bu senle ilgili değil. Sadece Potter'ın onca yılını senin peşinde koşmaya harcadıktan sonra bir anda senden vazgeçmesi hiç mantıklı gelmiyor."

_Emin ol bana da hiç mantıklı gelmiyor…_ diye düşündü Lily. "Chad bak seni anlıyorum ama sevgilisi birisiyle konuşma dedi diye konuşmayan kızlardan olamam. Zaten Potter'la aramızda arkadaşlık bile olmadığını biliyorken gelip benle böyle bir konuşma yapman çok gereksizdi. Bundan önce Potter'a nasıl davranıyorsam bundan sonra da öyle davranmaya devam edeceğim."

Chad kaşlarını çattı. "Yani benim ne düşündüğüm, ne istediğim senin için hiç önemli değil, öyle mi?"

Lily derin bir nefes aldı. Bu saçma konuşma daha ne kadar uzayacaktı? "Chad bunun onlarla hiçbir ilgisi yok. Sadece bana yasaklar koyamazsın. Ayrıca ben bunu gerektirecek şekilde de davranmıyorum."

Chad sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. "Seni sevdiğim için fazlasıyla korumacı davranıyor olabilirim; ama bunu birazcık anlamaya çalışamaz mısın?"

Lily kollarını bağlamış boş gözlerle Chad'e bakıyordu. "Ben korunacak bir şey değilim, kendi kendimi de koruyabiliyorum. Ayrıca artık James Potter'ı korunmam gereken bir tehdit gibi de görmüyorum. Lütfen bu konuyu daha fazla uzatma."

Chad iyice kıpkırmızı kesildi. "Lily bana karşı bu kadar soğuk ve mesafeli olmaya daha ne kadar devam edeceksin?!"

"Of, bu da nereden çıktı şimdi?" diye kaşlarını çattı Lily sıkıntılı bir ifadeyle.

Chad ise bir şey söylemeden şaşkın gözlerle Lily'e bakıyordu. Sonunda uzun bir sessizliğin sonunda Lily başka bir şey söylemeyince Chad yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve kapıya doğru yürüdü.

Lily Chad'in davranışlarına anlam veremiyordu. Hiçbir şey söylemeden öyle kalkıp gidecek miydi? "Nereye gidiyorsun?" diye bağırdı arkasından. Chad acıklı bir suratla dönüp Lily'e baktı. "Lily, bence biraz düşün ve gerçekten bana karşı ne hissettiğine karar ver. "

Lily şaşkınlıkla ayağa dikildi. "Bu ne demek? Bana ultimatom mu veriyorsun? Ya Potter'la bir daha konuşma ya da ayrılırım mı diyorsun?!"

Chad başını salladı. "Hayır Lily. Bunun Potter'la bir ilgisi yok. Sen sadece bana karşı ne hissettiğini bilmiyorsun bence. Bu konuda kesin bir karar verene kadar biraz uzak kalmamızda yarar var. Devam edip etmemek sana kalmış…" Chad bunları söyleyip sınıftan çıktı.

Lily Chad'in bu sonuca nasıl ulaştığını hiç anlamamıştı. "Ben ayrılmaktan bahsetmedim bile!" diye seslendi arkasından.

Ama Chad gitmişti bile.

Lily bir süre ne yapacağını bilemez bir şekilde öylece durdu. O anda Chad'in peşinden gidip ayrılmak istemediğini söylemek hiç içinden gelmiyordu. Sonra fark etti ki belki de ayrılmamak içinden gelmiyordu. Belki olayların geldiği noktadan memnundu. Belki gerçekten de Chad'le neden çıktığını bir süre düşünmeliydi. Chad kendisine karşı bu kadar güçlü duygular beslediğine göre eğer karşılık bulamayacaksa bu şekilde devam etmeleri ona haksızlık olurdu. Böylece Lily durumu kabullenip sınıftan çıktı.

_(flashback)_

Lily dün Chad'le olanları hatırlayınca içinde garip bir boşluk hissetti. Chad onu o boş sınıfta bıraktığından beri içinde bu garip boşluk hep vardı. _Galiba ona gerçekten alışmışım…_ diye düşündü biraz üzülerek. Şu anda James ona dünkü gibi davranıyor olsaydı o boşluk olmaya devam eder miydi acaba? Bunu düşününce aklına James'in uzaklığı geldi gene. İksir dersinden bu yana James'i neredeyse hiç görmemişti. Ne gibi bir şeyin onu böyle garip bir mesafeyle davranmasına neden olabileceği aklına gelmiyordu bir türlü.

James'in o sırada aklından geçen şey ise bütün gece kafasını kurcalayan ve açığa çıkmadıkça rahat edemeyeceği önemli bir meseleydi. _Jane'e öpüşme meselesini kim söyledi?_ James kafasından defalarca bunu bilen kişileri geçiriyordu, _Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter… Bir de Lily söylediyse Amy. _James şu ana kadar dünü gözden geçirmiş ve Jane'in garip davranışlarının başlangıcını belirleyebilmişti. Jane ona bunu nereden öğrendiğini söylememekte ısrarcı olsa da James bunu bulmayı kafaya takmıştı bir kere. Dün Jane'le iksir dersinde fazlaca eğlendiklerine göre o sıra Jane bunu biliyor olamazdı. Ama İksir'den çıktıktan sonra Jane'in tavırlarında ani bir değişiklik olmuştu. Akşama kadar neredeyse hiç konuşmamışlardı. James bunları üzerinde düşününce daha yeni yeni fark ediyordu. James'in teorisine göre bunu Lily Amy'e söylediyse Amy İksir dersinde Jane'e söylemişti. Bundan neredeyse emindi. Ama nedenini bir türlü anlayamıyordu. Lily'nin de bunun bilinmesini istemediği açıktı. Kendisi Amy'e yalan söylemiş, hatta bu konuda gelip James'i uyarmıştı bile. Bu durumda Amy neden bunu Jane'e yumurtlama gereği duymuştu ki? James Jane'e Lily'le konuşmama sözü verdiğini biliyordu; ancak bunu ortaya çıkarmazsa da hiç rahat edemeyecekti. _Hem bu konuşmak sayılmaz,_ diye düşündü. _Sadece bilgi alışverişi._

"Amy'e söyledin mi?" James sanki bunları düşünmek yerine konuşuyormuş gibi Lily'nin hiç anlamayacağı bir şekilde aklındaki en temel soruyu soruverdi.

Lily James'in kendisiyle konuşup konuşmadığını bile anlamamış bir şekilde şaşırarak James'e baktı. "Bana mı söyledin?"

James "Evet," dedi hızlıca. Bir an önce sonuca ulaşmak istiyordu. "Amy'e öpüşme meselesini anlattın mı Evans?"

Lily iyice şaşırmıştı. "Ne? Neden bahsediyorsun sen?"

James'in sabrı tükeniyordu. "Kaç tane öpüşme meselesi var? Senle sene başında aramızda geçenlerden Amy'e bahsettin mi? Sadece bunu soruyorum."

Lily kaşlarını çattı. "Nereden çıktı şimdi bu konu? Sana ne arkadaşımla ne konuştuğumdan!"

James de kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Beni ilgilendiren bir kısmı olduğu için soruyorum zaten Evans. Cevap verecek misin?"

Lily oturduğu yerden kalkıp James'in kendisine tepeden bakmasını biraz olsun engellemeye çalıştı. Fiziksel olarak James'in boyu düşünülürse bu pek mümkün değildi ama… Lily kollarını kavuşturup başını iki yana salladı. "Seni neden ilgilendiriyormuş? Benle doğru düzgün konuşmazsan hiçbir şeye cevap vermeyeceğim."

James içini çekti. Her zamanki gibi Lily gene ipleri eline almayı başarmıştı. "Birisi Jane'e söylemiş," dedi sadece.

Lily'nin gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü. Bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra konuştu. "Amy biliyordu; ama Cubrick'e söylemeyeceğine eminim. "

James ise Amy'nin bildiğini duyar duymaz onun söylediğine emin oldu. "İksir dersinde Amy söyledi, ben de buna eminim!"

Lily başını hızlıca salladı. "Saçmalama Potter. Arkadaşımı benden iyi mi tanıyacaksın. Neden öyle bir şey yapsın ki bir kere? Hem Cubrick söylemedi mi kim olduğunu?"

"Söylemedi," dedi James. "Ama Amy'den başka bir açıklaması yok. Tabi eğer başkalarına da söylemediysen…?"

Lily sinirle James'e baktı. "Kime söyleyeceğim Potter? Bunla gurur filan duyduğumu zannediyorsun herhalde!"

"Bilemiyorum," dedi James kaşlarını kaldırarak. "Amy'e hemen yetiştirmişsin ama."

"Potter düzgün konuş benimle!" dedi Lily hiddetle. "Ben Amy'den hiçbir şey saklamam. Bu yüzden ona söyledim. Ayrıca Amy'nin de kimseye söylemeyeceğine eminim. Başka bir şekilde öğrenmiştir sevgilin."

James Lily'nin söylediklerine hiç inanmamış gibi görünüyordu. Ama daha fazla üstüne gitmenin anlamı olmadığı da açıktı. Sessiz kalmayı tercih etti ve gene yukarı aşağı yürümeye başladı.

Lily de James'in daha fazla konuşmayacağını anlayınca tekrar ağaç köküne oturdu ve gene yamalak aramaya başladı. Ama beyni yamalaklardan çok uzaktaydı. _Cubrick'in öğrendiğine inanamıyorum. Neler oldu acaba? Potter'ı terk mi etti? _Lily bu düşünce aklına gelince içinin biraz sevinçle dolduğunu hissetti. Ama düşünceleri birbirini kovalarken bu sevinçten eser kalmadı. _Potter çok üzülmüş gibi. Bana davranışları bile hırçınlaşmış. Cubrick'i gerçekten seviyordu demek ki… Onun üzülmesine gerçekten üzülmüş. Hatta bunu Cubrick'e söyleyen kişiye de sinirlenmiş. Yaşananları yalnızca şimdiki ilişkisinde karşısına çıkan bir engel, bir hata olarak görüyor… _Lily anlayamadığı bir şekilde buna çok derinden üzüldü. James için o öpüşmenin hep çok güzel bir anlamla yüklü olacağını düşünmüştü. Ayrıca Lily'nin de ilki olduğu için kendisi içinde önemli bir anlamı vardı. James Potter'la olmasının bu anlamı yok edeceğini düşünmüştü başta, ama şimdi fark ediyordu ki tam tersine daha büyük bir anlam yüklemişti ilk öpüştüğü kişinin James olması.

"Ee, sevgilin bunu öğrenince ne yaptı?" diye sordu Lily sanki öylesine sorar gibi.

James düşüncelerinden sıyrılıp Lily'e baktı. Sonra da başını önüne eğdi. "Baya üzülmüş…" dedi üzgün üzgün. Lily James'in bu halini görünce iyice kötü hissetmişti. James'in Jane'i önemsediğini görmek Lily'i hem sinirlendiriyor hem de biraz üzüyordu. James'in eskiden kendisi için deli olduğu zamanları özlüyordu.

"Kızmadı mı?" diye sordu Lily.

"Kızdı; ama daha çok üzüldü," dedi. Sonra bir şey eklemek için tereddütle ağzını açtı. Ama vazgeçip geri kapattı. Lily bunu fark edip James'in konuşması için bir şey söylemeden bekledi. James sonunda suçlu suçlu yere bakarak konuştu. "Senle konuşmamı yasakladı." Bunu söylerken güler gibi bir ses çıkarmıştı. Sanki sesli söyleyince bunun saçmalığının farkına varmıştı.

Lily güldü. "Şaka yapıyorsun!"

James başını iki yana salladı. O da gülümsüyordu.

Lily konuştu tekrar. "E peki sen ne dedin?"

James'in gülümsemesi biraz kayboldu. "Kabul ettim," dedi gene suçlu suçlu.

Lily şaşırarak James'e bakıyordu. "E peki şu an yaptığımız ne?" Gene gülmeye başlamıştı. Lily Chad'in de aynı gün aynı şeyi kendisinden istemiş olmasına gülüyordu aslında. İkisinin sevgilisi de birbirlerini tehdit olarak görüyorlardı. Ama Lily James'le aralarında bir şey olmadığının farkında olduğu için bu komik gelmişti. _Evet, belki his olarak karışık durumdayım ona karşı. Ama onun bana karşı böyle olmadığına eminim. Onun için Lily devri çoktan kapandı. Benimse hislerim ne olursa olsun aramızda bir şey olması düşünülemez bunca yıl reddettikten sonra._

James omuz silkmişti Lily'nin sorusuna. "Yani elimden geldiğince Jane'e verdiğim sözü tutmak istiyorum. Zaten bu konuşma sayılmaz bile. Hem senle hiçbir zaman iki arkadaş gibi konuşmadık ki. Ama Jane taktı işte, ben de içi rahat olsun istedim."

Lily James'in Jane'den sevgiyle bahsetmesinden nefret etmişti. "Belki inanmayacaksın ama Chad de dün benden aynısını istedi. Senden uzak durmamı söyledi. Seni çok kıskanıyormuş," dedi Lily burun kıvırarak. James Lily'nin bu söylediklerine çok şaşırmış gibiydi. "Ama ben kabul etmedim. Zaten senle arkadaş bile olmadığımızı, kıskanacak bir şey olmadığını söyledim." James başını salladı. "Ama o onca yıl benle çıkmayı istedikten sonra bir anda bundan vazgeçmiş olamayacağını savunuyordu." Lily sözlerini bitirince James'in ifadesinden bir anlam çıkarmaya çalışırcasına onu dikkatle inceledi.

James kaşlarını kaldırarak Lily'e baktı. "Chad herkesin bir sınırı olduğunu bilmiyor galiba. Bazen insanların canına tak edebilir. Yıllarını ne uğruna boşa harcadıklarını düşünmeye başlayabilirler."

Lily buz kesti. James demek böyle düşündüğü için vazgeçmişti kendisinden. Demek yıllarını boşa harcamıştı Lily'le. _Haklı aslında. O öyle devam etseydi, hiçbir zaman onunla çıkmayı kabul etmezdim. _"Senin adına sevindim," dedi Lily yavaşça. "Şimdi Cubrick'le mutlusun en azından…"

James düşündü. Gerçekten Jane'le mutlu muydu? Jane'in verdiği sınırlı bir mutluluktu. Lily'le kavga ettiği ufacık zaman dilimleri bile James'i daha çok heyecanlandırıyordu. Jane başta bir farklılık olduğu için güzel, tahammül edilebilir gelmişti ama şimdi gün geçtikçe James ondan uzaklaşıyordu. _Dünkü olay olmasa ayrılabilirdim, _diye düşündü. Artık Jane'i bu şekilde ortada bırakamazdı. Onu üzmekten nefret ediyordu. Ona aşık olmasa bile ona insan olarak değer verdiği için onu üzmek istemiyordu.

Lily James'in sessiz duruşunu izledi. James cevap vereceğe benzemiyordu. "Her neyse," diye devam etti Lily. James düşüncelerinden sıyrılıp tekrar Lily'e baktı. "Sonuçta Chad'in yasağını kabul etmedim. O da benim hislerimden emin olmadığımı filan söyleyerek bir süre ayrı kalmak istediğini söyledi." Lily James'e bunu söyleyerek ondan bir tepki alıp alamayacağını ölçmek istemişti... ki beklediği tepkiyi gördü. James bunu duyar duymaz gözleri büyümüştü. "Anlamadım. Şimdi ayrıldınız mı yani?" diye sordu.

Lily tereddütle başını salladı. "Galiba."

James inanamıyordu. Lily gene yalnızdı. O gerizekalı Murray'den kurtulmuştu. Ama sonra birden bunun kesin bir ayrılık olmadığını fark etti. "Ama bu tam bir ayrılık sayılmaz. Sen barışmak istersen barışacak."

Lily başını salladı. "Evet, ama benim hislerimden emin olmamı istiyor. Ben de emin olamıyorum," dedi omuz silkerek.

Bu konu James'in ilgisini çekmişti. Hemen Lily'nin karşısındaki bir taşın üstüne oturdu. "Nasıl yani?"

James'in ilgilenmesi Lily'nin hoşuna gitmişti. "Yani Chad'e aşık mıyım bilmiyorum," dedi Lily açık açık. Artık James'e karşılık olsun diye Chad'le çıkmasının ne kadar büyük bir hata olduğunu fark ediyordu. "O bana beni sevdiğini söyledi; ama ben karşılık veremedim. Sanırım buna bozuldu. Ayrıca seninle ilgili konuda da taviz vermeyeceğimi söyleyince ona karşı bir şey hissetmediğimi düşündü."

James Lily'nin söylediklerini can kulağıyla dinledi. "Hissediyor musun ki?" diye soruverdi sonra dayanamayarak.

Lily James'in bu ilgisinden son derece hoşnuttu. "Bilmiyorum," diyerek omuz silkti. "Dün ayrıldığımızdan beri kendimi garip hissediyorum," diyerek doğruyu söyledi Lily. Doğruları söylemenin olanı olduğundan farklı göstermeye çalışmaktan çok daha kolay olduğunu fark etmişti.

James içinden gelen, Chad'i çok feci lanetleme isteğini kontrol altına almaya çalıştı. Lily'nin onun hakkında bu kadarcık bile olumlu konuşması James'i çıldırtıyordu. "Madem öyle git barış," dedi somurtarak. Duygularını Lily'e yansıtıp yansıtmadığını bilmiyordu ama saklamaya çalışmakla da uğraşmak istemiyordu.

Lily gene "Bilmiyorum," diyerek omuz silkmekle yetindi. Bir süre sessiz kaldılar. James içinde garip duyguların gelgitiyle uğraşırken Lily de aynı durumdaydı. Sonunda gene Lily konuştu. "Neyse Potter. Sevgiline verdiğin sözü benim yüzümden bozma. Gece yatağımda uyurken de hayatımın tehlikede olmasını istemem. Artık işimize bakıp konuşmayalım en iyisi." James'in cevabını beklemeden tekrar toprakla ilgilenmeye başladı. Ama James Lily'e karşı çıktı. "Dün ateşkes imzalamıştık ama," diye hatırlatmada bulundu. "Bence böyle arada bir sohbet etmezsek bu iki ay hayatta geçmez."

Lily başını kaldırıp yüzünde gizli bir gülümsemeyle James'e baktı. "Ama ateşkesi sen başka türlü anlaşmalar yapmadan önce imzalamıştık. Sevgiline yalan mı söyleyeceksin?"

James omuz silkti. "Yalan sayılmaz. Hem ben bugün durumu düzeltirim."

Lily başını salladı. "Peki, öyle olsun bakalım," dedi yalnızca. James'in daha birkaç saat önce tek kelime bile etmezken bir anda böyle bülbül kesilmesine anlam veremedi Lily. Ama hoşuna gitmişti. Kendine bile itiraf etmek istemese de James'le konuşmak, özellikle de James'in onla konuşmak istemesi çok hoşuna gitmişti. Eskiden James bunun için sürekli uğraşırken Lily hep kaçmaya çalışırdı. Şimdi nası hisleri böyle değişmişti? Hiç anlamıyordu. Belki de Amy haklıydı. İnsan sahip olduğu şeyin kıymetini bilmiyor, sahip olması zor olan şeylerin peşine düşüyordu.

James ise o anda Jane'i düşünüyordu. Dün gece onu öyle üzgün gördükten sonra onu artık hiç üzmemeye kendi kendine söz vermişti. Fakat Lily'nin ufacık birkaç cümlesi onu bundan vazgeçirmeye yetmişti de artmıştı bile. _Ama Lily Chad denen hıyardan kurtulmuşken nasıl ondan uzak kalabilirim ki? Sevgilisi varken uzak durabiliyordum. Ama artık çok yoruldum. Yılın başından beri Lily'den uzak durmaya çalışmaktan bıktım. Hem de şimdi o aptal çocuk da yok. Belki Lily değişti. Artık bana nefretle bakmıyor, artık benden kaçmıyor. Belki bunların hiç anlamı yok. Ama olsun. Gene de onla konuşmadan duramam. Her dakika yanında olmak isterken ona yakın olduğum kısacık zamanlarda da onunla konuşmadan nasıl durabilirim ki? _James kafasını sallamaya başladı. Gene düşünceleri çılgın bir hız kazanmış, gürül gürül akmaya başlamıştı. Gene Lily'i kapatıp kilitlediği kutu açılıp içindeki her şey hayalet gibi yükselmeye başlamıştı. Eski kafa sallama hareketiyle düşünceleri kafasından atmaya çalıştı hemen. Ama bu sefer baya zor olacaktı. Çünkü Lily hemen oracıkta durmuş ona bakıyordu.

"Ne yapıyorsun Potter?" Lily kaşlarını çatarak kafasını hızla sallayan James'e bakıyordu.

James bir anda dışarıdan ne kadar garip görünebileceğini fark ederek kendi haline güldü. "Hiiç."


End file.
